


Future King

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: IDIC [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Firestar - Freeform, Lisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to IDIC New Frontiers.</p><p>Written by Lisa (Firestar).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future King

The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.

 

This is a sequel to IDIC New Frontiers. Part 3 in the IDIC universe.

 

By Lisa AKA Fire Star

 

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else let me know where.

 

Star date: 07.17.2006

 

Ratings: I try to rate each section but sometimes forget. Warning it can go to from G to NC- 17. It is rated for adult situations, violence and language at times.

 

IDIC -Future King

 

 

Part 1 (Shadows) (Rating G)

 

Amanda was bored. She was working at hiding this fact but these diplomatic affairs were at times incredibly tedious. She looked around the room and for the hundredth time wished, Farina and Felix were here. She sipped her glass of water and moved to find a seat. She looked around and smiled as she watched Daniel pulling on his collar. He and T’ Mara had come along as Sarek’s security detail.

This conference at Ceti Almacrom or Ceti as it was known had been considered low risk so having a visible security force would have been insulting to their hosts. The trade agreement offered a rich  
source of Telazon and Vulcan needed it for their warp experiments. An element made Dylitium last longer and remain pure.

 

Vulcan of course did not share this information. They were merely here to offer he newly freed human colony assistance. Amanda smiled at this given that the population held his Psi ratings it surprised her that Vulcan was so forth coming. Yet , it was nice to be among humans once more even if she had to play the ambassador’s wife.

 

“May I sit here?” Amanda asked.

 

“Sure, grab a seat. I tell you it is very warm in here. I swear it is as bad as Atlanta in July.”

 

“You are from Atlanta Georgia on Earth?” Amanda asked suddenly intrigued

 

“Why yes Ma’am I am. My husband David is here studding the development of Psi/Esper in this population of humans. He is a researcher at heart. His friend Dr. Jones invited him to come observe. David is something of an authority on the subject.” The woman said proudly. “Oh I hope I did not shock you. I know many people are not comfortable with telepaths and the study of their gifts.”

 

Amanda grinned and laughed lightly. “Well I am not most people. I to have wondered why this talent developed her more readily then on earth. I wonder if it could be because of who settled here rather then the planet itself.”

 

The woman looked at her sharply and wondered if she suspected.

“It is probably the water.” She said using an old earth standby. Then she began changing the subject somewhat. “I am Catherine Mc Coy. I should have introduced myself forgive me for rattling on.” She offered her hand.

 

Amanda looked at it and smiled. After only a moments hesitation she took it. Her shields firmly erected. “Dr. Amanda Grayson.”

 

Catherine’s eyes grew wide with shock. “Oh forgive me. I did not mean any offence.”

 

Amanda laughed. “Offence is an emotion as my husband would say. I find it one of the practical aspects of Vulcan culture.”

 

Catherine grinned. “I can see how it could prove useful. “

 

“Yes , sometimes they get it right. This conference is proving interesting.”

 

Catherine nodded knowing until now Amanda had been as bored as she was.

 

“David insisted I come tonight. I am really not very good with these events. “She looked over her eyes searching for her husband. “Dr. Jones wanted David here to remind Vulcan and Earth that while the colony is now independent they still want to maintain friendly relations. I do not understand the politics. I mean they just got free why not move on. I have to say Earth has not been as supportive as Vulcan has. Do you know Vulcan sent a dozen priests to help train the educators here? Earth just wanted to register all the telepaths. I mean it was crazy. I think that was the final straw as it were to why they ceded.”

 

“Yes it sounds troubling. I am certain Earth meant no offence but , they tend to fear those that are different.” Amanda agreed. “It was also shortsighted.”

 

“Well, The Eugenics’ wars were over a long time ago and these children are no threat.” Catherine said “My son five year old Leonard, has several playmates that are telepaths. His Nanny is a telepath too. Sometime I envy that. She can sense his needs from the other side of the house. She never took advantage of it. So why demand that she be listed with some government agency.”

 

“I agree it seems a strong ethical code would be more effective of a deterrent.” Amanda said. “It can work very well as seen on Vulcan or Even Betazid. I know that they were the first to recognize the colony as an independent entity. It was their support that convinced Vulcan and Andoria.”

 

“Yes. They are an interesting people.” Catherine said, “I have to admit they make me nervous.”

 

Amanda looked at her a little sharply.

 

“I mean, the women are in charge and they are all so lovely. I know David loves me but I swear He had to pick his jaw up off the ground after meeting their head researcher. I felt frumpy to say the least. I was pregnant with Leonard at the time so my ego took a hit.”

 

Amanda smiled knowing how lovely the women were made her relax. “Do not feel bad. I felt the same way when I meet their ambassador. Of course Sarek never look at an other woman but they are lovely enough to make you wonder.”

 

The two women sat in silence now. Each understanding. Amanda relaxed for the first time all evening. It was nice to talk to an other human woman. She loved

T’ Lara and T’ Mara dearly but some things just did not translate between cultures. She wondered if perhaps she had found an other friend.

 

Part 2 (Independence ) Rating: PG-13 (For subject matter)

 

David Mc Coy listened with keen interest. He was amazed at the verbal skill of the Ambassador form Vulcan. He was making his points clearly and concisely without stooping to vulgarity otherwise offensive language. David had been forced all evening to bite his tongue as he listened to the arrogant remarks of Terra’s representative as to why the colony should be grateful for independence.

 

Sarek listened and wondered once more how humanity thought to survive into the next century. Even among themselves, they fought and created chaos.

 

“Ambassador this colony has a right to independence on the Federation Charter section 7 paragraph 4 sub section 25. When a colony world reaches a population of 1.5 million souls and is self sufficient in agro production, medical sciences and educational elements said colony might vote to become an independent entity within the Federation. That provision was placed there by Nathan Samuels from Terra in the first draft of the charter.”

 

George Hall grimaced. “Yes of course. But given the fact that Earth still patrols and protects the system it should still be our colony.” He hated that Sarek could so easily quote the charter. It was that damned photographic Vulcan memory. The idea had not been meant to be applied to human colonies but rather alien ones.

 

“Now looky here Ambassador. These folks are free peoples you ought not to threaten them. And it is Starfleet not Earth ships that patrol the sector and Starfleet is the Federation’s police force not Earths.” David said his patience wearing thin.

 

George Hall back peddled “Of course we are not threatening the Ceti. We just think given the situation they should have waited to cede.”

 

“What situation is that Ambassador?” Sarek asked his brow raising.

 

“Well they got a problem now. I mean every second or third child is born psi-sensitive!”

 

Sarek quirked a brow with curiosity. “Why should this be a problem? On Vulcan all children are Phi sensitive.”

 

The Ambassador froze realizing his error. He had forgotten that Vulcan’s were telepathic.

 

“Indeed it is the same on Betazid “Ambassador Mariana said, “All that is required is respect and a strong personal set of ethics. There is no need to register our gifts.”

 

Doctor Jason Jones smiled. As the newly elected President, he was grateful for such support. “I think such actions are not necessary Ambassador. We love all our children.”

 

Marina and Sarek bowed slightly. Both knew that there was more to their being here then simple trade.

 

“Now let’s go get some punch. We are all friends her after all. Just think of us as Earth’s allies. People that do not understand us just can no longer control us. Had Earth not pushed for registration I doubt we would have sought independence. Yet it is done and we need to move on.” Jason said smiling.

 

Hall fumed knowing that miss calculation could be laid on his doorstep. He had gone from Governor to mere ambassador because he thought the Teeps and Tweeks would never seek independence. Smiling falsely “Of course we are all family after all. Humanity must never forget that.”

 

Part 3 (Flashback) Rating: PG

 

Dr. Jones smiled back he did not trust this representative and he wished Earth had sent a new ambassador. Dr. Jason Jones had never been one to be overly interested in politics. He was an expert in the field of genetics and repairing embryos. He had always been forced to walk that very thin line between repair and enhancement. He could understand some to Earth’s fears about augments and children who were created to be superior. Yet, there was some part of him always hoped humanity would evolve. Here on Ceti that had happened and he been at the forefront of studying the new abilities the first generation of children had shown. The first wave of colonists had come from many of Earth’s most rugged areas. They all were pioneers who had little fear of living without luxuries. Many had in fact found life on the colony more luxurious then their homes on Earth or Mars. Most were eager to tame a new world and live simply. He had come alone to study the effects of this harsher environment on the children. He had little choice really, when his theories had made him outcast on Earth. The colony had welcomed a physician of his skill and even provided him with state of the art facilities to work with. His hospital and lab were among the first building set up. He and his wife Marta had settled in and found that they had respect and genuine friendship. It had been a pleasant time the first 8 months. Then the first colonist had gone into labor. It had been too early and they had to give a blood transfusion. He called for blood donors when Samson stopped him.

 

“No doctor Zahra must only get blood from one of us. If you use a normal she could die.”

 

“A normal? He had been stunned. As his good friend looked away and explained that, many of the colonists were all descendants of the augments.

 

He stumbled back and had to sit a moment. “How?”

 

“We hid. Only a few of us are fully enhanced. It has been diluted down. We still have some problems. We hoped that here new world we could heal and grow strong again. We do not want to rule earth Doctor. Why would we when we have a whole new world all our own.”

 

“Alright then. Get a donor but do it fast. I do not want to lose her. Is there anything else for the baby?”

 

Samson smiled “He will need to nurse Kaya can do that for him until my wife is well.”

 

“That should work as they are twins. Oh, lord…This is ….Well I guess we will talk more when your wife stabilizes. Does the governor know?”

 

Samson laughed “No he is a fool. Unfortunately, we needed him as a cover. In ten years …. Well we shall see.”

 

Jason had smiled saved the woman’s life and become a willing participant in improving the lives of his patients who by Earth law should not be allowed to live.

 

The colony had grown and prospered and Jason had been shocked to discover over twenty-five percent of the population were full augments with an additional 30 percent descendants who carried the augment genes. The children that had been born were all exceptionally bright and many began to display telepathy and telekinesis. He found the latter I was also personal and by accident one day when he had returned home early to find his wife moving furniture around. He had been stunned. She been scared and ran out. He loved her and followed her at last understanding why she been so insistent that he take this post. They had talked for hours and he realized that she was his wife her special gifts had not mattered to him. He loved her and he would never betray her. He smiled as he recalled the fun he had discovering interesting ways to use her special talents.

 

Now 20 years latter he was glad of his choices. He brought Vulcan and Betazid her under the pretence of trade. He knew that they both wanted the rare element and he knew the reasons why. He had used it to lure them here. His people would need help and protection from Earth. If giving them the materials gained that protection and support it was a worthwhile trade. He knew the mineral was one of the reasons Earth resisted their independence. He sighed as he thought of the other request he would have to make of Vulcan. The request that would break his heart but save a life and sanity. He took a deep breath and went to Sarek.

 

“Ambassador I would like to have a meting with you in the morning. I have a personal request to make f Vulcan.” he spoke softly so the Earth’s ambassador could not hear.

 

“I come to serve. I will make time available.” Sarek said, “If you will excuse me I must find Amanda.”

 

Jason smiled and bowed. He just hoped Vulcan would agree or else they were out of options.

 

Part 4 (New Species) Rating PG

 

Sarek went to find Amanda. He knew she was growing pensive. This meeting had been a last minute change and she had been looking forward to a visit to Andori Prime. He walked over to her showing none of his frustration at the situation. His every instinct suggested that there was more going on then he had been told. It was illogical to rely on a “Gut Feeling” Yet he knew something quite important was about to happen. He was gratified to see Ambassador Mariana again and knew her peoples support of Ceti was key to getting Terra to back off it refusal for sovereignty. The people of Betazid had a strong alliance with Earth and they could often sway their options when others could not. It seemed that while Earth might fear its own telepaths they loved Betazids. Sarek wondered if Earth even realized that they would soon have any more such citizens. It had only been a short 100 years and already many Earth people had taken Betazid spouses. The children born of such unions often had high psi ratings and empathic abilities. They often went into the medical field and were considered the best doctors nurses and councilors Earth had to offer. Amanda considered Mariana a friend but she was exceptionally close to Farina and Sarek had to admit if only to himself he missed Felix candor on various issues. The Andorran never refrained from his brutal honesty and it made Sarek listen with care. His insights had saved many a session of late. He had been working very hard lately and they had little time alone. He had hoped this trip to Andoria would give Amanda a chance to rest and relax. She was amazing taking each new challenge in stride. Yet she was only human and Sarek knew she would need occasional “down time “as humans called it. Sarek learned that Amanda needed activity to relax. Hiking or working in her garden were the activities she did at home. While meditation restored his balance, his wife wanted to work out. Felix’s offer of sailing on the frozen sea had appealed to his wife. Sarek found the idea interesting as the ships used wind as their propulsion system. He and Amanda had been reroute to accept the invitation when this crisis had flared up. His ship had been diverted and he arrived with Amanda, Daniel and T’ Mara. Both his brother and sister had insisted on beaming down for security reasons. Sarek sighed thinking T’ Mara was beginning to influence his brother too deeply.

 

 

Part 5 (Surprises) Rating PG

 

Daniel looked around. He had an uneasy feeling. He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise up. He looked around as he felt something. Moving around the room he tapped T’ Mara.

 

“There are telepaths here. T‘ Mara they are not Betazid.”

 

“Yes Daniel I have felt their presence. I am trying to discover who it is.” She responded. “Have you been able to determine who?”

 

“No, but maybe Amanda could.” He replied, “She has greater skill than I do. Unless you would rather to ask Ambassador Mariana?”

 

“Perhaps that might be wiser. Daniel go see if they have any information. T’ Sia Amanda must be protected”

 

Daniel nodded and slipped away. He walked over to the Ambassador and bowed formally.

 

She looked at him and said verbally” I sense it but do not know who it is from.”

 

Just then, a small little naked girl came running into the room. She might have been about two years old. A nanny was running after her but clearly was breathless.

 

“Da… Mama … I want my da. She hiccupped Mama.” She screamed verbally and telepathically.

 

Daniel flinched and Amanda covered her ears and bowed her head. Sarek winced and T’ Mara drew a sharp breathe. Mariana shields flew up and she quickly intercepted the child. She swept her up. She slipped off her cloak and wrapped the child up.

 

Jason turned and noticed his wife look of fear and shock. Miranda had managed to slip away from her nanny.

 

Amanda looked up and heard “Oh no. “Catherine said, “This is not good.”

 

Amanda looked at her sharply and was shocked to see she knew the child was a telepath and a very strong if untrained one at that. Amanda went to Sarek’s side.

 

“Are you well my wife?” Sarek asked as he held out two fingers to check.

 

“It is just a slight headache Sarek. Looks like we all will all have one.”

 

Sarek brow rose. ”Indeed. “

 

The only one not effected was the Ambassador from Earth George Hall he seemed not to notice the sudden quiet. He looked at Miranda with annoyance, as he hated children.

 

Ambassador Mariana telepathically soothed the child as she looked for her parents. Seeing Jason, she walked over.

“I think Miranda was looking for you.”

 

“Thank you Ambassador I have her.” Jason said taking his weeping daughter who was now quiet. “Marta look who broke out.”

 

His wife looked at him and forced a smile. “I bet she was lonely.”

 

Marta was worried that cry had hit every telepath. She had been surprised at a few of them. Amanda and Daniel of Vulcan was an unexpected but , a very useful development. She took her daughter and began to sing to her mind to mind. Soon Miranda feel asleep her mind once more connected to her parents.

 

{Daniel it was that child?} A confused T’ Mara asked. She had never felt such uncontrolled power.

 

{Yes, clearly the child is a gifted Telepath no wonder they wanted to break from Earth and ally them selves with Vulcan.}

 

Sarek had come to the same conclusion and he was making now considering what this new information might mean. It explained why the President might wish to speak to him and Ambassador Mariana alone.

 

{Sarek we have to help that poor child. The power she has must be overwhelming for her parents.} Amanda sent.

 

{Yes, it must be. She was clearly searching out her parents. }

 

T’ Mara was uncertain if the fact that it was a child scanning was a good or bad thing. Daniel merely grinned thinking how much trouble that child would be to future males. There is no way any could pull anything over on her. He looked at T’ Mara and whispered. ”Relax she is just an infant.”

 

T’ Mara looked at him he clearly did not understand the danger they could be in.

“A powerful child.” {Daniel such gifts must be guarded and trained or the bearer may go mad.}

 

{I know, But admit it at least it was not an attack like the one we feared.}

 

{At least not an intentional one Daniel.}

 

He frowned and nodded at last understanding the danger. What would happen if Miranda really wanted attention? Then there was the fact that her actions had caused every psi sensitive person in the room to wince. It was a good thing that most people could not recognize such actions. He looked around, found Dr. Mc Coy was looking from Amanda, and back again at him. This was not a good thing at all. He made a mental note to warn Sarek and Amanda latter. He slammed down his shields and sent a warning to T’ Mara. {Dr. Mc Coy knows something.}

 

T’ Mara spun around and nodded. “I shall warn Ambassador Sarek.”

 

“Good idea, T’ Mara I think that Marta Jones is a telepath. Look how she is with Miranda.”

 

T’ Mara looked over and nodded. Marta Jones was rocking the baby like a human mother might do .She was also looking into the babies eyes and had her fingers on the child’s temples as a Vulcan mother might do when soothing a child.

 

“I agree Daniel. This is an interesting development. It would explain why

Dr. Jones was so eager for his world to become independent.”

 

“Yeh think?” Daniel said smiling. “I bet they are scared right now. It cannot be easy for him to have such a child. I would be afraid that Earth would try to steal the baby or worse.”

 

“Yes, humans can be irrational.” T’ Mara agreed.

 

Part 6( Smoke Screen) Rating PG

 

The party ended much to Amanda’s relief as she knew something important had just occurred. Dr. Jones smiled and shook Ambassador Hall’s hand.

 

“I hope we can maintain productive relations with Earth. Please thank the President for his well wished.”

 

It was a dismissal and the Ambassador knew it. The question was why? Surely a fussy child was no reason to end a diplomatic party? Then again the child was important to the President. He recalled reading an interview where Dr. Jones had called Miranda a miracle child. He decided to do a little digging and find out more. Glancing at the clock he knew he if he left now he could send a message to Section 31 to do some discrete snooping. There might be a way to use this screaming brat against the president and bring the colony back to Earth.

 

Amanda and Sarek were directly behind the Ambassador from Earth. She flinched as she caught that stray thought. She looked at Sarek but his shields were firmly in place. She resolved to tell him what she learned as soon as they had privacy. She was reluctant to use the bond as there were clearly many telepaths around. There was clearly a mystery here that they were meant to discover. Amanda had her suspicions , it was almost impossible to believe. She watched the way Marta moved and smiled. Yes ,it was entirely possible. The woman was clearly of Slavic decent and it was possible her family had disappeared into the great wastes. Amanda frowned wondering what effects Chernobyl would have on augmented humans? Would the remaining radiation enhance or cause damage to the unique cell structure of that branch of humanity. For once Amanda wished she had Sarek’s understanding of science and mathematical probabilities. She resigned herself to having to find out the old fashioned way by asking questions. She snuck a peek at Catherine who was wit Marta cooing over the baby. At least there was n o chance of betrayal there. Clearly Catherine and David dotted on their god child.

 

Sarek’s shield were firmly in place. He had been taken aback for the second time in his life by the power of a mind. A child’s mind who had little if any self disciple. He noticed that his wife had also raised shields. Not the passive ones he had grown accustomed to but full shields. This concerned him but given the fact that there were a number of very strong unknown telepaths present he could not even risk communicating through the bond. He at least now had a very good idea of why they had been asked to visit and why he specifically had been requested. His families close relationship with Gol was well known on this planet. Skon had arranged that several Masters be sent as instructors. He had noted that they were here tonight. At first, he had thought it was out o politeness as he was related to

Master T’ Van but now he was not so certain. Had they been attempting to hid Miranda’s gifts? Were they here to shield the members of the various diplomatic delegation? Sarek was reasonably certain he was right. What did this mean? Was the child actually a danger to herself and others? Sarek looked at Amanda and decided it was more then likely true. Amanda herself had warned that it had been hard for her to control her gifts. If Miranda were on the same or higher level then his wife then she would need specialized training. That then was the reason they were here. The rest was a” smoke screen” as the Terrans would say. His head pounded but he was glad he had figured it out. Sarek hated puzzles and this one had been most disconcerting.

 

Part 7 (Plans)Rating R

 

That went very well. Lucian thought as he watched Miranda. That little girl was a handful even for the preservers. They had manipulated the human race many times to advance them but Miranda had appeared on her own. She was a puzzle that they still had to work out. Of course given the push they had given humanity during the Eugenics was it was perhaps fitting that such a child appear. The fact that she had unique needs was however problematic. They had whispered in the dreams of both her parents to arrange this conference. It was not the best solution but it was very clear that Miranda could not be trained properly here on Ceti. While her mother was a telepath she did not have the skills or discipline to handle such a child alone. Even with the help of the Vulcan adapts Miranda was a danger to herself and others. The only real option was to have her be trained full time on Vulcan. The Elders had been adamant that the child be trained properly insisting she had a great destiny to fulfill one day. Lucian was uncertain but he done as commanded. It was perhaps ironic that Amanda be the first being/human with superior power that she meet. Amanda however could do little about the persistent scans. Like the others she blocked because they did not wish to harm the child. Amanda was glad that Ambassador Hall had made his excuses and left. Miranda’s vocalizations had chased him away.

 

“Such a loud scream is illogical.” Sarek stated. “Surely her parents can hear her through their bond?”

 

“Actually Sarek it is logical because it chased most of the humans away.” Mariana said, “I would assume the child can sense her scream are offering discomfort to the people here.”

 

“Mariana is right Sarek. It was an effective way to end the party and logical when one considers the choices.” Amanda said, “Miranda simply made the environment non -productive for everyone.”

 

“If she did then she already shows formidable reasoning abilities.” Sarek said impressed. “One would think she has Vulcan genes.”

 

Amanda rolled her eyes. “Not Vulcan Sarek. That is no Sape child. No , it is a gifted child or as they called it augmented. I would venture to guess she is causing her family a great deal of difficulty. It is probably why they asked us all here.”

 

“Yes, That makes perfect sense.” Mariana said “Our races are the most telepathic in the Federation. Vulcan is known for its control and Betazid for our willingness to reach out to heal. Both our worlds have sent healers and teachers to assist the Ceti.”

 

“Perhaps the need is greater now.” Amanda said “Miranda is not only a telepathic child. Her parents are important political figures on this world and her father is considered an expert in genetics. Perhaps they fear they will be accused of creating the gift?”

 

“That is entirely possible.” Sarek said “Earth has an irrational fear left over from the last great war. We must do all we can to assist this colony. Independence and acceptance by the wider Federation will be necessary to ensure the colonies safety. If we do not secure this then it is possible Earth will react in a genocidal manner.”

 

Ambassador Mariana looked a little concerned at Sarek’s statement. She looked to Amanda to see if she shared Sarek’s assessment. Amanda looked grim.

 

“Would Earth really attempt to neutralize this colony?” The Ambassador from Betazid asked

 

“Yes, I think Sarek is right. They would seek to destroy this colony. It is one thing for humans to accept a Vulcan or Betazid with telepathy or telekinetic abilities, but ,they would fear those same gifts in humans. I think it is about fear and inferiority complexes. The average homo sapiens would fear being enslaved by the more advanced homo superior. I know it may seem hard to understand but Khan and his brothers and sisters enslaved Earth. Then Colonel Green murdered millions more after the war. He was insane but he was also a half breed. The people of Earth are afraid and fear is not rational. They know Betazid and Vulcan have their own home worlds and would not seek to conquer Earth. But the people who are augmented or Halflings are from Earth. It would seem only natural that they want to rule. The homo sapiens trust aliens far more then there own because overall your people have done nothing but help Earth. Humans know ourselves and we are aggressive.” Amanda said.

 

“Then we must ensure that Earth never learns the truth.” Sarek said.

 

Both women nodded in agreement.

 

Part 8 ( Set up For Explanations) Rating PG

 

Marta was afraid of what was going to happen. What if Vulcan and Betazid did not want to help them? Both worlds had been very generous so far and it was hard to ask for more. Miranda and several other children needed more then tutors. Miranda needed to be in a totally controlled environment. It was not going to be easy to leave Ceti and Jason but they both knew it was necessary for a while. If Vulcan would help them. If they would accept a human pupil to the mental disciplines. She rocked her daughter and wished Jason was just an ordinary man and not the President of a New world. Then again if he was ordinary he could not ask for the help they needed. She soothed the baby as she watched many of the guests leave. Jason was very skilled at handling almost everyone.

 

Jason saw their last guest out. He looked over and was relieved to see Catherine and David talking quietly to Marta. They had been good friends and their unwavering support was one of the reasons they had survived so well. He noted that the ambassadors from Vulcan and their spouses were still present along with their security forces. He had hoped to discuss this in the morning but it was clear that they had come to some conclusions all on their own. He ran his hand threw his hair in frustration. He was uncertain if he had been scanned or if they picked up the information from Miranda or Marta. Then again he thought it could just be that razor sharp mind of Sarek’s. He motioned for his people to close the ballroom doors and he called for chairs and a small table. Everything he requested was immediately brought along with refreshments. Coffee, tea and for himself and David a bottle of Kentucky’s finest bourbon. The group gathered and everyone took their seats around the table. Sarek’s brow rose as David Mc Coy poured he and Jason a rather large tumbler of bourbon.

 

“This is purely for medicinal purposes Ambassador though I would be happy to pour you all a drink.”

 

“No, Thank you Dr. Mc Coy . “ Amanda said grinning. “We need Sarek clear headed and thinking straight.”

 

Ambassador Mariana handed her and her mates tumbler over. “Pour me one. I have a feeling it will be medically sound.”

 

David laughed and poured them each a generous amount.

 

Part 9 (Elements) Rating PG

 

Sarek watched as David filled the tumblers. He could not understand why they considered alcohol medicinal. In most cases, it reduced efficiency and impaired judgment. He knew that humans and many other species used alcohol as a means to relax and to reduce inhibitions. He looked at Amanda for clarification. His wife just sipped her coffee for a moment and watched the others. Amanda watched and almost wished she could indulge. There was however a need for clear logical thinking and she knew her tolerance was not sufficient to drink that fine old bourbon. {Sarek do not worry it is just a little alcohol to give them the courage they need to explain what they want and need from us. Humans sometimes use it as bonding experiences as well as to relax inhibitions.}

 

Sarek’s brow rose at that but decided to be patient. He was Vulcan and given the speed at which the bourbon was being consumed it would not take the humans long to relax and unwind. He had to admit he was pleased his wife was refraining from drinking. He watched somewhat amazed at how simply drinking that amber liquid relaxed the humans. Jason set his tumbler down and took his wife’s hand.

 

“I am certain that you have all guessed why we asked you here. Ceti, Myself and Marta need your help.”

 

“How may we be of assistance?” Sarek asked. He folded his fingers and waited for the answer.

 

Marta rocked the baby and looked at Jason who nodded.

 

“Mirada as you have all notices is a very strong Telepath.”

 

Daniel sipped his tea and thought {Now there is an understatement if ever I heard one.}

 

{Daniel behaves and be silent so we may learn.} T’ Mara rebuked.

 

Marta blushed but continued. “What you all do not know is a large percentage of our colony is now telepathic. 90 percent of all children born here are so gifted. The reasons are because of who their parents are.”

 

“The trait must be passed on by the parents as a dominate gene. It seems to occur more often and is greater strength among females.” Sarek said

 

{What am I chopped liver?} He was indignant

 

{Daniel…enough act appropriately.} T’ Mara said {What he means is that the gene for the trait is carried on the mother’s portion of human DNA. What you call the X chromosome.}

 

{I know that T’ Mara we all learned that most of the stronger genes come from the X chromosome. It is also, why women can be stronger in this. They have two copies of X} Daniel said he wanted her to know he did understand.

 

Amanda glared at him. “So most of the people here on the colony with a few exceptions are genetically enhances or augments?” Amanda said

 

“I am an augment Jason is not though he carries the recessive genes for it.” Marta said “Many of our people lived together to give support. I meet Jason and fell in love. I did not worry about it as he was a normal or so we thought.”

 

Amanda nodded suddenly getting a picture of what happened. She looked at Sarek who seemed as if he was cut out of stone though his sharp eyes missed nothing.

 

“How did you stay hidden?” Amanda asked shocked that so many still survived.

 

“We stayed out of sight. Kept a low profile and remained separate. We lived in religious communities. Closed communities. We told everyone modern medicine was against our religion.” Marta said, “Even Jason did not know until recently. We kept records of the families we know that have augments in them. “She looked away. “We never asked to be created and we have never broken any laws. On Earth we had to hide who and what we were.” She looked at Amanda who nodded understanding.

 

“My wife and I meet at a genetics conference. I fell in love at first sight and I have to admit it took me a while to get her to marry me. I did not know about her status at the time or my own. My family must have hidden the fact that my great grandfather was a guard in Kahn’s service. I have to say I never understood the fear of them.” He took his wife’s hand. “To me she is just my wife and I love her. I learned a lot being in this colony. Many of the papers I have written about gene therapy would not have been possible without Marta’s insights into genetics. We are a team as are most couples here. When the children began to be born with higher Psi ratings and higher intelligences we just thought it was good breeding.” Jason looked sheepish.

 

Amanda grinned.

 

“It was a logical assumption.” Sarek said

 

“Logical but not the whole answer was it.” Ambassador Mariana said, “There is Jadon’s element here isn’t there?”

 

Jason nodded. “Yes, and it is making our children four times as Psi sensitive.”

 

“What is that?” Amanda asked. “She had never heard of this and had a feeling it was important.

 

The Ambassador looked away a moment. “It is a rare element in the air and soil and water. When a pregnant woman is exposed in early pregnancy, it somehow encourages growth of the brain. It is plentiful on my world and our scientists theorize it is the reason we developed Telepathy. “She looked at Sarek whose brows were furrowed. “Some areas of Earth have trace elements of this substance, as does any world that has a telepathic species. Vulcan has about ½ to ¾ the level of Betazid and Earth about 1/8 to 1/16 depending on location and the level of the element. . Once the first children are born the trait becomes genetic and can be passed on. If Jadon is present then it enhances the natural gifts.”

 

“What is this element?” Sarek asked he was trying to identify what it might be.

 

“It is often found in rock formations or crystals. It shape may be solid, liquid or gaseous. The truth is it is hard to identify without proper interments.” Mariana explained. “I will send you the chemical and quantum signatures.”

 

Amanda looked shocked but it explained a lot. If the element was in the air and soil then it was clear that all of Vulcan had been exposed. So had she and Daniel. She wondered what effect it would have on them?

 

“Is it dangerous? If it is then the we must find a way to neutralize the effects.”

 

“No T’ Sia it is not.” This came from Dr. Mc Coy. “It is natural and it has some radiation to it but it is benign as far as we can determine. It is perhaps beneficial if one does not mind the extra gifts. The problem comes in when the people exposed to high levels are already high in the ratings. They produce children who are off our normal scales. Children who have little control or understanding. It was why I asked Jason to request Vulcan adapts and healers. It was all I could think of to help train them in control. We asked Betazid because of your long experiences with Jadon. I learned about it from Hannah of the 9th houses work on beneficial elements. Her paper answered a lot of questions for me.”

 

“So what is it you require? More assistance from Betazid and Vulcan?” Sarek asked :We will gladly send more healers.”

 

Dr. Jones looked away sadly.” We would be grateful. But… We need more. Miranda needs more then adapts. She requires a Master healer Priestess, She needs T‘ Lar”

 

Sarek stiffened. “ I do not believe she would consent to leave Vulcan.”

 

“I know. Now would we ask such a thing.” Jason said He held his wife’s hand. “That is why we request asylum for Miranda and Marta on Vulcan. Only then will she get the medical and spiritual help she needs.”

 

Sarek was stunned.

 

“I can not leave now. I must help my world but my wife and daughter need your help.”

 

Amanda looked at Sarek.

 

Catherine Mc Coy spoke up. “She is just a baby Ambassador. She is powerful and her mother can barely contain her will now. I think this is hard for them to ask. They are not safe here because that ambassador Hall is snooping around. Earth will destroy them.”

 

“ I have been forced to sedate the child several times.” Dr. McCoy said “I had no choice , it can not continue.”

 

“Yes it would not be wise. She will develop a tolerance soon enough. “ Sarek said. “I will speak to T’ Lar on this.”

 

“Thank you “ A relieved Jason Jones said. He bowed deeply.

 

Part 10 ( Empathy) PG

 

Amanda frowned understanding that this was going to require a great deal of special handling. The President’s wife and child could not simply disappear to many questions would be raised. They could not permanently remove them because both would want and need to return to their lives at some point. She knew that the real reason for the move would need to be classified at least in the beginning. She had an idea but it was very radical and very cruel to the family. Yet it would perhaps buy them six months to a year of time. She thought about it with care. She looked at Sarek and his brow rose sharply as if to say she was insane to suggest such a thing.

 

Marta looked at them and wondered at the flawless communication. While she could hear much of her husbands thoughts he could at best only sense her emotions. He was not a natural telepath and it made a complete Vulcan like bond impossible. She could see what ever Amanda suggested was distasteful to Sarek. She would wait however to hear the suggestion. She knew that they had to find a legitimate reason for her to live on Vulcan away from Jason. She wanted to weep because the thought of being separated made her want to weep. Marta already knew how they would arrange for her to be off world but it was going to require a major deception. She held her daughter and tried to calm her fears and sadness knowing Miranda would pick up on it easily. Just then Miranda began to cry again. Her small fists waved in the air as she screamed . Sarek flinched and was almost tempted to cover his ears as the sound was piercing. The baby’s Nanny came over and offered to take Miranda out. Marta was hesitant but knew that she was to upset to be with the child at this moment.

 

“I will take her Marta. Miranda will be fine as soon as she is in her own room.”

 

Marta nodded to her friend. “Yes take her.” She was almost crying herself. Yet Tala was right Miranda be better off in the psi shielded room. “I will come and check on her after we are done here.”

 

“She is just reacting to you.” Tala said “Miranda loves you both.”

 

“I know.” Marta said she turned and went to Jason’s side.

 

Sarek was shocked to see her bury her head into the President’s chest and to see that the couple were wrapped together tightly watching almost hopelessly as the nanny took their screaming child out.

 

Marina watched and sighed this was a terrible situation. At times like this she almost understood why Earth had such strict regulations. Clearly her friends were afraid and in deep pain.

 

Catherine and Amanda walked over to her to offer their comfort as the President and the Ambassadors along with Dr. Mc Coy all went to the side to confer.

 

“Now honey don’t you cry we will find away to help you.” Catherine said

 

“Catherine is right we have one planetary president , two ambassadors and ourselves. We will find a way for you and your family to be together and safe and secure this world as well. Sarek is a very skilled diplomat and Ambassador Marina is no slouch either.” Amanda said “The first thing is to secure your world and then we will find a way to tell Earth about the changes in your population. I know it is an open secret but still if it is official like for Vulcan and Betazid then the Federation will force Earth to acknowledge you perhaps as a new species of humans rather then a sub set. “

 

“Amanda that is actually a good idea.” Catherine said “If they are a new species then the old rules can not apply. We just have to make it appear that the changes occurred naturally.” Catherine said “ David , Jason come over here Amanda may have just come up with a solution.”

 

Sarek and Marina exchanged a look and followed the men over to the excited human woman.

 

Part 11 (News) PG

 

David Mc Coy listened to Amanda’s suggestion and rubbed his chin. That was an interesting proposal and one that they had not considered. He looked at Jason who seemed shocked at the idea of their children not being considered earth type humans.

 

Mariana grinned. “It is not such a stretch when one considers how the Federation classifies the humanoids of Betazid. Homo Betazid instead of Homo sapiens. We could perhaps classify them as Homo Beta Zid Ceti or perhaps Homo Ceti.”

 

Marta looked a little perplexed “Why would we need to add anything? Why not just call it as it is.”

 

Amanda resisted rolling her eyes” Because Earth would never tolerate it.”

 

“Amanda is correct. It would be like… waving a red flag in front of a bovine…”

 

“Waving a red flag at a bull.” Amanda finished for Sarek. The image he projected made her grin. He was learning idiomatic standard quite well but he still had some work to do.

 

“I tend to agree. “Catherine said, “Earth is still very backward in m any ways. Too many people remember Paxton as a hero and Terra Prime then there was Colonel Green. You know many do not hold that idiot in contempt, as he should be. No better to be a new species, which the children are. Otherwise they might fall under the old laws and be excluded from so much. As to Home Beta Zid that is a good idea as far as protection goes. If you are ID as a part of Marina’s species. You might find greater protection and they would fear your children less.”

 

“Sarek what do you think?” Jason asked.

 

Sarek looked away for a moment. “I agree with every ones statements yet in the end it will be up to your people to decide. Perhaps a new identity would be safest.”

 

“We have time for this to be determined.” Jason said. “It has been a long day and evening. Perhaps it would be wisest to begin fresh in the morning.”

 

Amanda was grateful as she was exhausted and knew her thoughts were not as clear as they could be. Even Sarek seemed to be tired.

 

The group agreed and they all headed to their rooms. Amanda was silent as she considered the implications of what they were being asked to do. The alternative was to create a scene and situation where Marta had to seek asylum from her planet and people. That would mean she and Miranda would not be able to see Jason again. Such a plan was likely to be detrimental to all involved and had to be considered a very last resort.

 

Sarek bowed to the assembly and followed Amanda out. Sarek’s mind was reviewing the new information and attempting to find a way to help not only the population of Ceti but the President and his family. Sarek knew all to well the pressures a leader would be under to conform to the considered norms. He knew that Dr. Jason Jones had to be highly concerned for both his wife and daughter to seek out their assistance. Sarek also found he admired the man’s courage in remaining with his wife and child. He knew that humans generally were afraid of those that were different. He himself had been shortly taken aback when Amanda and then Daniel had reveled their unique gifts. Sarek wondered if this was indeed a new race of beings developing and if it was what did it mean for the quadrant and for humanity itself? Amanda’s thoughts were running on the same path as her mates. Was this going to change humanity of forge a new breed of humans? She almost hoped the latter was true because so many of her own people needed a place that would except them. While many did not wish to leave Earth, many more had. It would be nice to know there was an established independent world to go to. While Jamie’s colony was thriving it still lacked the population to seek true independence from Earth. Having Ceti there would mean that there was an other world that could perhaps support them in time of crisis. Amanda made a mental note to contact Garak , Adrianna and Jamie by subspace to see what they thought. Perhaps they could begin formal relations to let the Ceti know they were not alone.

 

Marta watched them leave. She leaned into Jason and he wrapped his arms around her. “There is no going back now honey.”

 

“Jason….I think we have made friends as well as allies. “She hugged him and laid her head on his chest. ”Amanda is one of us.”

 

Not many things shocked Dr. Jason Jones anymore but that little piece of news did. He had suspected Amanda might have a high Psi rating but to be an enhanced human was not something he would have believed.

 

“ Are you certain?”

 

“Jason she is. I ran a quick scan…” Marta held up the small tri-corder. “ David ran it and then did a cross reference to the DNA data base it is conclusive. He thought we could use the information.”

 

“Alright so who’s is she?”

 

Marta smiled. “Kahn’s family line.”

 

Jason froze and looked down. “That is a joke right?”

 

“No, She is in fact likely related to Miranda and I.”

 

Jason looked up to the heavens and smiled “Thank you lord.”

 

Even here on Ceti they had heard about how protective the Vulcan’s were of family and they had ample proof that Sarek was protective of his wife. If her happiness mattered then he would do all he could to protect her and her family.

 

“Well then you must be certain to see she gets that information.” Jason said

 

\---------------------------------

 

“Damn , T’ Mara we have to talk to Sarek and Amanda.”

 

“What is wrong Daniel?”

 

“The scan you did to find the source of the disturbance. The tri- corder did a genetic scan and I cross referenced it. The information looked familiar to me.”

 

“What did you find Daniel that disturbs you?” T’ Mara asked calmly.

 

Daniel was pacing clearly agitated and emotional. “This is not good at all. It just changed everything. Lord what a mess.”

 

“Daniel slow down and tell me what is wrong.” His Bond-mate demanded.

 

Daniel paced more. ”Amanda is going to freak. Oh man this is not good at all. “

 

T’ Mara caught him and took the PADD. She frowned “Troubling indeed. “ She went to the com’ Ambassador we have some disturbing information.”

 

Part 12 (Revelations)

 

“Come to our quarters with your report.” Sarek said

 

Amanda sighed as she went to change. Her formal wear was quickly exchanged for a lounging suit made of linen /silk like material. She slipped on soft shoes and went to prepare some hot drinks. Coco for her and Daniel and Tea for Sarek and T’ Mara she had a feeling rest was still a pleasant dream.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Catherine looked at David. “Do you think they will help us?”

 

“Honey I think it is a good possibility. Vulcan’s are very logical people. They will find a logical reason to help if they feel it is in their interests. As to the Betazoids I have no doubt we can count on them. Unlike the Vulcan’s they are almost human. I scanned hundreds of them and the only real differences are the telepathy and a few minor internal parts. Their appendix actually helps regulate their digestive hormones which is why they are all so fit. “ David said “I know they will help but the fact is we need Vulcan more. They have years of training that we need to help Miranda. I do not think that Marina and her people could do the same good as Vulcan. Sarek however is a good man he will want to help.”

 

“He is Vulcan David. Logic aside they may not want to cause trouble. Their relations with Earth are strained maybe they won’t want to help over this. They might see it as an internal human issue.”

 

David smiled as he went to his wife’s side. She was rocking Leonard and looked worried. Their son was not a telepath but he had been exposed and rated very high on the tests. He was a latent thank heavens and because of it they were almost as concerned as Marta and Jason.

 

“They will help Ceti and maybe even be able to help us with Leonard. Perhaps they could help us by setting a block up.”

 

“It would be nice. He would sleep so much better.” Catherine said “But I am not sure we should alter his mind. He has a right to develop.”

 

David smiled a little sadly. “ Perhaps, But he is my son and I want what is best for him. His gift is harming him without controls. If they can make it so he can sleep better and live a normal life then it is worth it. After all he will never develop more then the ability to hear. Catherine it could drive him crazy without controls.”

 

“I know. Maybe I just wish he had a chance at more or perhaps less. As it is he is caught between the two worlds.”

 

“I know baby.” David said kissing her lightly. “ We will find out what can be done. Vulcan is renowned for its learning I am certain they will help us all.”

 

“I hope so David. I really do. I am so afraid.” Catherine said as she set her sleeping son down.

 

David held her as they watched Leonard sleep. “Do not worry he is healthy and happy. We make sure he has a good life. Remember we are heading back to Earth in a month to visit my folks. He will be fine. “

 

“I am still worried about leaving them. I feel like we are abandoning them.”

 

David smiled “Honey it is just a visit it is not going to be forever. Besides you like Georgia in the spring you can see all the peach blossoms.”

 

“I hope so.” Catherine said she had a bad feeling about this. She liked Ceti and really did not wish to return to Earth.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

T’ Mara looked at Daniel who had changed into casual clothing. Her brow rose but she said nothing knowing he would not understand the need to dress more formally. He considered Amanda and Sarek family and as such saw no need to dress up for a visit. She knew that was just one aspect of his humanity she would have to adapt to in some ways. She sighed as she noted his loose leggings and sandals. T’ Mara slipped out of her formal wear and put on a loose fitting tunic and trousers. She followed Daniel out and he seemed almost eager to get to Sarek and Amanda’s quarters which was illogical as they were only three doors down.

 

{Hurry this is important.}

 

{Daniel it is not necessary to run. The outcome will be the same if they learn the information in one minute or ten.}

 

Daniel rolled his eyes. {That is not the point.}

 

{What is The point?}

 

{This is dangerous information. It could endanger Amanda and even John Grayson.}

 

{Indeed as well as the other members of her family. I am not unaware of the potential hazards. The fact remains that there is little they can do this night.}

 

{T’ Mara it could be explosive. Especially given the fact that Amanda pissed off so many important people. They would love to use something like this to hang her.}

 

T’ Mara had not considered all the implications but she quickly reviewed Earth’s laws on Eugenics and frowned. Daniel noted the unusual expression.

 

{See It is bad.} He sent. Worry showed clearly on his face as he thought of all the potential dangers. The least of which was an all out witch hunt for the surviving descendants of Kahn and his followers. He knew that Earth and humanity were far from civilized. The last World War had only ended about 150 years ago and many were still wary of each other. Even first contact had not completely erased the fears of beings that were different. He felt afraid for all of them because the simple fact was there were a lot of people hiding and if it was reveled that Ceti was a colony, then the families of the people left behind would be in grave danger. He sighed and wished he could believe humans had evolved beyond their savagery. He looked at T’ Mara and wished he had her calm and control. He sighed as he felt her mental touch.

 

{All will be well my love. Control will come as you learn to meditate and relax. I did not learn this skill overnight. }

 

Her words made him feel important and worthy and he straightened up.

{I will have to meditate tonight.}

 

T’ Mara nodded{ I will help you relax first then we will meditate together.}

 

Daniel grinned{ I am certain that will prove beneficial. Though I doubt meditation will be the result.}

 

T’ Mara blushed then firmly said { Your well being matters to me. So. meditation it will be.}

 

They took their seats and waited for Amanda as Sarek gave them each a sharp look.

 

Daniel flushed then straightened forcing himself to look in control. Sarek was surprised at this but said nothing. He was amazed at how quickly Daniel was learning how to control his emotions.

 

“What is it that you have discovered?” Sarek asked.

 

Rather then answer T’ Mara handed Sarek the PADD. “ I believe this is conclusive.”

 

Sarek read the Data and sighed deeply. “ Indeed, this shall prove to be a challenge. “ He covered his lips with his fingers then indicated listening devices. He found them only moments before their arrival.

 

Daniel looked confused but followed his line of vision. His eyes became wide. “Damn.”

 

Sarek looked at him sharply.

 

“ I ah …burned my tongue.”

 

Amanda looked at him sharply. Then at Sarek what was going on now?

 

She handed everyone their drinks and looked down at the PADD Sarek held. {What is it?}

 

{Listening devices I believe they are Terran.}

 

{SOB , Damn Hall. Alright so we do not openly discuss this. } She grinned wickedly “ Daniel I thought I told you to drink it slowly?”(Daniel we need a diversion of topics.}

 

“I was… Yah, you know mother has restricted my chocolate intake. I am down to only one snickers a week and only if I am good”. he said in a depressed tone he said going along.

 

T’ Mara frowned until she realized that he was talking for the microphones.

 

“Sweets are not healthy for humans. T’ Sia T’ Lara only seek to protect your health.”

 

Amanda grinned and winked Sarek looked at her thinking she was enjoying this to much.

 

“You have calmed down since your chocolate intake has been reduced.” Sarek added. {Amanda the scans show that you are related to Marta and Miranda. It seems that you have once again found family.} The last said in an almost ironic tone. {It seems that Vulcan will be adding more humans to its population and creating more alliances through blood ties.}

 

“I feel have dead now.” Daniel complained playing the petulant teen for all it was worth. {Sarek looks amused.} Daniel sent to T’ Mara {I thought he would at least be annoyed.

 

{He is becoming accustomed to his wife having family create alliances and cause unique difficulties.}

T’ Mara sent back with an ironic tone. {I do believe our house will soon increase again or at least the extended version of it.}

 

{Daniel enough or Sarek might actually think you are unhappy.} Amanda warned.

 

Daniel nodded “I guess it has been better for my skin.” {Great more humans to have fun with. I wonder if Dr. Jones plays basketball?} Daniel grinned and then to Amanda {Amanda how are we going to do this now?}

 

{I guess you and I will have to be the go betweens If we try to communicate directly with each others bond-mates they will both get headaches and that is not necessary} Amanda still recalled Sarek’s pain after the incident at Star Fleet head quarters. She had had little sympathy for him at the time because he had kept her in the dark, this time however ,he was innocent so she would not cause him undo discomfort. In time she knew that they all be able to communicate easily but they were not there just yet.

 

{Daniel what is going on?} T’ Mara asked she would put up with the headache if it helped them solve the problem. She could sense Amanda was trying not to project her thought to her. It seemed the T’ Sia wanted to spare her a headache.

 

{Do not worry T’ Mara we got it covered. I really do not think Amanda or I want you or Sarek to have a migraine tonight.} He winked at her and leered.

 

T’ Mara glared at him. “Ambassador Mariana requests that you and Lady Amanda call on Betazid on your way home. It seems that their leader wishes to discuss a cultural exchange. They were most impressed on their visit to Vulcan. I am told the minister wishes to send her eldest daughter Luwaxona to study at Gol.”

 

“That would be wonderful.” Amanda said smiling. It is so good other worlds are beginning to see the value of Logic.”

 

Sarek looked at Amanda {Do not over do it my wife.}

 

Amanda rolled her eyes.

 

Ambassador Hall turned off the feed. It could record and he would check it out in the morning. Clearly, they were not going to discuss anything of great importance.

 

Part 13 (Betazid Reaction)

 

Ambassador Marina sent the encoded message to her home world. She had a feeling that power politics would soon be needed and her government had to be informed at once.

 

She listened as the First Daughter of the Sixth house cursed loudly and fluently in all four of their traditional dialects. It was not often one could anger their leader but clearly the thought that Earth could possibly neutralize Ceti was a trigger.

 

Mariana did not blame her because all of their medical and mental scans registered the humans of Ceti to be nearly genetic matches for a Betazid.

They were in fact closer to the Beta normal then they were to standard humans.

 

Marina’s scans of Amanda and Daniel were different however; it was as if they were the starting point. While it was true, they had unique and powerful gifts it was also true that they could be identified as children of enhanced humans. The child Miranda however was completely different. Her level of power was just short of Luwaxona and that was a frightening thing. However, Mariana was still curious about Amanda’s level. She had a feeling that they were not even close to measuring her gifts that the human somehow altered their scans. The Genetic markers however clearly identified her as coming from Kahn’s line. For all intensive purposes, the children being born on Ceti could have been Betazid’s. That meant that their world would have to help them or risk being eventually marked themselves. Mariana could clearly see bitter diplomatic battle taking place. She had no doubt Vulcan would side with them in this but would it be enough to counter Earth and her other colonies that were at best anti - telepath?

 

“Warn Ambassador Hall That Betazid considers the people of Ceti to be our family. I will send several ships to ensure their safety. Luwana and the first fleet will be there in three standard days. Please inform President Jones that this is simply to protect them until other options can be arranged. I will allow no Homo beta to be harmed even if they did not originate on our worlds.”

 

Mariana started. Luwana was the leaders second sister and in charge of a sizable fleet. It was clearly a strong show of support. She just hoped President Jones would understand. “It will be done.” She said, “We could perhaps offer to allow them to join us in alliance.”

 

“We will invite them to join us as a protected world if they wish. If not we shall secure and alliance and a mutual protection pact. Betazid will ensure they gain their seat in the Federation or we will withdraw.”

 

Marina winced. Her leader was clearly angry and that was not a good thing at all. Especially when she as Betazid leader was headed for Earth for a general Federation assembly.

 

If the First Daughter ran into opposition in her current mood, she would make a Romulan look sociable and a Klingon civilized. She recalled the last time her leader had lost control and winced. A 5th century statue had slammed against a wall and shattered into a million pieces. She knew that it could just as easily be that fool Adlair.

 

Part 14 (Testing the Odds) PG

 

Early the next morning-

 

It was becoming increasingly clear to Ambassador Hall that far more was going on then they first believed. It was almost as if Ceti was trying to distance itself from Earth for some unknown reason. He wondered what it could possibly be. What did Vulcan and Betazid have that Earth lacked or was unwilling to provide? While the lose of a single Colony world to independence was not a great worry it could become a flood gate. Already Mars , Titan and IO were independent. While those worlds and Moons still generally fell in with Earth’s wishes newer colonies like Ceti had no reason to. They were not in Earth’s home system and many of the current citizens had never even set foot on their home world. The Ambassador frowned as he reviewed the details. It was disturbing when one realized that given the colonies current birth rate Ceti would soon have ¾ of its population native born. He leaned back as he considered how young this worlds population was. It meant that this work force had a lot of energy to finish transforming this world. He might be displeased with the population but Ceti was a world worth colonizing. Even as they had been in tents it was a jewel. He hated that Earth lost control of it. He began to write out his report for Earth’s president. It was imperative that Earth determine what the Vulcan’s and Betazid’s were planning. It would not do for Earth to be cut out of any profitable business. It was also vital that Earth at least maintained influence here. After all the Federation was growing and changing and humans should stick together for their common good.

 

He closed off communication and went to change into something more casual for the days events.

 

\--------------------

 

Daniel rolled over and groaned. His head was pounding. He pulled the covers back up over his head. He looked at the clock and cursed. It was not possible that it was already 5 am. One of the few things he hated about his new family and culture was the fact that they got up before the suns. He pulled the pillow back over his head and wondered if he could get away with pretending to be ill.

 

{No you can not. We are to have breakfast with T’ Sia Amanda and Ambassador Sarek. If you pretend to be ill They will be concerned and Amanda will worry. Sarek will want to ease her concern and you will find yourself on the first flight home to Vulcan and I will likely be with you. This would be dangerous as we are here to act as their primary body guards.} T’ Mara sent.

 

{I know, I know I was just thinking about it. I would never lie to stay asleep longer. It was just to make me remember my duty.} He rolled out of bed and stumbled to the shower. He hated sleeping alone because he sleep better when T’ Mara was in his arms safe. When they were apart he worried about her safety.

 

{That is not logical.}

 

{I love you baby but it is to early to discuss logic.} Daniel said {Humans grumble but we still do what we have to do. It is our way of handling irrational work and situations.}

 

{I understand …. No I do not. Perhaps when you are more alert you can explain it.} T’ Mara said giving no impression that she to had not slept. She stepped into her uniform and smoothed it out. Looking forward to seeing Daniel at First meal even if he seemed to be in a foul mood. It was times like these that she fully understood why her people set emotions aside. A moody Vulcan would be impossible to bear. A human was enough to try even a Vulcan’s patience and she cherished Daniel.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Amanda awoke and was excited. She could hardly wait to learn more. For generations her people had been hiding their gifts. She wondered if there were records here on Ceti? If so then she have to warn Jamie, Heather and Adrianna. They could not afford any unexpected surprises. She had a feeling Garak would actually prove useful in this. He could perhaps discreetly check to see if Earth had copies of the records of her people. She grinned thinking maybe having a Romulan spy in the family would prove beneficial.

 

Sarek looked at her sharply. “Amanda we can not ask him to do that!”

 

Amanda laughed and kissed Sarek good morning. “Yes we can. It is a way to show him we trust him.”

 

{I do not trust him.} Sarek thought but he blocked it from Amanda for her he said. “I think we should consider all angles and other possibilities first. It would not be beneficial if Garak were caught as a spy.”

 

“True enough I suppose.” Amanda said, “Well it was worth considering.”

 

Sarek looked away, slowly counted to fifty in Vulcan, and then in Romulan to regain control. Some how he knew the idea would horrify Garak or he would fall down laughing. It was not an outcome Sarek could predict as Romulan has tilted the odds almost as badly as humans have. He could not believe Amanda was actually thinking of using Garak to spy for them.

 

Amanda grinned knowing she confused Sarek. Of course, she never risks Garak. She smiled thinking how amused Adrianna be at Sarek’s confusion. Then again, if Garak found out he might just try it. Maybe it would be wiser not to mention it to them.

 

Part 15 (Reports) PG

 

Garak sent his report to the Tal Shair and hoped it would be sufficient. He had a feeling that he was always going to be walking a fine line now. He did not wish to lie to his people but neither did he wish to betray his new family. He sighed and shut off the link. There was a knock at the door and he looked up.

 

“Daddy will you come play catch with me?” Rordan asked.

 

Garak smiled and rose from his chair. “Do we have time before dinner?”

 

“Lots of time mommy says we have fifteen minutes.”

 

Garak smiled at that. The human child had no time sense what so ever. Rordan however was a delightful child. He was eager to include Garak in all his activities and Garak loved being called Daddy.

“Maybe we should clean up for dinner. We can help your mother set the table. Then after dinner we will have more time to play catch.”

 

“Ok, I will go wash.” The boy ran off and Garak followed knowing that he would have to supervise. One thing human and Romulan children had in common was the in ability to wash properly without supervision.

 

Adrianna made the pasta meal. She smiled as she settled the salad on the table. The sausages were almost done and the sauce was ready to pour. She wondered if this recipe would be more to Garak’s tastes. While she and Rordan were not strict vegetarians like Vulcans she did try to limit the intake of meat proteins. Garak had made it clear early on that he was the equivalent to a meat and potatoes male. She had laughed at that and made him a thick juicy steak on their first official night as a family. He had eaten with such enthusiasm that she wondered how Vulcan’s ever became herbivores? The sausage she was using today was not real meat and she hoped it pass. It was not going to be easy to get meat here on Vulcan and she was looking for alternatives in the markets. Adrianna wondered how Amanda and Sarek were doing? She had a feeling they would be warp lagged when they got back. If she remembered correctly the Ceti system was the equivalent to 12 hours ahead of there time on Vulcan. Odd how that was set up. Then again she supposed it was fortunate that that was all the differences there were. She was just glad she and Garak did not have to planet hop like Amanda and Sarek. She had a feeling it would grown boring and stressful for her really quickly. She still could not believe some people actually liked to travel like that.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Sarek considered all sides of this issue. It was not going to be easy to convince Earth that the people of Ceti were evolving into a new species of Humans. He knew that fear was a powerful thing in all races and humans especially feared that which was different. He remembered Terra Prime and hoped that no such organization would arise now. He was always wary of humans because they were a volatile species and were often for all their many advances and willingness to explore new ideas and species Xenophobic. He sat down and poured himself a glass of juice and waited for Amanda to join him for breakfast.

 

Amanda stepped out of the shower. One of the nicest things about this place was the water showers. She taken a long hot shower everyday and not felt even a little guilty. Ceti like Earth had an abundance of water and it was heavenly to just soak. She actually intended to use the communal baths latter in the day but this was enough for now to wake her up. She dressed in casual clothing and went to join Sarek. He had a meeting with the Governor and she was scheduled to help his wife open a new embassy school. Mundane activities designed to through of the ever present Ambassador Hall of Earth.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Personal log-

 

I know that something significant has happened here on Ceti. I have lived the last 15 years here and I can feel a subtle change. It is as if all of a sudden the inhabitants are afraid of me and other humans.

 

The ambassador paused.

 

Yes, humans from earth seem to unnerve the people here. Conversations end when we enter a room. He felt like he had suddenly become a leper. He knew his views on independence were at odds with many in the colony but he did not feel that was the reason.

 

Personal Log-

 

I find that this strange new marriage between a Vulcan ambassador Sarek and his human wife Amanda Grayson has altered the playing field in some indiscernible way. I had dismissed the presidents fears as being overly paranoid and unfounded. Now however I see that he is right. The people of Ceti seem naturally drawn to Amanda Grayson. She is young pretty and charming. She easily disarms all she meets. Her very humanness disarms and makes Ambassador Sarek seem less intimidating. It is not that you forget he is Vulcan but it does not seem so alien with Amanda at his side. Clearly they have drastically improved relations between Betazid and Vulcan something we on Earth always feared. Two strong Telepathic advanced races joining forces could put Earth at a disadvantage. This friendship may alter Federation policy in the future. While Vulcan appears to embrace peace one has to wonder if it is all a facade .

 

He paused and rose going to get a strong black coffee.

 

Personal Log-

 

Since the attempt on the council, it is clear personal friendships and alliances have formed. I think it is important I make this clear to Earth and the President. We must be prepared for any changes and how it may affect the Federation and Earth.

 

 

He closed the log off and went to change for the day. The missive to earth would wait until he had further information.

 

Part 16 (New Alliances Old Allies) PG

 

Charbaal sat back in his new office. He could not believe the new rank he had been given. He opened the latest reports from the fleet and frowned. It seemed that the fleet was spread out far more then he had believed. He checked the records of several key officers and had to admit his old friend had chosen well.

There had been no outcry for the execution of the traitor and he was grateful for that. He just wished it could have been a more public execution. He was almost however glad it had not been. The act of avenging their long time friend had made he and his brother closer then they had been in years. Suddenly power did not seem to matter so much. He leaned back and considered his options. One thing was certain he no longer desired his brothers seat and his brothers power. In losing his friend he realized the pain it would cause. No, he would be content with his new place and situation. He had been pleased to learn he had been named guardian of the unborn child. He smiled at that. Having no son or family of his own had always been a sore spot for him. Now he would be a protector and honorable role. He could even claim the child as his own if he wished to remain single and not marry. Not marry that was out of the question. Would it be fair to a wife to have an other couples son his heir? No woman would accept that and he could not blame her. The fact was he was going to name the child his heir boy or girl. It was only right as his friend had left him wealth and power. He had to think of his friend’s widow as well. He sighed and knew what he had to do. He rose and left to speak to her before he changed his mind and lost his nerve. There was no pressing business and he needed to get away. To share the sudden grief he felt for a man he loved like a brother.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Charvan paced and rose from behind his desk. He went to check on his beloved child. She was sleeping peacefully and he smiled. His fears were unfounded for he knew his brother never hurt a female child. He just hoped that his brother would do the right thing and marry his friends widow. It would make life so much simpler and it would give him a family to worry about and him a chance to relax as it was not going to be easy to rule that house even as a regent.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Governor watched his daughter sleep peacefully. Who could have thought such a child would change his life his world and his way of thinking? He had a feeling his Miranda was going to be a challenge to the universe.

 

His com went off as an agitated aide came running in.

 

“Sir we … The Betazids….” The Aide stopped trying to talk and flooded his mind with the image of several Royal cruisers approaching the system at high warp. The PADD was shoved into his hands.

 

His wife came across the com. “Your aide is on his way up.”

 

“Stan is here. It seems we have help arriving.”

His wife voice sounded relieved. “Thank God.”

 

He had to agree but he wondered what Earth’s Ambassador would think? He smiled at the shock Starfleet would get. He wondered what Vulcan would do? Would this make them more or less willing to help.

 

“Stan send our thanks and arrange for them to Dock at the station.”

 

“Yes sir.” The aide aid regaining his voice.

 

===================================

 

Part 17 (Common Ground) PG-13

 

Ambassador Marina received the message that the fleet was less two hours out. She was shocked at the speed in which they had gotten here. They must have been at maximum warp of 8.0 for the entire trip. She knew that the fleet had been on the outer system doing war games but even so this was a show of power that her world rarely did. She just hoped this action would not be seen as aggression or conquest by the people of this world.

 

She flipped on the news and sighed the fleets arrival was not a secret. So much for behind the scenes diplomacy.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Farina was not happy at all. She had been looking forward to Amanda’s visit. She sat down to write her friend a short note. With luck she would get it and know that they were still welcome to visit after their work was done on Ceti.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Skon moved along the path the councils chambers. He could not believe the information that had just come into his position. If it was true then the politics of the Federation would soon change forever.

 

“T’ Pau we must send a fleet to Ceti at once.”

 

The leader of Vulcan turned and raised a brow. Skon was very animated and almost emotional. Something of grave significance had to have occurred. She motioned for her primary aid and heir to take a seat and give her a report. Upon hearing the news she said.

 

“Skon send Commander Stolen and the third fleet. I find I agree with Betazid on this. Ceti must be secured. I will also speak to T’Lar about the child and her family. Vulcan will do all it can to assist this new race of beings.”

 

Skon sighed in what could have been considered relief in a human. “I will tell Sarek to form an official agreement. Perhaps a mutual defensive pact would be in order.”

 

“A logical and efficient ruse that will prove most useful for our needs, consider a cultural exchange as well. Perhaps such a device could be used to explain the presence of the Governor’s family on Vulcan.”

T’ Pau suggested reminding Skon once more to why she was such a formidable leader.

 

“I will also inform the Federation that we will be sending a significant number of people to Ceti. Perhaps if we colonize the dessert regions there will be less of a chance of Earth acting overly possessive.”

 

Skon knew that such an action would aggravate Earth but Ceti was an independent world free to invite colonists from any where they wished. Vulcans on Ceti in large numbers gave them a legitimate reason to defend the world. He nodded and considered suggesting the same to Betazid. Mentally he wondered at what improvements the next generation would have in mental abilities? He froze as he suddenly recalled that Amanda was pregnant.

Just then a message came in. He waited as T’ Pau took it and then turned to him.

 

“It seems our allies on Betazid are in agreement that this new race must be protected. Their leader has suggested we coordinate our defenses of this world. I have agreed to this. You will go to Betazid Embassy on Earth Skon and secure a more formal alliance. It seems that we have found our common ground. It seems Amanda assured and convinced them we would be willing to assist.” Her brow rose “Your daughter has a deep faith in our ability to see the logic in this. We should not disappoint her. For a human her mind is quite clever. It seems once more we will be creating family alliances.”

 

Her manner suggested that perhaps he should attend to that issue.

 

Skon was shocked but bowed. As he left the chambers, he once more wondered why it was that every recent event and change seemed to have Amanda at its core. How was this family related? He made a mental note to seek out and examine Amanda’s family tree. After all it seemed her line was changing politics and alliances forever and it would not do to keep being surprised.

 

Lucian smiled as he watched events unfold. It was all beginning to fall into place. In 300 years peace would finally come to the Galaxy and all their children would understand that under it all they were family.

Part 18 (Secrets) PG

 

Daniel moved with agile grace. He was determined to find out what exactly was going on. He felt his senses had heightened ever since they had landed on this planet. He shook off his uneasy and hurried. He had told T’Mara he was simply going to run. It was not an unusually event so she had not questioned him too deeply. He sprinted along the road as he headed for the medical center. He wanted to have a long private talk with Doctor MC Coy. A Human to human exchange without anyone of an official capacity around to ask questions or to interfere. Daniel was determined to get his answers one way or an other.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Amanda left their quarters and headed for the library. She had research to do. She had not yet officially told Sarek she was pregnant but ,clearly, he had guessed and was concerned. She wanted to check the research out before seeking Dr. Mc Coy out for some answers. She would not go into t his blindly. Then once she had her facts, she would take an official pregnancy test and when they returned home tell Sarek the official good news. She had to admit she wanted T’Mir’s reassurance all was well.

 

Sarek’s remark about her being pregnant had startled her. She had not corrected him but then thought about it. It was definitely a possibility and it would explain her strange cravings. Of course, the bond would tell Sarek if something had changed. She spent last night’s meditation checking her self out. She could hear the now beating heart of their child. She could not believe she had missed it and that her Vulcan husband had heard it first. Then again, he did have better ears. She smiled and silently prayed that was one feature he child would inherit. She had a feeling it would please her staid husband a lot. She wished for his green eyes as well. Amanda was a little afraid, as they had been told that it could be dangerous given that the cross species breeding rarely produced viable offspring. It was the other reason she had not informed Sarek she had wanted to be certain about the baby being all right first. She knew regardless she carry any child to term it was just her beliefs. The issue was if there was something wrong, she wanted to be able to cry it out alone first. She did not want to burden Sarek with an overly emotional outburst.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Sarek was concerned about Amanda. She had slipped out and that in itself was not a worry. She had not officially informed him of her pregnancy and this was a concern. Was something wrong? Was she waiting for official confirmation or did she honestly not yet realize her condition. Sarek had read that it often took human women a month or more to realize that they carried a child. He leaned back and considered this possibility. That was of course the most logical explanation to the situation that he could find. He placed a call to T’ Mir to ask her option on the situation. He had to know if perhaps he should send for a special healer. Sarek had believed given Amanda’s unique gifts she would be aware of any changes in her body and then inform him at once. He had no concept of the fear she might have or of the fact that she might just wish to surprise him with the news.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Dr. David Mc Coy read the file with care. He could not believe that no one on Earth had not found out this information. It was all there if one knew what to look for. Amanda Grayson was definitely psi-sensitive and she was undoubtedly very high on the scale. He read the information that the Ceti had on her family, leaned back, and sighed. This information would explain a lot about the Grayson families continued successes in all areas that they choose to pursue. The Genetic enhancements that had been added to Khan’s line had clearly been passed down from one generation to the next. While it was true, that intelligence was not the only factor in psi-abilities the higher the brain function the greater chance of phi-ability. He looked at the scores Amanda had submitted to enter the University of Berkley at 15 and whistled. She had the highest scores recorded in four generations. Her scores would rival even those on Vulcan in the areas of language and communication. It was clear she was more then capable of being a match for Sarek of Vulcan. He looked at the genetic scans and frowned.

Dr. David McCoy ran a second check. What he was seeing was not possible. He frowned as the chimes rang out. He would have to look into this latter.

 

“Computer seal these records Voice and retinal scan Authorization Dr. David McCoy Beta Ceti Vulcan alpha.”

 

“Acknowledged sealed by your authorization Doctor.” The Computer replied.

 

He leaned back and sighed he had a feeling even Amanda Grayson would be shocked at this. Her DNA was not entirely human or even augments. It would explain how she had become pregnant so easily and it might just allow her to have this child with only minor adjustments invitro. Of course, she might not even know she was pregnant yet. David knew he would have to be careful with all of this information. He rose to answer the door. He had a feeling this secret would prove the most vital and the most explosive. How had this happened? It could not be given the placement in the Genome. He walked to the door pondering this question?

{How could a human have Vulcan DNA markers dating back over 200 years?}

 

( He knew that this information could shake the very foundations of Earth and the Federation he had to guard it well.)

 

Part 19 (Records) PG-13

 

Dr. Mc Coy answered the door and was a little surprised to see Daniel Sol there.

 

“May I come in doctor?”

 

“Of course please. Would you care for some coffee or tea?”

 

Daniel smiled and agreed. “Tea, iced if you have some.”

 

“What brings you to my home so early?” He asked as he called Catherine to bring them some tea.

 

“ I came for two reasons. The first is to ask a few questions about this planet and how it is likely to affect us. The second is to get the tapes of the scans that you took of both T’ Sai Amanda and myself and any and all records you might have.”

 

The doctor stiffened and turned to face the youth. “What scans?” he asked innocently.

 

“Doctor Mc Coy do not insult my intelligence. I am here as a courtesy to you. I am giving you a chance to return the materials without causing any unpleasant repercussions to the colony, yourself or the Governor’s family. I saw you with the tri-corder and I really do not blame you given the unique situation of the populations here. There are however circumstances that require such records may not exist outside of the proper Vulcan authorities.”

 

The doctor sighed and said. “I know who and what she is young man. I also understand the danger to not only the lady but to this colony as well. I would never cause them harm.”

 

“Perhaps not willingly but such information in the wrong hands could start a witch hunt. Doctor you know the law as well as I do. No , we can not take the risk. Please for all our sakes hand it over. I do not think you would care to have this conversation with the Ambassador he is very protective of his wife.” Daniel said. Daniel lowered his voice and spoke in calm soothing tones he reached out and tried to gently push his will on the Doctor. It might be questionable to do so but he was not about to risk Amanda or his family.

 

David stepped back. While he was no telepath he had been around them long enough to know when one was “Pushing.”

 

“As you wish there is no need to try to force your will on me.”

 

Daniel blushed and looked away embarrassed at being caught. “ I am sorry Dr. M C Coy. That was out of line. It is just Amanda is my family and I will do what I must to keep her safe and secure.”

 

He nodded and handed David a disk and the tri-corder.

 

Catherine came in with a tray and glasses along with a pitcher of peach ice tea.

 

“Here you are Daniel. I hope you like Peach Tea?”

 

“Thank you Mrs. Mc Coy.” He said taking a glass after slipping the data disk into his pocket. He would send it to T’ Mir at once perhaps the doctors notes would prove of some use to the healer.

 

Daniel sipped his tea and the Doctor watched him and then said “You are not concerned about the scans I took of you?”

 

Daniel choked on his tea. He looked up sharply. “ T’ Sia Amanda is all that matters to me.”

 

David smiled and handed Daniel a second disk. “ Telepathy must be a family trait.”

 

Daniel smiled warily. ”Perhaps it is at that.” He thought about Adrianna and Garak. “Doctor you read the records you know why they must remain hidden. If this came out it would severely damage Amanda.”

 

“I am a doctor young man not a scandal monger. It is just that Amanda could help us in a little research.”

 

Daniel looked at him his brow arched. David could have sworn it was identical to the movement by that Security guard T’ Mara.

 

“That would not be wise.”

 

“What would not be wise Daniel?” Amanda said walking in with Catherine.

 

Daniel sighed so much for protecting her. “He scanned you Amanda and now wants your help in researching some of the Genome.”

 

Amanda blanched. “I do not think that would be wise doctor.” She said

 

“T’ Sia you could help us. We have some real problems here. You are the purest we have seen.” The doctor said “Please at least think about it.”

 

Amanda shook her head no. It was to great a risk. “Doctor I would like the files. The ones you voice coded.”

 

He stiffened and realized that she has scanned his mind while they were talking.

 

“That is unethical.”

 

“So is scanning me without my consent. It is really no different each is an invasion of privacy. Now Doctor or I will be forced to inform Sarek.” Amanda said firmly.

 

David sighed and went to the computer and retrieved the remaining files. He handed them over.

 

“I am sorry Amanda I thought he gave them all to me.” Daniel said

 

She sighed. “You did the right thing. The doctor is right it is wrong to deep scan someone without their permission. However he is projecting rather loudly now and it was necessary to protect the family. Doctor I am trusting you will not reveal this to anyone. After all family is important.”

 

David nodded stiffly understanding fully if he knew her secrets she knew his. He would protect Leonard at all costs. Even if it meant he could not continue the research here on Ceti.

 

“Doctor I know you think it would cause no harm. “ Amanda said “The problem is not your ethics but those of others. I would help if I could….Ambassador Hall already suspects something. If he were to gain proof then there would be a war. Earth would never tolerate this colony. “

 

Catherine went to David’s side. “She is correct David.”

 

“Alright and I am sorry about that. “ he said

 

Amanda nodded and accepted the apology. Sometimes even good men made a mistake and she truly believed Dr. Mc Coy was a good and honorable man.

 

“Amanda we meant no harm.” Catherine said

 

“I understand this Catherine if it was my life alone I might take the risk but David knows that not everyone has left Earth. The danger and risk is to high to not be cautious. I have my family to consider as well as the lives of my people. I can hardly expect them to all follow us to Vulcan or her colonies.”

 

David nodded understanding now even as he wished humanity was a little more mature and accepting.

 

Part 20 ( Heading For Confrontation)

 

George Hall sipped his coffee and prepared for the days meeting. He was going to try once more to convince the Ceti’s Governor of the need to remain an Earth colony. He was willing to admit that they had perhaps over stretched with the request to register the telepaths. He was really going to be stalling, as he knew several Earth Vessels were in rout to support Earth’s point of view. They were of course Star Fleet Vessels but they had loyal human and Earth based crews including the Flagship USS Enterprise under Captain Robert April. He was the only Captain he was concerned about yet in the end Robert April was a loyal officer. He frowned wishing that they had sent the Colombia instead. However, he would make do with Enterprise, Saratoga and the Brinks. It would be sufficient force to make Earth’s point. He hated having to resort to intimidation tactics but he was not going to lose this colony. He knew once three warships parked in orbit the Ceti would be forced to reconsider their foolish actions. He just wished it would not take them four days to arrive. He drank his coffee as he prepared to go speak to Governor Jones. He was not going to allow this colony to end his political career. The Federation was for humanity and its colonies would not be allowed to break away and to ally themselves with the aliens. He leaned back and just hoped the independent minded Captain April did not undermine his authority. He was as outspoken and troublesome as his predecessor on the first Enterprise Jonathan Archer.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Sarek was joined my T’ Mara. “Shaile we have just received word that the T’ Rain, Yarvel and Davan have joined the Surak in orbit. The T’ Rain confirms an incoming message from the Betazid fleet they will be here in one standard hour. There is news that three of Earth’s Star Fleet Vessels are on their way to Ceti. It seems that T’ Sai Amanda was correct Earth will not allow Ceti to break away.”

 

“This is indeed troubling. I will contact the High Council and send word to Andoria and Teller. This can not be allowed.” Sarek said. “The security council will soon clip the Terran’s overt aggression.”

 

T’ Mara bowed “What are your orders?”

 

“Tell the Captains to beam down here we will discuss out options. Please contact Ambassador Mariana and Dr. Jones and ask them if we may meet. We must present a united front on this issue. It would be advisable for the Ambassador to inform her government as well. Perhaps the First Daughter can bring this up in session. She should be arriving on Earth for the conference latter this week. I may have to leave to attend.” Sarek frowned “Find Amanda and Daniel after this and tell them I must speak to them.”

 

“Yes Shaile.” T’ Mara said as she went to follow his orders. Privately she had to agree Earth was acting incorrectly in this instance and had to be shown the error of their ways. Why could not all humans be as honorable as T’ Amanda and Daniel?

 

\--------------------------------------

 

The president of Earth went to the council chambers today was going to be a new beginning. Ever since the disgraceful incident and attack Earth had been cleaning house. He had survived the purge and was ready to get back to business. He knew that Earth had to find some sort of common ground with the other member nations if she was to remain a part of the Federation. He was still angry at the attack of the Augments. He hoped that this latest action would solve the problem once and for all. Clearly they could not afford to have any unregistered members out there. If this colony was producing more even naturally then they had to be registered and controlled. Ambassador Hall was right in this. Adair went to inform the Federation Security council of the fleet’s preemptive actions. As far as he was concerned this was a strictly human security problem. He could not see why it would trouble anyone else. In four days Earth would have their newly discovered freaks under control once more.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

The First Daughter of Betazid beamed down to Terra. She was in a foul mood and was spoiling for a fight. How dare Earth try to intimidate the people of Ceti. They were the ones who had pushed through the reforms to allow colonies independence. She stepped off the transporter and headed to the Vulcan Consulate. She had a meeting with their under Ambassador Soran. She just wished Sarek or Skon were here on Earth because she would need their Vulcan logic to keep a reign on her temper. Perhaps they would return before the conference began. She mentally calculated the travel time. They could make it at maximum warp. If not then Earth would simply have to face her wrath.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Skon entered the council chambers and was a little taken aback. There were several key members of the Vulcan Defense force present. He went to his chair and took his seat. He had a feeling that this was not a good thing at all.

 

“Skon it has been decided you will go to Terra. You will take Sarek’s seat temporarily on the Council. He is to remain on Ceti for the moment. You will express most forcefully Vulcan’s displeasure at the actions of Ambassador Hall. While you are there you will meet with the First Daughter and Sign any treaty that Sarek and Marina have created with Dr. Jones. You will inform Star Fleet and Terra that Vulcan will uphold and protect the sovereignty of Ceti and her peoples. You will speak with the Voice of Vulcan on this. We can not allow the humans to discriminate against a fellow Telepathic race even if it is their own. “

 

Skon listened and knew that this was not going to go over well with Earth. A part of him was deeply relieved because he knew it was imperative that Earth start losing its fears of the mental disciplines. He sighed and knew that this confrontation had been brewing for over a century ever since the First Contact. Humans always feared that which was different and they often turned on their own to prevent a change.

 

“I will go at once.”

 

“ Live Long and Prosper Skon.”

 

“Peace and Long Life.” he responded even as he left the chambers. They would need to leave at once and go at top warp to arrive on Earth in time to prevent a disaster. Unlike Vulcan’s the Betazid’s had tempers and Skon feared what would happen if an angry Telepath let lose in the council chambers. It would confirm all of the human’s worst fears.

 

Part 21 ( A Romulan 007 and Honor)

 

Adlair took his place and waited for the delegates. It was going to be a short uneventful session now that Sarek was occupied. Somehow, that one member of the Security Council managed to cause most of Earth’s headaches.

 

\----------------

 

“Ceti Almacrom or Ceti is seeking independence from Earth. Garak what do you think will this make them vulnerable?” Adrianna asked

 

“Only if they are not accepted into the Federation. The planet fortunately is not to close to the Klingons or Romulan Empires. It is not in any territories either claimed in the past. While it is technically a boarder area that alone would not place it at risk. The largest problem would be that it is a rich world. It has a lot of water and good soil. Even if it lacks other important trade possibilities it could become a valuable agro outpost. That has always been a major concern having stable planets that can raise food.” Garak explained. “I do not see my people desiring this world. We have planets closer to Romulus that are far better suited for our needs. “

 

Adrianna relaxed. She watched as Rordan carefully put the dirty dishes in the recycler.

 

“I am sorry to ask but Amanda seemed worried for some reason. Then there the news that … Well it seems that the population of Ceti is somehow all related to us. Or at least the ruling family is.”

 

Garak sighed and looked up then away. “Poor Sarek. I take it there is an other alliance about to be made?” This was news his government would need. Harmless really but it would keep them believing he was still loyal.

 

“Yes…. Amanda was even thinking of asking you to do her a favor. Sarek said no however.”

 

“A favor? What type?” Garak asked now intrigued.

 

“Well it is… She wanted you to acquire some information.” Adrianna explained.

 

Garak started to laugh aloud. “Why me?”

 

“Well she said what good was it to have a fully trained Romulan agent if she could not borrow you now and then.”

 

Garak laughed and then looked almost insulted. “Borrow me? What am I a holo vid?”

 

Adrianna laughed “Yep 007 with cuter ears.”

 

He had a blank look on his face.

 

“Only you would drink Ale not a plaid martini.” Adrianna began to laugh hard herself even as she envisioned Garak in a black tuxedo. He would look fantastic.

 

“Who is 007?”

 

Rordan came running up. “Mommy does this mean we can watch a vid tonight? I want to see Gold Finger.”

 

“Alright we will watch a vid and teach your father all about spies.” She winked at her now indignant mate. She leaned over and kissed him. Garak watched his son run to get the vid. It seemed baseball would have to wait until an other day.

 

“I am not a spy. I am an agent of the Tal Shair. “ He said this with hurt dignity. Oddly he felt he was trying to convince himself and not Adrianna.

 

Adrianna pulled away. “Of course you are.” She looked at him suddenly as if she did not know him at all.

Garak felt her shields slam down as she stepped away from him.

 

“I will go help Rordan with the vid.” She left him and he suddenly felt an icy chill. He been so caught up in their happiness he never told her the truth. That he would always be an agent of his government. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. They still had to talk about it and clearly neither of them wanted too. He went back to the kitchen to get some snacks. It would give him a chance to order his thoughts. He had to find a way to explain it to her. It was all about honor. The only real thing he ever had in his life until now. He loved Adrianna and Rordan but he was an honorable citizen of Romulus…wasn’t he? Yes he was a man of honor and if he was to be a good husband and father he had to maintain his honor. He carried the snacks out and listened as Rordan chatted eagerly waiting for them to start the movie. He watched as she turned it on and went to sit on the couch. He watched his son plop down on a trio of pillows taking a bowl of popcorn and a tall cup of soda. He sighed as he watched Adrianna wrap a blanket around herself. Clearly she was isolating herself from him. He watched as pillows piled up like a wall. He turned down the lights and joined her. She moved over as Rordan was waiting for him to join her.

 

“Start the movie. Daddy you will have to hold mommy’s hand she always gets scared. Girls get scared at these vids.”

 

“Do not worry Rordan I will always keep you and your mommy safe.” Garak said. He joined Adrianna and moved the pillows aside. “We need no walls between us my love. I will keep you safe.”

 

Their eyes locked as he turned on the vid. {I am sorry my love. I will keep you both safe.}

 

{You promised.} She looked away.

 

{I promised not to betray your family. I never promised to not be a Romulan.}

 

A tear fell as he drew her to his arms .{I will do as I must.}

 

{You can not do it.}

 

{It will not be simple but I will remain honorable. How could you love me if I failed my people. You could never trust me then.}

 

The Vid theme played and they fell silent as the sat there. Each trying to reach across the sudden empty place.

 

{Love will draw us together Adrianna. We will make this work. Honorably for Rordan and this little ones sake I can be no more then I am.}

 

{I love you Garak. I do not care who you were…. Or what you are. I love you.} She cried silently and turned to his arms. He held her as her tears fell and he sighed saddened he hurt her. Yet, a part of him knew now she was his no matter what and he was humbled by this. He vowed never to betray this love and trust.

{Adrianna I must honor my commitments all of them. I swore I would keep our family safe. I consider the Federation my family now and I will fight to preserve the peace. I swear it. Please do not give up on me have faith.}

 

There was no logical way that this could work but then love had it’s own logic and Adrianna trusted Garak. She have to trust he could balance it all honorably. Because she did not want him to have to sacrifice his honor for their love and family that she knew would destroy the good man he was.

 

Part 22 (Influence)

 

Czarina followed her leader. Diana of the Sixth house moved along the halls of the council chambers. Her regal bearing and sheer beauty stopped many in their tracks. She was slightly amused at the human males they were almost drooling. She wondered why they seemed so fascinated she was just an ordinary woman.

 

Czarina caught that thought and chuckled. Her leader was a beautiful woman. One would never guess she had born a child and ruled her people over fifty standard years. Several male guards followed discreetly and moved to protect their leader as several reports broke through. Czarina motioned for them not to hurt the Paparazzi . The guards moved to keep the press back. They could not believe the evasive nature of the Terran press.

 

Diana moved with a casual grace she was amused by the thoughts of the humans. The males were exceptionally loud. She wondered if they had any idea how inadequate they would feel if she did decide to take them to her bed? She sighed and knew several had overly large ego’s and it took considerable restraint not to amuse herself with them. However she would not deliberately harm anyone even an overly blown male ego.

 

Czarina sighed and found herself oddly wishing for the company of Amanda and Sarek. It seemed that the Vulcan calm could grow on you. She could not believe she was actually thinking of seeking a post on Vulcan. Vulcan’s were so different from her people. Then again there was a certain logic to it. She raced after her leader and wondered if this was how Sarek had convinced Amanda. Logic and reason wrapped up in a stoic package of cute male. She would admit to herself that she did find the picture T’ Mara showed her to be interesting. The male was handsome and had a face of an angel.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

T’ Mara considered the “bugs” as she scanned the room. It was highly illogical to leave them in place. She tried to understand why T’ Sai Amanda insisted that they leave them in. Her answer of let’s play with their heads had made no sense to her. She looked at the Ambassador for clarification and he had merely raised a brow.

 

Amanda sighed and wrote on a PADD. (If we leave them in place then Ambassador Hall will hear only what we wish him to hear. Misinformation and misdirection. We know where these devises are. If we remove them we reveal we know someone was listening to us. We then risk having “bugs” placed where we may not detect them. This way we are in control and can play with his mind. That is let him hear only routine conversations. Perhaps then he will not try to keep spying on us.)

 

T’ Mara read the note and there was a certain logic to it. She nodded her understanding but still hated to leave the bugs in place.

 

=====================================

 

Diana entered the council chambers and took her seat. She knew this first session would be about setting the program. She took the minutes and read them then frowned. Standing up she turned to say. “We can not proceed without Vulcan and Andoria. I am told Skon and Sarek will be returning to Earth in 5 standard days. Perhaps we should reconvene then.”

 

The Tellor Ambassador rose up. “I agree with The Betazid. While I may not always agree with Vulcan or Andoira their voices must be heard. I second the motion for a five day recess.”

 

The Denoblian ambassador rose agreeing forcing Earth to wait.

 

{So much for an easy Vulcan Free session.} Adliar thought. {When and how had Vulcan gained so much influence and power? He was annoyed as it had been a humans who fought for and forged this Federation. Yes, Vulcan was an important part but they should have left an Ambassador here to do the job. Instead they had given entirely to much power to Sarek.}

 

Part 23 (The Temple’s Council)

 

Skon sat in his quarters and reviewed the genealogy chart that Maria Grayson had provided for him. She thought he was going to use it to create a tapestry to hang in the bedroom of Sarek and Amanda at the fortress. He felt a little uneasy about misleading her but that was a secondary consideration. He had to know how many more relatives could appear to make life interesting for Sarek and Vulcan. He knew that Amanda had not meant any harm in concealing her history and he even understood and agreed with her obvious concerns. The problem was by Vulcan law they had to protect or at least offer support to any of his son’s wife’s family. Blood alliances was an old and well honored custom even on modern Vulcan. He knew that Amanda while understanding more then most humans still did not grasp the enormous burden. He ran a trace on her immediate family and extended it out ten generations. He had to know what connections would possibly appear and what role they could play. He used Earth census records and cross referenced all historical and known medical data. If what he suspected was true then Amanda and Daniel were not the only humans who was showing exceptional abilities. Given the situation on Ceti they would have to make provisions in the Federation to protect all telepaths. If not the newly emerging human ones would be in danger and Skon knew a telepath would not wish to be controlled and that they could become a dangerous enemy. One that Earth could not control and it would lead to civil war. No better to find them and create a safe haven for them.

 

Skon set his aides to work on a draft proposal to protect all telepaths regardless of the species and to guarantee equal rights and protections. He also wrote a not to include a set of suggested ethical standards. He knew this would be needed to offset the human’s fear of those who were different.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

T’ Pau entered the ancient temple and paused at the door. She removed a small amount of a sacred herb and placed the offering in the burner. Then with measured steps headed to the alter where she knelt down to pray. Many believed that Vulcan’s did not believe in God or a higher power. While it was true that many did not this was not true for all. T’ Pau herself believed that it was only logical that something created all life. There was to much diversity and to much wonder to be random. She carefully picked up a burner and lite the closest candle.

 

“What brings you here child.”

 

T’ Pau turned to face one of the few on the planet who would dare address her so.

 

“T’ Lar I have come to seek your wisdom, council and aide.” T’ Pau turned and bowed to the highest priestess on all of Vulcan.

 

“Come we will have tea and perhaps I can assist you.” T’ Lar said sensing that Vulcan’s political head was troubled. She walked with a strong and sure step and T’ Pau felt comforted because she did have someone to speak to who would understand the burdens of leadership. She knew that by sending the fleet and by sending Skon she risked alienating the humans further. This was a danger as they were at best an immature species. She sighed and wondered if perhaps Vulcan should have stayed in a more advisory role? Then again children had to learn to live alone and to get along with others. So, then, the humans would have to learn that diversity was the one constant in the universe. T’ Pau could not show weakness to many because she had to be strong. Vulcan survived because her people believed that she T’ Pau never had any doubts in the logic of their being. She followed T’ Lar who had once counseled her that being strong was often only a matter of appearance and manner. Image was everything especially when dealing with humans. If one appeared to be wise, strong and confident then the people would follow. Doubts were for meditation and logic dictated that a leader would gain her strength from her people in times of need just as they would from her. T’ Lar had also counseled that a true leader knew when and who to share her burdens with. She and T’Pau shared a friendship and love of Vulcan that unconditionally supported the other. Now T’ Lar would offer her wisdom and support just as T’ Pau did when the priestess needed her support to maintain the temple and its ways. T’Pau seemed to know instinctively that the temple would prove to be an important part of reunification of Vulcan and Romulus.

T’ Lar her self knew that someday the ancient ways would prove invaluable so she worked hard to study and learn. One day Vulcan’s future would be saved by the temple.

 

Several minutes latter the two leaders were sipping tea and T’Lar was filled in on the strange new world with human Telepaths. T’ Lar was a master at controlling her emotions but this news caused the mask to slip. 

 

“Are thee certain?”

 

“Yes T’ Lar they are all mostly descendants of the enhanced humans. Their leader’s mate is directly related to my grandson’s wife.”

 

T’ Lar’s brow rose “A family matter then. It seems that I must offer my assistance to these humans. Extend the invitation to study here. They will all be welcomed as family.”

 

“We are honored.” T’ Pau said formally

 

“They are family T’ Pau and those bonds can not easily be severed. Perhaps this is indeed a new race of beings. It is well that Betazid will offer their support as well. Perhaps it would be wise for me to contact their high priestess as well. We should together be able to aid this child.”

T’ Pau nodded “I shall arrange the call.”

 

T’ Lar sipped her tea and wondered what other surprises her great - niece would bring to the house of Surak.

 

“I would council caution and care. The humans must not realize the power of this child. She will be a danger to herself and others until she learns control.”

 

“That is why it is best she come here to learn.”

 

“So it shall be T ’Pau.” T ’Lar said “Bring them to me and I will help this child.”

 

T’ Pau rose and bowed understanding an order when she received one.

 

T’ Lar watched her leave and wondered what this would mean for her people?

 

Part 24 (A Consort’s Duties)

 

Amanda accepted the offer to tour the local schools with great interest. She could hardly wait to see how the colony had developed. One of the interesting things about such a world was the fact that they often incorporated practical hands on survival training with their lessons. Amanda knew that when they had a child that it would have to take the Vulcan survival tests. She wondered if she could learn to be more accepting of this task if she watched other human children learning similar skills.

 

Amanda was joined by Catherine and my Marta both who were eager to show off their school. They were taken by flitter to the local school. Amanda was impressed by the range of facilities she saw. The playground alone was a dream. Amanda looked up and sighed she could not quite believe T’ Mara and Daniel had followed her here. She had slipped out and was certain that they had been left behind. Lords she was just trying to give them some alone time. She did not need or want a baby sitter. Sometimes Vulcan’s were like blood hounds. She could never slip away from them.

 

Across the playground Daniel could feel his teachers annoyance. He smiled at

T’ Mara.

 

“You get to explain to her why we played bird dog.”

 

T’ Mara looked perplexities. “What is a bird dog? Why would I need to explain being here. It is our duty to see to T’ Sia Amanda’s safety and wellbeing.”

 

Daniel laughed. “She hates body guards T’ Mara and she hates we might be at risk to protect her.”

 

“That is not logical someone must ensure her safety.”

 

Daniel shook his head at the Vulcan’s logic. “Love has no logic. Amanda sees us as family. She will not wish to cause us harm.”

 

T’ Mara cocked her head confused. “Why would it harm us to perform our jobs?”

 

Daniel smiled at his mates nativity. “If there is danger we would protect her.”

 

“That is our function. “

 

“We could be injured or worse.” Daniel said.

 

“That is unlikely as I am highly skilled.” T’ Mara replied in what sounded like a slightly offended tone.

 

“Unlikely but possible so Amanda seeks to remove the possibility from the equation.” Daniel shrugged “It is a human reaction.”

 

“Illogical but it does fit her physiological profile.” T’ Mara said

 

Daniel watched fascinated as he could almost see T’ Mara working our a strategy to convince Amanda that it was a greater threat to their safety if she tried to elude them. That was one thing he loved about T’ Mara she just accepted the human quirks and tried to adapt to them without unduly noting the behavior no matter how illogical she found it to be. Daniel idle wondered how so many humans could think Vulcan’s were cold and controlled? He grown to love the steady nature of the responses he would get from his Vulcan family. There was unconditional support and love. Well maybe not love in the way he might have defined it as a child but it was a commitment that was far deeper then he had ever experienced with the exception of Amanda of course. He said nothing as they arrived at their destination and without drawing undo attention took their positions guarding the Ambassador’s wife. He had to smile at that because somehow he doubted Amanda Grayson had yet to fully understand what her new role and position meant.

 

T’ Mara watched her mate as he moved silently to watch over his sister. She wondered at his uncanny ability to predict Amanda’s usual behaviors. T’ Mara had been ordered by Sarek to protect Amanda at all costs. He had insisted that he would be safe enough with the Governor in the palace and that she would need to be guarded far more as they would be more exposed to the public.

 

T’ Mara had not necessarily agreed with his assessment but she was honor bond to obey his wishes. Sarek had also logically argued that Amanda was far more likely to be the one who would stumble into a situation. That argument had of course settled the matter because so far it had proven to be the case. T’ Mara wondered if there would ever be a time when this small human would not be a lightening rod to controversy and trouble. Daniel caught that stray thought and grinned.

 

“T’ Mara, Amanda and trouble go hand in hand. If Sarek wanted a calm placid life he should have bonded with a Vulcan.”

 

“Does the same apply to me then Daniel?” She asked

 

Daniel could sense her amusement though her face remained outwardly stern and expressionless.

 

“Absolutely it does. “ he was laughing.

 

Amanda noted his amusement and had a strange feeling that she was the object of Daniel’s sudden humor. However, she said nothing and simply followed her hostess to the various learning centers. She made a mental note to find out what he thought was so amusing latter one. It was clearly not the computers lab.

 

Daniel smiled as he considered how easily Amanda accepted some areas of being Sarek’s consort but rebelled at others. Perhaps it was because she did not fully appreciate the way many feared Vulcan and Sarek specifically. He had a better understanding of the Xenophobia having been raised by a bigot for so long. He hated the thought that Amanda might someday grow to resent humanity. Yet somehow he had a feeling as time when on both he and Amanda would be more Vulcan then human. Already he was adjusting and he had to admit he loved life with his new family and with T’ Mara. He was at peace and felt needed and loved. Odd that a race that disavowed emotion accepted him so easily where humanity would destroy him. He briefly wondered if Garak was adjusting as easily.

 

 

 

Part 25 (Reviewing the Alliance)

 

Earth was waiting for a true alliance of the species. That was what the president thought as he sat in his office. Adlair could not believe that they were once again waiting on Vulcan. He tossed down his pen in disgust as he considered the situation with Betazid. That was a culture had shown such promise. He had hoped that the Betazid would prove to be more useful then the Vulcan’s had been in recent years. Then there was the fact that the culture was so much more inviting then the staid Vulcans. He wondered what had gotten them so excited about protecting Ceti?

=================================================

Skon sighed as he realized the complications this chart represented. He had hoped that with Amanda being an only child that the family would not be to extensive. He should have known that with humans nothing was ever simple or easy. While on legally John Grayson was an only child he had several siblings who were as humans put it born on the wrong side of the blanket. His family was extensive and had spread out from Earth. It seemed that as near as he could calculate at first glance Amanda had family on at least 40 different planets. He watched as the list of worlds scrolled by and he knew that Vulcan would have to truly become a peacemaker to protect his son’s wife’s family. If picking a mate to create alliances had been Vulcan’s goal they could not have chosen better. The Irony of the situation was not lost on Skon. He had once bonded Sarek for political reasons and that union had failed. His son had then stated his next bride would not be chosen for political reasons. Skon wondered if the Universe had a sense of humor. The Grayson family or branches of it in every major ruling house or party in the quadrant.

========================================

Amanda was impressed with how developed this world was. It had been by most standards a recent colonization. Under normal circumstances the world would still be seeking to build the most basic structures. However in the fifty years that this planet had been settled it had developed into a thriving society. Amanda felt the pride of the people and she had to admit she was proud to. These people had left Earth and built a new life. They had worked hard and all the while had to hide what they were. She entered a gym area and watched as the children were working out . She smiled as she watched several children go through various gymnastic moves. She watched as a little boy swung from one bar to an other. His skills were impressive and Amanda could hardly believe he was human. Then again she thought, he was not human in the normal sense of the word.

 

Ambassador Hall arrived and was escorted to see the children’ athletic program. He had come because he clearly had to mend bridges with the colony. If watching the freaks helped then he would watch them. He smiled at the teachers and the parents unaware that many could easily read the distain in his thoughts.

\----------------------------------------------

Diana sipped her Vulcan Tea and waited for the call. Soon it would come in and then all her skills as a diplomat would be called into play. She knew that Earth would consider the Betazid fleet around Ceti as a direct challenge. She had to prepare her arguments with care. The fate of all Telepathic species could well depend on her skills. If they failed to win the protections for the telepaths then her people would withdraw from the Federation. She was highly concerned about this irrational fear that the humans were now displaying to people who could pass for her own. She frowned as she considered what could happen if her people were mistaken for these augments. Humanity was a promising race but it still had a lot of maturing to do.

 

Diana idly played with a small sphere rose and fell as she watched it move. It was a child’ s exercise and she found her comforting. She wondered if humans had any similar actions to calm themselves. The humans were the glue that held this Federation of planets together Diana would admit that. It was their unyielding curiosity and general friendliness that got you sucked in. She sighed recalling her earliest meetings with humans. They could be so endearing and charming. She wanted to find a way to make the humans understand that to them telepathy and telekinesis was simply an other sense or ability. To be without it would be like a human being blind. She sighed as she read over the report from Ceti. Clearly the planet was aiding in the development of the telepathic abilities of the citizens there. She scribbled out some notes as she bounced her ball in circles. This might well be the solution to helping some of the children born on Beta Gama. It seemed that the children there had been born with weaker gifts and this concerned her government. She wondered if perhaps they could be sent to Ceti where the higher Jadon levels would help reverse the damage while there still was time? She sent a directive off to her foremost medical teams. With luck they would have a reply soon. It would perhaps be wise for Betazid to establish trade with Ceti and maybe even help colonize the planet. Such an action would give them a legitimate reason to defend the planet.

 

She considered the note from Skon . It was most wise in this suggestion offering to help colonize the outer regions of Ceti. The Governor had been seeking new colonists and he had made a request to both Vulcan and Betazid . Diana had been hesitant at first waiting to see what her Vulcan counterpart would do. She had no desire to fall into conflict with Vulcan if they choose to settle on this world. However , as Skon pointed out it was an opportunity for both their peoples to meet and interact in a more neutral plan with a common goal. Yes they would send colonists and perhaps save the lives and the mental abilities of some of their sickest children in the process. While she had a deep desire to help the people of Ceti self interest was also a motivating factor. She would not delude herself into thinking it was all altruistic in nature.

 

Part 26( Exposing the Differences) PG

 

Ambassador Hall watched as the children showed off their skills. It was he had to admit very impressive if a little bit frightening. Every child here seemed to have a natural grace and they showed none of the clumsiness one might expect of small children.

 

He watched almost spell bound as one young boy did a routine that would make an Olympian green with envy. The child was flying over the bars with ease and every eye was on him. His routine finished he dismounted with ease. The next children up were both boys and little girls and they were performing a team sport. Their actions were more like acrobats on a trapeze. They flew up and were doing somersaults through the air with no fear of falling. Ambassador Hall noted the net but even so he felt uneasy. Somehow he had a feeling the net was more for show then a true necessity. He watched as the children began.

 

Then it happened tragedy struck. One of the ropes snapped and a child lost their grip and began to fall. The child had been in mid swing so the rope threw the child off the course and away from the safety netting. The little girl would plunge to her death.

 

Ambassador Hall rose to his feet in horror as did Amanda and many others. Amanda could not watch a child plunge to her death. Without thought she reached out her left hand and the child simply stopped falling. Her mind reaching to stop the child. Any thought of who might see her act was forgotten. Amanda had pushed past the Terran Ambassador and now did the unthinkable and revealed her gifts. This might have passed unnoticed to the wider human worlds except that he media had come to Ceti to review the vote. This event hosted for the Human, Vulcan and Betazid Ambassador’s and their families was the perfect human interest story. Amanda had just revealed herself to the media.

 

“Oh Fra…Damn it. “ Daniel swore as he ran to try to shield Amanda.

 

Amanda did not care as all her energy was focused on stopping the child from falling. While she was a telekinetic is was not her strongest gift and it was even harder when one was trying to save a telepathic child that was screaming verbally and mentally for it’s parents. Parents who even now watched in shock and horror as their child fell and was suddenly caught mid fall.

Amanda raised her right hand to help steady the child even as she said “Daniel could you try to reach her mind.”

 

Daniel cursed again but obeyed as he reached out. {Little one it is ok we have you. You will not fall. Please stop struggling and let us help you. Please honey we need to help you and it be easier if you can calm down.}

 

T’ Mara joined Daniel in trying to shield Amanda but already it was to late there were mutterings.

 

T’ Mara stopped a photographer. “Do not do that if she loses her concentration she could drop the child.” She winced hating to admit t hat Amanda was holding the child in the air. Yet, if this was to be done, it had to be done right. Amanda had risked a lot to save the child and it would be foolish to allow the Media to endanger the mission now.

 

Amanda felt the child responding to Daniel. She was using too much energy to communicate with the child. She looked at Daniel who ran forward. The youth quickly pulled himself up a rope. He locked his legs around it. T’ Mara could see what he had planned and joined him on an other rope. Amanda swung the child over and the two caught the child just as Amanda’s strength failed her.

 

“We have you child cease struggling.” T’ Mara ordered.

 

Daniel smiled. “Ok Honey can you wrap your arms around me?”

 

“Yes.” A scared whisper said.

 

“Ok then. T’ Mara help me get her onto my back. If she wraps her arms around my neck I can climb down with her.”

 

“As you wish.” T’ Mara said his suggestion had merit and it was clear the child seemed to trust her mate more. T’ Mara helped the child climb on Daniel’s back and he smiled.

 

“Ok do you have a good grip?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ok Hold on then. T’ Mara can you swing me over to the platform?”

 

She flipped upside down and Caught his rope. Swinging it hard it swung to the platform that Daniel caught with his right hand. He pulled himself in and set the child on the platform. Once she was secure he let go and swung back. He hung upside down and T’ Mara flew over to him. He swung her up to the safety of the platform before joining her. Both of them knelt to check the child.

 

Amanda felt Catherine at her side and Marta was ordering security to keep the reporters back. She was in a mild panic as she could see the trouble this could bring.

 

Ambassador Hall was stunned at what he just witnessed. He backed away suddenly afraid of Amanda Grayson. Did the Vulcan’s change her or was she always different? He played the scene out in his mind and then knew. Amanda Grayson was a telepath and a telekinetic. He had witnessed the silent communication between Amanda and Sarek but had assumed it was Vulcan thing. He watched as Amanda had ordered the boy… to communicate with the child. A telepathic communication. He recalled what he knew about her body guards. The boy Daniel had been her student and now was the adopted son of Skon. It made sense in a strange way. The Vulcan’s had sought out telepaths to create an alliance. This was not the thing they had first thought. This whole planet was filled with telepaths. He knew it instinctively as he looked around. No one was talking but he could feel the conversations. Only the reporters were now speaking verbally. He looked over and watched as Catherine Mc Coy attended a now exhausted Amanda Grayson. He had to get away and he had to inform Earth of this pending threat.

 

Several security men moved forward to stop the Ambassador and to control the reporters. This situation had to be handled with care. Marta all but shouted mentally for her husband.

 

The Governor and Sarek were discussing the terms of the new colonization when he felt his wife’s panic.

 

“Jason there has been an accident and Amanda gifts have been exposed.”

 

Jason paled and he looked at Sarek. “We have a problem.” He grabbed his coat and Sarek followed him to the waiting flitter. He listened as the events were explained and he knew a problem was an understatement if ever he heard one.

 

They arrived at the school and found that David was attending the frightened child. Catherine was with Amanda and she had been taken to a seat. She was sipping some fruit juice and looked tired and pale. She looked up to see Sarek worried.

 

“I am afraid I had too Sarek-” Tears were in here eyes because she was afraid she had exposed her entire family to danger.

 

“The cause was sufficient and we will protect them all. You have my word on this Amanda your people and family will be safe.”

 

She flew into his arms and shook with terror.

 

Ambassador George Hall was enraged as he could not break free. “Let me go you damned freaks of nature.” Now more then ever he was determined that Ceti remain under Earth‘s control.

 

Part 27(Provocation)

T' Mara came over to offer her assistance. She reached over and quickly and efficiently applied a nerve pinch to Henry Hall. He collapsed into a heap and was lifted with ease by several of the governors' own security. Sarek knew damage control was now essential.

 

He looked over and motioned for Daniel to help contain the reporters. His agile mind racing for a solution that would not drive a large wedge in the Federation. He held his wife who was shaking with exhaustion and fear. Sarek had no doubt she had done the proper thing but it was a great cost to herself. He looked over at Mariana for assistance.

The Ambassador nodded and said "I have an idea. It may be a bit of a provocation but given the circumstances we must try. It would not do for Amanda to be exposed at this point."

"What is your suggestion?" Sarek asked.

Mariana outlined her plan and Sarek's brow rose sharply. "I once heard a Terran say that a major lie is sometimes easier to believe then the simple truth. This is a large lie so it should be believed."

Mariana nodded and bowed. It seemed she would get credit for saving the children and using Amanda to do it.

Mariana sent her aide to send an emergency message to their leader. This gambit was going to set off almost as many fireworks as it would if Amanda Claimed the deed.

The Aide called the First Daughter who cursed as she got the message two hours latter by subspace. So much for this being an easy conference. Not that she had expected it to be. Mariana however was  
right Amanda had to be protected. She picked up the com to call Felix Sarek was going to need all the support in this that he could get. Frankly so was she. Fortunately the Andorian ambassador was fond  
of Amanda so she expected unconditional support. She was just glad that they were here to lend it. Sometimes the more people that supported a version of the truth that was not the truth the easier it  
was to believe.

Sarek did not like to lie outright. A Vulcan might withhold the truth they might be evasive or allow an other to believe a falsehood.  
Rarely did they out right lie. There was a saying "A Vulcan Can Not Lie." he hated to be a the one to break that tradition. Then again what Mariana was suggesting could be done so was it a lie? Surely merely a creative version of a possible truth. In the end provocation or not he would do what he had to for protecting Amanda was the most important thing. She should not be in danger for saving a child's life.

 

Part 28(Mind Altering Experiences)

Mariana and her aides moved from reporter to reporter. This was not a task they did lightly and it was something that would shatter the Federation if the humans ever learned the truth. She took a deep  
breath and her people began to implant the suggestion that it was she and not Amanda who had saved the child. She had merely used Amanda's line of sight. It was rather simple to do but it was against every moral code her people possessed. She hated to alter the minds of the humans but it was the only way to ensure questions did not get asked that they could not afford at this juncture.

The reporters had been calmed down by the Ceti guards. The films of the incidents all confiscated and handed over to Sarek. Sarek handed the film over to an aide to alter. The world would see Mariana saving  
the children with her hand on Amanda's shoulder. It would be her voice commanding young Daniel to climb and save the child.

Amanda was shaken by this experience so much so that she raised no real objection to the proceedings. Catherine and David were of course shocked that memories could be altered. Out of respect they were  
offered a choice to keep their memories or to have them altered. Husband and wife looked at each other a moment. It all came down to trust and friendship.

"I am not certain I want my mind altered." David said "Catherine?"

"I am not either David but what happens if we someday get questioned? You know I am a horrible at lying and I do not want to endanger our friends. I trust them David and because of that I think we should let  
them do this. It be safer for everyone."

David thought about it and sighed. He hated to admit Catherine was right. They could not tell what they did not know. "Alright we will agree. Thank you for giving us a choice Sarek."

Sarek nodded with relief because he had not wanted to force his friends.

Within moments he performed a mind meld attending these two humans and their son personally. He would not risk any injury to souls who were so good and trusting.

The time to alter the memories was only about half an hour but to Daniel it seemed like an eternity. He did not like this because he was uncertain this technique would work with the people here. Even  
the reporters had slightly heightened senses many having been living on the planet for years. He had to trust that the plan would work however. He went to T' Mara's side.

"Will this work?"

"Daniel it is not a very difficult thing. We are not attempting to make them forget rather to change their perceptions of what occurred. It is merely switching identities. The tactic should prove successful."

T' Mara said "We are doing no real harm to them."

"I know. Maybe I am just uneasy this is just to risky."

"Daniel we will do what we must and all will be well." T' Mara said touching his arm to reassure him.

This change might have slipped past unnoticed except one camera was missed and one mind resisted. Ambassador Hall small recording device got a view of everything that had happened. Even as he forgot his  
tape recorded the events of the day. He would have fragmented memories that would eventually cause him to remember the tape and seek a clear explanation.

 

Part 29 (Justifications) PG-13

 

T’ Mara came to Sarek with the report. It was done. They had successfully altered the memories of all non-ceti humans. She looked over at her beloved mate who seemed truly shaken. It was clear that Daniel was uncomfortable with their actions. T’ Mara could see that even the ambassador was disturbed. She however had no objections to taking this action. It was a clear logical approach to a dangerous situation. It may seem morally wrong to alter memories but given the risk to T’ Amanda it was more then acceptable to her. She determined that the actual memory loss was only around five minutes of time. Five minutes was hardly significant given the lifespan of humans. No, it would be a minor thing. She watched as the humans began to wake up each suffering a slight headache from the procedure. That she did feel guilty for because like all Vulcan’s she did not like to cause pain or harm.

 

Sarek watched T’ Mara and took the report. Her saw only approval in her eyes. Oddly that disturbed him a little. He knew that his security chief had a darker side a ruthless side. One of the reasons he had been happy to see her bond with Daniel was because he would mitigate that nature somewhat. Sarek sighed and accepted he was “feeling guilt” It was the price one paid for breaking the rules. The alternative however would have been far more devastating. He could have ordered the people killed but that was an over reaction. No a simple mind wipe was better. The loss of a few minutes of memories was far les then killing. Justifications were fine and good but he still felt bad. He looked over and saw Amanda was pale and drawn. He put aside his self recriminations and went to her side.

 

“Aunda are you well?”

 

“Sarek I am afraid.” She whispered.

 

“The problem is gone. Have no fear Amanda.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Justification was so easy wasn’t it Charbaal thought. I can justify seeking to marry her because it is right and honorable. But is it? Or is it that she is a woman I have long desired and having her would make my life perfect? He smiled and shook his head. What ever reasons he used he was honest enough to admit he wanted this female and her unborn child. He would build his house with them as the foundation. All they had would be his and he would guard them well. He owed his old friend this and if he was honest he deserved happiness too.

 

Charbaal left his office to head to meet his future bride. As he crossed the street he failed to see the reflecting light. Suddenly there was an explosion and he was hit. He gasped as gases engulfed him.

 

His last thought was he would have been honored to raise his friend’s son as his own.

 

\------------------------

 

The senator receive news of the attack on his brother the admiral and he ran from the senate chambers. He arrived as Charbaal was being taken to surgery.

 

“Senator the news is not good at all. He has been severely injured. The wounds we can tend but the gas…. The gas was devastating.”

 

“What gas doctor what happened? I was told there was a bomb?”

 

“Senator …. It was a sterilization gas. He…. We may not be able to reverse the damage. His line will end with him. Sir do you wish us to give him the final honor. We could spare him the knowledge. His wounds are bad and it might be best.”

 

Charvaran froze and was sickened. That gas was illegal and it was a devastating blow. His brother his heir ….”Save him save him or forfeit your own worthless lives. He is my brother and he will be well!” Charvaran shouted. “His would wish the choice to be his own.”

 

“Yes sir.” the doctor said wondering why? It made no sense to him.

 

“He is a military genius one the Empire can not lose.”

 

Ah ,the justification the doctor thought. How well the powerful make them.

 

“It will be done.” He saluted and went to save the damaged admiral.

 

Part 30 (Trouble Brews) PG

 

Garak laughed as he watched Rordan with his new puppy. The mongrel as a female and it was one of the most amusing creatures he had ever seen. It looked like what the Terrans would call a Dingo. It was a mixed breed animal that had been imported for Rordan to Vulcan from the Australian provinces. Garak had specifically requested an animal used to the dessert. While Earth’s desserts were paradises compared to those on Vulcan he felt it would give the animal a better chance to survive.

 

The pup was wrestling with his young son and it was amusing to watch them wrestle over a toy. He had to admit the small animal had courage. He was still looking for a cub but Rordan seemed content with his puppy who he named Dusty Rose.

 

Adrianna watched her husband son and new puppy and smiled. Their earlier disagreement had been solved. She just had to remember she loved Garak and that meant she had to love all of him not just he parts that would fit her romantic dreams of a Prince. She and Garak had talked long into the night and found their peace. He understood her fears and he accepted she was and always would be loyal to her family ,people and likely even the Federation. She had come to see that despite their bonding he was and always would be a Romulan Soldier. He was a man of honor and she valued that. She have to trust he would do as he promised and keep her people safe. It had not been easy but they had agreed to work on it. To discuss her fears and worries when she had them. For him to explain why he did what he did. Adrianna hoped in time he come to defect but now knew that was unlikely. At least here on Vulcan he could not get into to much trouble.

=======================

 

Skon beamed down to the council chambers and entered. He went into the room. He went to Diana’s side and took his seat. This action was not missed by Adlair as he noted how the chamber was. Every Telepathic species was together. He winced and knew that the simple internal human matter was not going to happen. Earth was going to have to justify its reasons for sending Star Fleet to Ceti.

 

====================================

 

Sarek left Amanda sleeping and joined Marina, Dr. Mc Coy and Dr. Jones. The men all seemed concerned.

 

“We will arrive on Earth in three days. Do not be concerned we will secure your world Dr. Jones.”

 

“I hope so. I think that we have little choice now. Ceti must break fee. Ambassador Hall is a danger to my people. I am glad you offered to escort him home.”

 

Dr. Mc Coy grinned at that term. The fact was the Ambassador had been knocked out drugged and locked in his chambers on this Vulcan Warship. He could not cause a problem now if he wanted. Well other then what he might say to the press and the President.

 

“At least our wives are resting. I think Catherine was ready to drop. Amanda looked tired as well. Saving that child took a lot out of her.”

 

“My wife has many gifts but the child was heavy. I am uncertain if she ever moved so large a person before.” Sarek said

 

“ I am impressed that she could. “ Mariana said “That child was heavy and scared. Clearly Amanda has a special gift. I do not think I could have down so well so quickly. It is only natural that she be tired. I am certain rest will restore her quickly.”

 

“That is what Amanda has said.” Sarek said but he was clearly worried. “She who is my wife is a gifted person and I would keep her safe.”

 

“Do not worry we have dealt with the Ambassador.” Dr. Jones said “I am sorry I never intended Amanda to be at risk.”

 

“We know this.” Sarek said bowing slightly. Come we must prepare to return to Earth.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

President Adlair had rarely had so frustrating a week. For the last few days he had been stalled on all talks on Ceti. He sipped his drink as he looked out over San Francisco bay. Added to his concerns was the sudden lack of news from Ceti itself. It was as if the planet had deliberately cutoff all communications with Earth. He knew that the Enterprise Task force would be arriving soon and was concerned that they might run into unexpected trouble. He was further concerned with Captain April’s lack of enthusiasm for his job. He recalled the Captain’s objections only to clearly.

 

“Mr. President we are not a military force. I am an explorer not a general and certainly not a diplomat.”

 

“Captain all you are required to do is go to Ceti and remind them of their allegiance to Earth.”

 

“With respect sir how can they owe us allegiance if they have become independent?”

 

“Just follow your orders Captain.” Adlair had ordered. He had cut off the communication and was concerned that this action may well blow up in his face.

 

Part 31(Unity)

 

The arrival of the Surak did not go unnoticed. The President was informed at once and he sighed.{ It seemed he was going to have to deal with both Skon and Sarek this session. Why did he ever think he wanted this post?}

 

He rose and headed for the council chambers he had no doubt that a meeting would soon be called.

 

Sarek and Amanda Dr. Jones and Marta beamed down directly to the Betazoid Embassy rather then to the Vulcan consulate. They were greeted by Diana and Skon who were both waiting on them.

 

“Welcome my friends. “ Smiling at Dr. Jones and Marta. “Peace and long life to you Sarek Chi Skon and Lady Amanda.”

 

Her warm welcome made Marta relax a little and Jason visibly calmed down.

 

Diana walked over to Marta and gave her a hug much to the surprise of everyone there.

 

“Do not worry we will keep your world and family safe. Skon and I are determined to clip the imperialistic tendencies of Terra.”

 

Amanda and Dr. Jones winced but it was more out of embarrassment that their race had to be called to task by those older and wiser.

 

Jason moved forward and said “On behalf of Ceti I thank you. I just hope that your people do not come into conflict over us.”

 

Diana laughed and said “If not this then some other issue Jason. I think it is past time we remind Earth that this is a mixed species Federation. Better we do it over this issue then one that could be even more divisive. Earth has to grow past her fear of those that have differing senses. Come let us go to a more comfortable place.” She lead them all out to a conference room to discuss their future relations.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Captain April cursed loudly and fluently as they had to come out of warp. It seemed this mission was cursed. “Contact Starfleet and tell them we are dead in the water.” He shouted to his communications officer. He headed down to engineering to learn how long it would take and to walk off some of his aggravation. It was almost as if TBTB did not want he and his task force to get to Ceti.

 

Lucian smiled and wondered if all humans were this perceptive. He had sent that small astride himself. Of course it would appear to be a random thing hitting the port engine. Still it would mean this ship had to stop for repairs. Of course 3 ships hitting asteroids was a little much but he supposed they just call it bad luck. He was glad humans believed in bad luck it made his life so much simpler. He disappeared and went to check on the children on Earth.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Garak and Adrianna stepped off their shuttle. He could not believe he was back on Earth again. He sighed and headed for the consulate they had to warn Sarek that the Romulans had taken note of the changes on Ceti and were planning on sending operatives there.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Sarek absently rubbed the back of his neck. Amanda noticed it and could tell the situation was annoying her mate. She almost smiled at this. It was not often she got to see her Vulcan ruffled and annoyed. It made him more approachable. He looked up and over at her and she blushed realizing he had caught that stray thought.

 

“We have an agreement then. There will be a cultural exchange of all our peoples and Betazid and Vulcan will send colonists to help develop your outer regions. The defensive pact and cultural exchange pact outlined by Skon and Diana will be back dated to a month ago. We can state we were merely waiting confirmation from our governments. This pact will have gone into effect 4 standards days after independence was declared.” Sarek said.

 

“I agree this is a wise precaution. “ Diana said “No one will argue our right to keep this world safe. Included the medical proofs that you are a variation of our species. Let Earth try to threaten you and my world will stand side by side with you. I do not think Earth will be willing to risk my wrath.”

 

Ceti had managed to develop a Unity with Both Vulcan and Betazid and he knew it was the beginning of a great future. Jason sighed in relief his world was now safe.

 

The group was now ready to go and deal with the continued issue of Earth. They left the embassy together and this did not go unnoticed. A message was sent straight to the President who read it and sighed. No his life was never easy when the Vulcan’s were around and even more complicated with Sarek here.

\------------------------------------------

 

 

The council was called to order and Felix was relieved to see both Skon and Sarek were present. He had been running out of idea to delay the proceedings. He looked over at the Tellar ambassador and could see he to was relieved. Felix knew that the Federation had been made possible by humans but ; he also knew that they sometimes needed to be reminded that it was a Federation of many differing worlds. He genuinely liked humans but he was also wise enough to remember they could be troublesome.

 

Felix watched with some surprise as the group entered the room. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that they were all together. He frowned somewhat disturbed by this clearly defined unity. He stiffened slightly to see what would happen.

 

Diana sensed the Andorian’s unease and to Amanda {Ambassador Felix is concerned.}

 

Amanda nodded and left the group heading straight for her friend. She smiled and held up her hand in the Ta’al “Greetings my friend. Live long and Prosper.”

 

Slightly taken aback Felix fell into formality. “Peace and long life.”

 

“Come over and meet Dr. Jason Jones I think you will like him. He and his people are looking for colonist. Did you know that the Northern regions of Ceti are similar to Andoria?”

 

“They are? I had not been informed of that. “Felix said smiling “I would like to meet him. “

 

Amanda walked him over and noticed Sarek was talking to the ambassador from Tellar. She smiled diplomatic incident averted.

 

Soon all of them were talking quietly and it was ten that President Adlair came in. He was not at all pleased at this little grouping.

 

Part 32(Set UP)

Amanda smiled at Felix and said "So do you think your people will be interested?"

"Indeed they may well be. I will need to contact my government. We are always looking for new trading partners. " He held out his hand to Jason how took it.

"I look forward to the talks ambassador. Ambassador Sarek speaks highly of you and your people. It would be most pleasing to have our world reach its potential. Until now the colder regions seemed uninhabitable to us. Ambassador Sarek however pointed out that even as the desserts might appeal to his people the cold and ice might be an acceptable environment to your people. We had never considered that possibility and I think it has the potential to benefit us all."

"I have heard that your world is still very wild and beautiful . I am certain my government might be interested." Felix said smiling. His antennae moved forward in obvious pleasure. He looked over at Sarek and nodded briefly to thank him. It seemed that his wife's friendship with Amanda was beginning to pay large dividends. He would have to thank her properly.

Ten minutes latter the conference was under way. The delegates had all found their seats and it was very clear that the politics of the quadrant was about to change.

Sarek leaned back and folded his fingers. It seemed alliances were changing and Vulcan thank' s to Amanda's family and friends was now in a stronger position. A position he could use to help further peaceful relations and understandings. His agile mind began to consider how this change could affect the quadrant. How many new alliances would soon be formed because Ceti was willing to become neutral ground. Yes, this turn of events would definitely help Ceti but he was not so altruistic as not to see the benefit to his own world.

The gavel banged on the head table and all eyes shifted to the front.

"This session of the Federation Council is now called to order. Mr. George please read the roll. We do not wish it said that we proceeded without some of our members." President Adair said as he looked at the three who had protested earlier.

The roll was called and all the members were present.

"Our first item on the schedule is the planet called Ceti's request for recognition of it's independence and it formally requests entrance into the Federation. Earth is going on record as being opposed to both situations given recent revelations. It is our feeling that Ceti will need the guidance and protection of it's home world for years to come."

Felix rose and asked "Have they reached the population requirement for independence and taken a vote?" He knew that they had.

Adair rose "Yes they have. However as I said there are some unexpected issues."

"What issues would those be?" Sarek asked directly challenging the President.

"It seems that there have been some anomalous births. Several documented cases of severe genetic drift. Mistakes in the genetic code." Adair said not wishing to state what the changes were.

Dr. Jones rose angry. "Those anomalous births are children Mr. President. " His anger was visible and it was clear he had taken offence. "We do not consider our children to be mistakes or anomalies. We do not need to be regulated. Just because our children are being born with Telepathic abilities does not make them freaks."

The room fell silent.

"Is it Terra's contention then that species who have telepathy are anomalies?" Diana the First Daughter of Betazid said rising up.

Adair was shocked at the reaction he was getting he back peddled quickly. "Of course not. However , this is an anomaly in human populations."

Diana looked ready to shot him however she took a deep breath to gain control. "You are of course assuming that the children being born on Ceti are human?"

Adair froze "What do you mean of course they are human."

Sarek rose and looked at Dr. Jones who moved to hand out some PADDS. "Mr. President that may no longer be the case. If you look at the PADD you will see that the Genetic makeup of the most recently born children resembles that the Betazid rather then that of a Terran human."

 

Adair froze as the implications suddenly hit him. {Terran Human? That is the only type of human surly?} He looked at Sarek and had a feeling he had been set up skillfully.

 

Part 33 (Shackled)

 

Diana rose and looked at the President of Earth and said “We recognize this new race as Homo Ceti - Betazid. They are genetically our race Mr. President and we will protect them.”

 

“Vulcan has also reviewed this data and it is logical to recognize this new species.” Skon said “I have been authorized to inform this council that Vulcan has formed an alliance with this new world.”

 

“I do not understand this stance.” President Adar said He seemed genuinely confused. “We have not threatened this world.” He lied

 

Sarek’s brow rose “Then why is it that Three Starfleet ships are heading there now with orders to park in orbit around Ceti. It seems to be a highly illogical move.”

 

The president froze stunned that Sarek and Diana would be aware of their preemptive move. He looked at them and could see that this action was not being received well at all.

 

“I do not understand this illogical fear you have of the people of Ceti. They are essentially merely the next step in human development. Our doctors have determined that the children of Ceti are nearly identical to our own. For this reason we have decided that it is in our best interest to ensure their safety.”

 

Adar froze had it been Sarek stating such a thing he would have expected it in a calm clear voice. However the statement was being delivered with a loud clear emotional voice. A voice that promised retribution should any harm come to the colonists. He swallowed hard. While Betazid was not know for its large military they were a proud and technically advanced people. Their fleets were small but each carried considerable firepower.

 

“Vulcan to finds the existence of these new telepaths to be intriguing. We to have no desire to see the people subjugated. Free will and choice is a tenet of the Federation charter and as such we will defend it.” Sarek said

 

Felix listened and twitched his antennae . “I am going to have to agree with the Ambassadors. While Andoria does not have a large population of telepaths they do exists. We have fought terrible wars against them and it has taken us many years to learn we were wrong. I would not wish Earth to suffer a similar regret. System Autonomy is also important as Sarek said it is a foundation of the Federation and we can not believe Earth would violate it and use Starfleet to do so.”

 

President Adar was astounded at this sudden attack. It was clear to him that Vulcan and Betazid were taking this personally. Why? What was there sudden interest in Ceti?

 

As if to answer that question Diana said “We have trade and defensive agreements with Ceti. We will be sending a fleet with colonists to take over the equatorial regions. I believe Vulcan has contracted to colonize the southern Desserts?”

 

“Indeed we have three cruisers on their way even as we speak.” Sarek said Diana was indeed a skilled diplomat. Saying the cruisers carried colonist might avoid direct conflict and place restraint on the humans of Terra. A very wise move. Sarek acknowledged with a slight bow.

 

Diana smiled and nodded in return. They had very neatly tied Earths hands.

 

 

Part 34( Escape)

 

The fleet arrived at Ceti. As they came out of warp the Star Fleet ships were immediately hailed.

 

“Attention Star Fleet Vessels this is the Betazid commander of the Third Fleet Luxona please state your intentions to our allied world.”

 

Captain Fields answered as his ship was the first to come out of warp.

 

“We are here to assist the colonists.”

 

“What colonists?” Asked Luxona “There is only the independent world of Ceti.”

 

“This world is an Earth Colony.” he said “We will defend it.”

 

Luxona laughed. “YOU May try but you will find that Star Fleet is not welcome here. “

 

“This is not your business.” The Star Fleet Officer contended. His posture was aggressive and he was in no mood to bend.

 

Luxona grinned. “I think perhaps you are mistaken. It is my business Captain as this is a Protectorate world of the Planet Betazid and I am a fleet commander charged in protecting it. “

 

It was well that in the next moment the Enterprise came out of warp and more importantly that they had been monitoring communications.

 

“Stand down Captain Fields . Came the sharp command from Captain April.

 

The announcement came as a shock to many on Earth. For weeks they had been told that every effort would be made to ensure that their colony at would remain under Earth’s control. It had even been suggested though not admitted to publicly that Earth would forcefully assert their claim and the threat of these new telepaths would be neutralized on Ceti Almacrom . There had been considerable debate on registering these individuals and perhaps even regulating isolating them from the normal populations. So the sudden turn around of the government to support independence was indeed a shock.

 

Adar moved from the podium with all haste. He did not wish to answer the reporters. How could he admit that Earth had broke.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Hours earlier-

 

Captain April sighed in relief. It was a god thing he was the senior Captain and in charge of he fleet. He could not believe that Fields had been considering firing on an allied power. He looked across at the Betazid Commander and knew she would have fought hard to protect this world. Captain April himself had no problem with telepaths. To him it was simply an other sense like hearing or sight. He never understood the irrational fear many people had. After all many allies had various degrees of this gift. Why would its appearance in human populations be so strange?

 

Captain Fields could not believe he had been reprimanded. He was enraged as he sat in his ready room. A call came through just then.

 

“This is Ambassador Hall please beam me up at once. This is an emergency.”

 

“Right away sir.” Fields said and ordered the emergency transport. He ran to the transporter room.

 

“Get me out of here at once.” hall ordered.

 

Captain Fields complied at once. He was under Starfleet regulations bound to obey the ambassador. While it was true he should confirm the order he decided this “emergency “ suited him .

 

“Ensign Jet take us to warp 5 heading back to Earth Star Fleet command.”

 

“Aye Sir.”

 

In a blink they left the other ships behind.

 

Ambassador Hall was shaken as he stepped down.

He was escorted to sick bay where he insisted on being examined by Dr. Granger. The results of the scans were immediately classified and he and the Captain knew this information was vital to Earth survival.

 

\-------------------

 

President Adar read the reports. He was not a happy man but there was little he could do. He looked at the reports from section 31 and knew that Earth was now at a major disadvantage. He rose and greeted Ambassador Hall. “It appears we may have a problem.”

 

“May have?” George Hall said He did not understand that he to had been changed by his years on the planet Ceti. All he knew was that they had tried to rob him of his memories. “We need to arrest them.”

 

“On what grounds George. We could not prove a thing. Now before you get all upset consider that they do not know we know what they have done. We can observe and keep an eye on the situation. “

 

“That is a crock and you know it. What stops them from doing it to you or someone else.” George demanded.

 

Adar had carefully weighed that thought himself however he was certain it was the situation the need to keep Amanda Grayson safe that had caused this intervention. “You will do nothing George. If you try to I will have you locked up. I will not have you damage our relations with the Federation. At least not until Earth is strong enough to go it alone.”

 

George Hall fumed and turned without a word and left.

 

=================

 

Garak listened to the conversation and knew George Hall was a threat to his family. This he could not allow. He leaned back and considered his options. If he had to he would eliminate the threat.

 

He cut off the com link and went out to find Adrianna. He needed to think positive productive thoughts. She had said something about going and finding a Rocking chair for the baby’s room here on Earth. He was curious to see what type of device this was.

 

Adrianna joined him and began to discuss color and design of the baby’s room. Garak allowed himself to forget his role as protector for a while and simply enjoy his mates excitement.

 

“I think the blue would be perfect.” She said

 

“Why blue?” Garak asked.

 

Adrianna looked at him and began to laugh. “Why blue is for boys.”

 

“Why?” Garak asked

 

“It just is. What color would you want?”

 

“My house colors. I was thinking gold and green. He removed a piece of cloth from his pocket. This is my family crest. I wanted to paint it on the wall.”

 

“That looks like a griffin .“she said “I like it. Ok we can do gold and green.”

 

Garak smiled his worries forgotten.

 

======================================

 

Part 35 ( A private moment)

 

Amanda was grateful to be back on earth. She was still shaken over the incident on Ceti.

 

She left Sarek and the others and even managed to elude her guards. She walked along the road with only Cerberus for company her thoughts miles away.

 

The pup just walked along sniffing the ground ever alert for trouble. Amanda wondered why it had to be so complicated? After all they were all human? What did it matter if a few of them had more gifts then the others. It was no different then having a gift for music or art. She sighed and walked along the sandy bay. She shivered as the breeze blew off the ocean. She found a spot by the sand dunes and gathered some wood. She told her puppy to sit and he laid down. He stood watch as she piled the wood to make a small fire. Amanda was alone here and knew it would grow cooler. With a wave of her hand flames burst forth. She sat and watched them absorbing the heat. Her pup came and laid next to her on the blanket she laid down.

 

“What ya say old boy should we roast these hot dogs?” The pup barked enthusiastically as she stuck a pair onto sticks over the fire. “Now remember this is our little secret. We are not telling Sarek ok?”

 

She grinned as the pup licked her face. She watched the meat roast as she laid back down. It was good to just be a private person for a while. She loved her mate but she needed this break and frankly she was craving a hotdog.

 

\-------------------------------

 

“Daniel have you seen T’ Amanda?” T’ Mara asked

 

“No she said she was taking the dog for a walk.” he answered “I thought she was in the yard.”

 

“No she is not. I can not locate her.” T’ Mara said worried.

 

“Oh crap I bet she …. Come on lets go see if she is in the back.” Daniel sprinted off and stopped. The dogs outdoor kennel was empty and his leash was gone. He ran to the gate and found a note.

“Amanda slipped out. She said she will be back by 2000 hours.”

 

“She is alone?” T’ Mara said concerned

 

”No she took the pup.” Daniel said his annoyance clear.

 

“The quadro-pad is hardly a fitting guard.” T’ Mara said

 

Daniel had to agree but he knew Amanda hated body guards. “Lets go find her. I think she will have headed for the beach it is only a short walk.

 

T’ Mara said nothing as she removed a scanner from her belt.

 

“What is that for?” Daniel asked.

 

“So we can find T’ Sia Amanda.”

 

“You put a tracking device on her?” Daniel said shocked.

 

“No….I should have. I placed one on Cerberus. I calculated there was a 92.3 percent chance she would take the animal with her.” T’ Mara said

 

Daniel grinned and followed his mate. Logical and it did actually make sense. Amanda could not complain because such devices were common in keeping track of beloved pets.

 

Part 36 (Chilling)

 

Amanda tossed Cerberus a hotdog and nibbled one herself. The pup ate the food quickly with no understanding how rare a treat this was. Amanda grinned. She knew Sarek would not complain is she ate meat but his disapproval was easily felt across the bond they shared. No it was far simpler to indulge herself now and again. The fact was she was not really enjoying the meat, but the idea of roasting one had been an attempt to forget the recent turmoil. Some simple thing to feel human and normal. Amanda sighed and wondered if she would ever feel like she understood how to be a good diplomats wife?

 

“Eat up Cerberus we do not want to waste them. “ Amanda took out a cob of maize and tossed it in the fire. This she could eat without guilt. Oddly she was no longer hungry for the hotdogs. Maybe Sarek was right. She laid back and watched the flames.

 

================

 

Daniel and T’ Mara came around the dun and spotted Amanda. T’ Mara’s sensitive nose smelled the roasting meat.

 

“ She is eating meat.” Her voice held disapproval.

 

“ Roasted hot dogs.” Daniel said “They smell good.” he began to walk toward Amanda.

 

“Amanda hey you have any to spare?” He called. Daniel ignored T’ Mara’s annoyance. He plopped down next to Amanda and stole a hotdog. He popped a piece into a bun. “Any mustard?”

 

Amanda sighed and handed him some from her pack.

 

Daniel began to eat he said nothing.

 

“Why are you here?” Amanda asked as T’ Mara walked up.

 

“Your safety is our responsibility T’Sia.” T’ Mara answered.

 

“I just needed to get away for a while.” Amanda looked at the crashing waves. “It is ………so confusing.”

 

She looked lost and afraid “I am endangering Sarek.”

 

Sarek had received the message from T’ Mara and came to join them. He climbed down the dune and stopped a few feet from the others.

 

“Amanda Attend.” He commanded.

 

Amanda looked up and sighed it seemed her hideaway had been discovered. “Daniel watch Cerberus. “

Amanda went to her mate. She bowed her head ashamed she had run off.

 

Sarek looked at her. She was clearly concerned about his reaction. He took a deep breath. It had been fear. An emotion he had hoped never to feel again. He had tried to cast it out as Surak advised but ; he could not. He needed Amanda and the thought she may be in danger caused him to fear.

 

Sarek’s fingers traced his wife’s “ I was concerned you had been taken.”

 

Amanda looked up. “Forgive me Sarek it was all to overwhelming.” She had tears in her eyes and Sarek was uncertain how to offer comfort. Amanda however went to his side and wrapped her arms around him. “I endanger you and your people.”

 

“Amanda that is not true. “ He found his arms wrapping around her. Her head was tucked under his chin. “Our lives will be a challenge. It is not easy to blend to families. I would have helped Ceti had I not been married to you.”

 

“ I was exposed. You are in danger. Earth would destroy you because of me.”

 

“I am your mate it is my right to protect you. “ Sarek said “It is my duty to guard the people of Vulcan and you. I fight to maintain the Federation out of duty. You and your family be they from Ceti or somewhere else are more then that. Now I will join you. It is cold here. The fire looks inviting.”

 

Amanda allowed him to walk her back.

 

Part 37 (Plans)

 

Charbaal awoke his body was on fire and he could hardly breathe. He looked up and saw his brother sitting at his side. He looked over. Chavran looked at his twin and sighed wit deep relief. There had been no guarantee that his twin would awaken after the surgery.

 

“Do not attempt to move or speak. An attempt was made at your life. You were badly injured. It will take time for you to regain your strength my brother. I know who has done this and when you are strong again we will make him pay. It was done to remove you as an obstacle and to give him a chance at your future bride.”

 

Charbaal stirred anger showed in his eyes. While his body might be weak his spirit was not.

 

“Good you will need that anger to recover. I promise you , this will be avenged. We must protect your future family. “

 

Charbaal nodded weakly.

 

“Rest brother you will have all you dreamed of.” Charbaal drifted off as Chavran rose. The senator looked at the doctor “Guard him well.”

 

“Yes sir.” Was the answer.

 

Chavran left to check on his brothers future family. Any other option was now closed to them. It was clear someone did not wish this alliance to take place and he was not going to allow the interference.

 

The Klingon agent watched as the senator left his brother’s room. This was an unexpected turn. They had all expected the senator to give his brother the final honor and solve their problem. He would have to report this new turn to his employer. Duras was not going to be pleased at this turn of events. It was vital that the Romulan fleet engage in war with the Klingon Empire and the Federation. Both sides had to fear the Empire or all their mutual plans would fall to dust.

 

Part 38 (Emotional Glitches)

 

Amanda felt better after her walk on the beach. She was sorry she had caused Sarek and T’ Mara worry but she had been so overwhelmed with everything. She was glad to be back on Earth for a few days it would help her regain her perspective. Now as end-meal approached she was more centered and at peace. She set the table and turned to prepare the tea.

 

Sarek watched his wife and was concerned. Sometimes it was all to easy to forget she was not used to the political games that he often had to play. Clearly this recent turn of events had caused her worry. He wished he could protect her from hurt or harm. Unfortunately a diplomat and his family were often targets. He poured himself a glass of water and watched her work. She was humming softly and seemed more relaxed. Maybe Daniel was right and she had just needed a chance to meditate in a familiar place. Sometimes he wondered if his claiming her had been fair?

 

Amanda turned and went straight to his arms. She caught him off guard as she hugged him tightly. “Sarek it is not your failure beloved. It is mine. I am placing you at risk. I can not bear that you are now feeling responsible for all of my people and family. That was never my intention when I married you.”

 

Sarek held her and decided a lecture on public displays of affection would not help. She was so human at times. He sighed. “Amanda your family is mine as mine is yours. This revelation of your extended ties is not a bad thing. It actually will in time prove most beneficial for Vulcan. It gives my government a face saving way to make alliances it wants without appearing to be indulging in emotional connections. Vulcan is very clan and family orientated. Yet may would wish to remain isolated and alone. Your family connections mean that we can explore the wider galaxy and still delude ourselves that we are only dealing with family.”

 

“Sarek I fear for you. Vulcan is strong but you are just one. I love you more then life itself my husband and causing you to be at risk is not something I like.”

 

Sarek stroked her face. “ I am a fully trained Ambassador have faith in my skills. Now I am hungry is our meal ready?”

 

Amanda sighed and gave in. She set the food out and said a short prayer and they ate in silence.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Daniel blocked the blow and rolled away. Since Amanda’s run earlier T’ Mara seemed instant on extra work out time. He did not mind it felt good to work out. He loved to watch his mates fluid motion. He had to admit he was getting stronger and he liked that feeling. He grunted as he missed a block and her foot connected with his stomach. He collapsed gasping for breath.

 

T’ Mara was instantly at his side. “Daniel are you injured?” 

 

He groaned softly. “Just my pride.”

 

Strong arms reached down and pulled him to his feet. “I will scan your ribs and make certain I did not carelessly injure you.”

 

He grinned. “Honey it was my mistake. I was not paying attention.”

 

“You were watching me most closely.”

 

“Ah yes….But I was not paying attention.”

 

T’ Mara cocked her head not understanding. “Explain?”

 

“Honey I was watching your moves but not what they could do to me.” He leered a little.

 

T’ Mara crossed her arms and looked at him sternly. “I see. “ Her brow rose in chastisement. “You could have been injured. This is a training exercise not a mating one.”

 

Daniel began to laugh but it hurt his ribs. “ I know but tell it to my libido.”

 

Human males were so illogical. It was a wonder that they had ever found their way to the stars. She took out a tri-corder and scanned him for injury.

 

“Come we need to see T’ Mir. You have two cracked ribs.”

 

“ Ok.” He said grinning.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

T’ Mir was busy writing out the medical report on Miranda Jones for the healers on Vulcan. The child was extraordinary. While she was blind it was clear that this was not really a problem for her. She could easily sense people with her mind. While it was clearly an undisciplined mind it held great potential. T’ Mir was almost wishing she could return home to help with the child. However she knew she did not have the skills to help so special a child. She knew the parents were concerned as they should be but it was not a bad thing to have such a child born. It would demonstrate that humans had potential to rise above their current levels. T’ Mir understood that many on Vulcan still were wary of the humans and she found this perplexing. While it was true that they were highly emotional they were also creative and loyal. She had only to look at T’ Amanda and Daniel to prove this point. She had also been deeply impressed by Dr. Mc Coy. He was a knowledgeable physician and a man of great courage and compassion. His medical notes were clear concise and would prove highly valuable to her people. T’ Mir was willing to admit the fact that he had emotion made him an excellent healer. He was professional but his bedside manner as the humans called it put his patients at ease. She determined to ask him more about his techniques in the future.

 

The chime rang and she answered it and sighed. It seemed Daniel had managed to require medical aide once more. The look of annoyance on her sisters face showed she thought this visit could have been avoided. T’ Mir suppressed a smile and waved them in. Humans were a challenge to ones emotional controls.

 

“Set him on the bio- bed.” She said as she went for her kit.

 

“She looks amused.” Daniel said

 

“Indeed I wonder why you cause her act so. She is always patching you up. I think she will think I am abusing you.” T’ Mara said slightly distressed. “I do not think it is amusement as much as concern.”

 

“T’ Mara injury is normal when one is sparing. Ask Amanda I always had a few bruised parts after my classes.” Daniel said “besides it is because you love me that you train me so hard. It is to keep me alive if we ever have to fight for real.”

 

“You should not have to fight. You are and artist Daniel not a warrior.”

 

Daniel sighed and wished she never seen his drawings. “I like drawing this is true. I also enjoy this job. I like keeping my family safe. Maybe in time I will be a diplomat too. But surely being able to defend myself is a good thing?”

 

T’ Mara stroked his face he looked so young suddenly. She sighed and nodded unwilling to agree verbally.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Harmony watched as T’ Mara struggled to contain her emotions. It seemed she did love young Daniel and that this to would be a successful pairing. The main problem seemed to be that the Vulcan’s refused to admit the need that their mates had to prove themselves as equals. She was not certain it was just Vulcan superiority as much as age. She grimaced at that thought. The one thing that they had not calculated in the age difference. Who would have thought such an illogical argument would hold sway? She left them and went to talk to her peers about how to solve this unexpected glitch.

 

Part 39 (Antics and the Future)

 

Felix chuckled as he watched the Vid screen. It was amazing what these humans did. He could not believe that they actually went around slapping and poking each other in the eyes. These stooges were very funny.

 

Farina came in and sighed. It seemed her husband was engaged in his new favorite hobby watching early human TV shows. He told her it gave him insight to the human mind. She twitched an antenna at that and let him watch. After all she had to admit the President of Earth did remind her of that Moe character.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

The Admiral watched the vid. The light hearted antics of he actors did little to ease his temper. Twice now he had been out maneuvered by that damned Vulcan Sarek and his traitor of a female Amanda Grayson. He was angry as he watched the vid. He felt about as competent as Curly because of his failures. Earth and humanity were losing ground to those damned aliens and there was nothing he could do. He took a deep drink of his Whiskey and wondered why humanity seemed always so tied to the Vulcan’s? What Gods did they offend to have them looking over their shoulders? You would think after over a hundred years they show some faith in humanity. He disregarded recent actions that made them look immature and foolish. First this Prime directive that tied Starfleet’s hands and now this embarrassing action at Ceti. Damn April for not taking the offensive. He would have to be replaced and he had just the man. A young eager Commander Christopher Pike. He began to plan a way to ensure Robert April would be removed from command. Pike was squeaky clean and a by the books man. A man who looked up to him as a mentor. Yes Christopher Pike would make a fine captain for the fleets flagship.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

“Felix I am going shopping is there anything you would like?”

 

“Yes I would like some of that Ale John Grayson had. It was smooth for a human drink and some peanuts.”

 

Farina grinned her husband was rapidly developing the taste for human munchies. Not that she ever point it out to him of course. “See you in a few hours.” She left the house laughing at his antics he was sometimes not much more mature then a hatchelling.

 

Gabriel watched the Andorians and smiled they were good people and worthy allies to his children. He knew that their support and strength would be critical to the Federation’s growth and maturity. Felix was an adaptable male and his wife open to friendship in what ever form it came. Yes these were worthy people. He moved to Farina and through her form. She would soon become pregnant and give birth to a child who would help guard the future. A young man who would in time help to save the line of Surak. He grinned as he wondered what Felix would think if he knew his great- great -great -great grandson would have pointed ears? But that would come only after reunification. He chuckled and shimmered away.

 

Lucian wondered at his brothers antics. He however had to admit that the idea of an pointed ears on an Andorian was amusing but they had decided to wait on that one. One change was hard enough on the poor Vulcan’s. That one would likely send them all into Gol. He grinned and began to consider who would make the best mother for the child. He looked at Daniel and T’ Mara and grinned one of their descendants would do just right. Of course if the ages were to work out he have to ensure that they began their family soon. He grinned wickedly as he shimmered away. Soon because he was not going to let Gabriel and Harmony have all the fun.

\-------------------------

 

Lucian appeared in the Romulan’s room. This one was the key to his future plans. He touched the wounded Charbaal and healed the wound that was most dangerous to his life. He leaned down and touched his mind. {You will heal and grow strong again. Your line will join with your brothers. Your new wife son will one day be bonded to the senator’s daughter and their son will help reunited the Sundered with Vulcan. Their son and the daughter of Surak’s line will bring forth the Future King to both worlds. You will see a King reborn to the people and peace across the alpha quadrant as your peoples iron will and the logic of Surak bring peace and alliance to all your former foes. Live Charbaal and heal.} The message was buried deep into his subconscious so he would live and fight on and not seek the final honor. Instead he would strive to win his lady and create his family feeling blessed at second chances.

 

Part 40 (Forgotten Appointments)

 

Amanda felt better now and began to write out her lesson plans. In this area she had no doubts. Her translations were much sought after and the work was oddly calming. She sat watching Sarek as he worked across the room from her. She smiled as she watched his fingers fly over the keyboard. She wished she could type as easily and as skilled as he. Sometimes she thought it unfair the advantages he had. A perfect memory and dexterity that was amazing. She hoped that their children inherited those traits. She grinned thinking how their children would look. 

 

The com went off and Sarek answered it. He looked at her. “Amanda T’ Mir said you have an appointment that you are late for?”

 

She frowned and looked down at her planner. “Oh lords I forgot. Tell her I will be there in five minutes. I lost track of time.” One more thing to hope the children got the Vulcan Time sense. She ran out as Sarek told their healer not to worry that she was on her way.

 

Amanda raced to the life center and wondered if Sarek was aware of the significance? No he could not know. At least she had wanted to surprise him. She hoped he be pleased. She ran in and T’ Mir gave her a look.

 

“You should use more care T’ Sia Amanda.” She said “You are with child and care should be taken.”

 

Amanda shouted for joy and hugged the startled healer. “Whoopi!!!”

 

T’ Mir merely caught the exuberant human and lead her to take a seat. “ Now sit so I may examine you.”

 

Amanda immediately obeyed but her grin was never wavering. “Sarek will be so happy.”

 

T’ Mir raised a brow. “I am certain the news of the impending birth of his heir will please him.”

 

“A boy? It’s a boy? “ Amanda would have jumped up again if her healer had not held her down.

 

“Such activities are not wise Lady Amanda.” She used the human terms hoping to calm the child.

 

Sarek signed off and hoped this meant Amanda would now tell him he was soon to be a father. He sometimes wondered how so aware an individual could miss something so obvious. He knew of course that he would have to pretend to be surprised and pleased. He had discussed this with John Grayson the day before and been warned that human women could be highly unpredictable when pregnant. His father in law had advised him to act surprised and pleased or Amanda would think he was not happy with the event. Sarek leaned back and allowed himself a small smile. He would soon have a child. Proof that Humans and Vulcans could be one people. He was most pleased. He resolved to allow himself to smile when Amanda told him the news. After all the cause was sufficient and she deserved to see he was truly pleased with this event.

 

Part 41(Humor)

 

Czarina moved along the hall with ease. She was glad that the meeting had gone better then she had expected. For a moment she had expected the alliance to fall apart as he leader and the other non-human members pushed Earth to do the right thing. She liked humans a lot and thought they would in time be great leaders. Sometimes now however , they were immature and needed reigning in. They had no idea how fortunate they were to have allies that were more mature and patient. Czarina sighed and was grateful once more that it had been Vulcan and not her world that had first meet the humans. She knew her own people well enough to admit that they would have been to emotional to deal with the early temper tantrums humans had. She grinned and decided maybe Vulcan emotional control did have its place. She doubted however her friends would share her amusement so she buried the thought deep and went looking for Dr. Mc Coy. He at least would see the humor in it.

 

David Mc Coy looked up and spotted Czarina and waved her over. “What is amusing you darlin?” He asked.

 

When he was told the joke he began to laugh hard. Tears formed. “I can hardly wait to tell Catherine that. I would keep it to yourself. Most of my people would not get it and neither would our pointy eared friends.”

 

Czarina winked as she moved off. “Oh by the way Amanda is going to try to surprise Sarek with the news.”

 

David laughed “Like he does not know already. Ok we won’t spill the beans.” he said winking.

 

Catherine laughed and said “So have you meet your Vulcan suitor yet?”

 

It was now Czarina’s turn to turn a deep shade of red. “Yes…briefly. I am looking forward to returning to Vulcan to further our acquaintanceship.”

 

Catherine grinned one did not have to be a telepath to see that her friend was smitten. “Well now you will have to bring him around. We want to make sure he is a standup fella.”

 

Czarina nodded enjoying the easy companionship with this pair of humans.

 

Part 42 (Checking In)

 

Farina decided it would be wise to call on Amanda. She had seemed so troubled when last she saw her. The human was so bright and cheerful that any change concerned her friend. She had a feeling that this incident concerning the Ceti Colony was more then they had seen. She knew that Amanda would need a friend.

 

Michael smiled as she left her quarters to find the human. He was very proud of the Andorian people they had a passionate nature and in his mind were some of the finest of all their children.

 

This female he liked especially as she was highly insightful. He ginned as she drove fearlessly through the traffic to help her friend. Even he who was almost immortal quivered at the thought of rush hour traffic. He went to give the report to his brother and sister so they would not worry so much for their pet human. He grinned thinking as always it was the Andorians to the rescue.

 

===========================

 

Amanda sighed as she worked on her outline for the class. She was actually rather bored and ahead of herself. However, she had agreed to stay in the compound for the time being. Sarek seemed worried about her and she knew he would have stayed home to ensure she rested as the doctor ordered. She grimaced wondering how he would be when she actually started to show? She had often heard that human husbands were protective of their wives when pregnant but they had nothing on the Vulcan’s. She had only been reaching for a volume to do research on the top shelf after all. Sarek had come in lifted her down off the chair and proceed to inquire what was so vital about that book? Could she not have called Soran or T’ Mara to retrieve it? He had simply looked at her fear clearly showing in his face. Of course his expression had not changed but Amanda could tell. He was terrified she would fall.

 

Sarek held Amanda firmly. He could not believe she had been climbing to reach a book. There were ladders to use for this purpose. His heart had almost stopped when he entered the library and found her perched on the edge of a chair. It was not logical to use such an unstable device to climb on. It was in fact not logical to be climbing at all given her condition. Sarek was afraid he had lectured his wife again. Her look suggested impatience with his overprotective nature. Sometimes he did not believe Amanda understood how important she was to his well being. She thought he indulged her but the fact was she was his sole reason to go on. He looked down at his human wife and knew she was the one thing he would never regret or change. While he would prefer she use more caution it was her very impulsive nature that had intrigued and drew him from the first.

 

“Sarek I am perfectly fine.” Amanda said as he held her.

 

“I am just making certain of this.” He replied. “I came in to give you a message before I was distracted. It seems Farina wishes to meet with you for a “Girl’s lunch date?” “

 

“I think that is wonderful. Did she say when?” Amanda asked suddenly happier and excited. Her worries were being pushed back by the prospect of an outing.

 

Sarek sighed and resigned himself to her going out when all he really wanted to do was wrap her up safe and sound.

 

“Perhaps you could invite her here? I do not believe it would be wise to out at this time. Before you protest, you did say she was interested in trying that Pizza dish. I know Daniel said the local delivery was the best.”

 

Amanda sighed and nodded. “ I will call her and see what she had in mind. I promise to let you know our plans and to check in. “ She kissed his cheek amazed on how protective he was.

 

Part 43 (Weighing Honor)

 

Charbaal awoke his body on fire. He looked up to see he was not alone. Sitting next to him was a female. One he would not have expected to see as they had no formal arrangement as of yet. She took his hand in hers. He could see the concern on her face.

 

“I am pleased that you are awake at last. Chavran just left a little while ago. He has been summoned to the senate. There were questions about this attack on you. Do not try to speak just yet. The doctors said you will live and I am most grateful for this. I know we have not formally agreed to bond but, I want you to know that it is still my wish when you get better and leave here. The reasons we discussed are all still valid and in truth I am more certain then ever.” Her eyes looked haunted. “They may tell you some things that will make you …. Make you want to choose the final honor. I beg you do not. I need you Charbaal and so does this little one. You were my mate’s dearest friend and I need you to take his place. I can not protect his house without you. You know I once had feelings for you as well. My father choose my first mate and Loved him and was happy with him. I am not telling you this to cause you pain but to be totally honest. I still always had feeling for you. I was honor bound to be a good wife and I think I was. Now however I am free to choose. I would choose you above all others because of your honor and strength. Just consider it. Know I would love you to the end of my days no matter your choice.” She kissed his fingers and left him.

 

Charbaal watched her leave and felt a mild panic. She was right he could not speak not even to call her name. He was weak and even breathing was an effort. What ever had happened to him caused severe trauma. He forced himself to remain calm and to evaluate his condition. He did not understand what was happening. One thing was certain he had given his word to the one female he had always wanted. Charbaal had promised to protect her and his best friend’s unborn child. He would honor his word somehow. Whatever was wrong he would adapt. He knew that he wanted Marel enough to keep her child as his heir. Nothing would change that. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him. His worries would be dealt with soon enough.

 

Part 44 (Settling In and Future Begun)

 

T’ Lar reached out and took the child. Miranda Jones had been brought to the temple to teach her control. She looked out at the two humans who seemed in awe of them. She looked over at them. “This is not an easy thing that you are doing. I know that you value this child deeply. Know that we here at the temple will do all that we can to teach her and help her gain control of her gifts. I understand that this choice causes you pain. While I do not understand human emotions it certain that you wish what is best for this girl child. I give you my word we will do all we can to assist her growth. We will teach her to control her talents. It will still be your task to teach her about humanity. “

Marta cried softly and turned to her husbands arms. He swallowed hard. “We know that you will do your best. We are honored that you have agreed to assist us. We will leave you now to begin. When may we visit?”

 

T’ Lar looked away. “ You may come in the morning. For one hour. Then you must go. We will arrange a schedule for you. It would be best to establish a routine for the child.”

“We will bid you good day then.” Jason said sadly. “Thank you again for your help. You service it honors us.”

 

“It is an honor to serve. “T’ Lar said “Go home and comfort each other. Know that this is the best thing for Miranda. She must learn control or she is danger to herself and others.”

 

“We know.” Marta said “But it is still hard.”

 

The Vulcan bowed her head in acknowledgement and the couple left knowing that Miranda was in the best hands to help her.

 

Part 45 Doctor’s Notes PG

 

Dr. David Mc Coy was impressed with the life center at the Vulcan Consulate. He was sipping his tea discussing human medical conditions with T’ Mir. She had invited him to visit as she would need instruction on how to help Amanda through her pregnancy. He listened as she formed her questions with precision and care. David almost wanted to smile as he could tell this subject was very uncomfortable for the young healer. He chuckled internally at that thought. David old boy she is probably twenty years older then you.

 

“T’ Mir pregnancy is a natural state. While it is true that there are no real presidents for the a child born of a Human mother and a Vulcan father I see no real reason to be concerned. Amanda is a healthy woman. I know there may be a few issues to address and a few invitro corrections to be made. The fact is we can only wait and see and deal with each issue as it arises. I am certain that you will be able to deal with this. It is only for nine months you know.”

 

“Nine months? How is that possible? Would that not be a premature birth?”

T’ Mir asked “I am seeking to ensure that both Amanda and Adrianna have successful births.”

 

This was news to David. “Adrianna is pregnant as well? Well at least the children will grow up together and not be so alone. “

 

“They will have their family support.” T’ Mir said

 

David chuckled. “Perhaps but they will also be different then other children. Neither Vulcan or human.”

 

“They will be values as the individual that they are.” T’ Mir said “It should produce a special being. Amanda is highly Psi sensitive as is Adrianna I do believe this will allow them to form the traditional parental bond.”

 

David set his tea cup down. “I do not know about these bonds…human women generally are very protective and loving to their babies. It is instinctual. I know that both of these women want their children so it will be well. The truth is even if I could teach you all about human pregnancy it will likely be for nothing. This situation is unique and it will be a first for both our peoples. It is well we both can observe this. Because frankly I have a feeling this will not be the only human Vulcan unions.”

 

T’ Mir started to protest then considered her sister and Daniel. “Then perhaps we should both attend them. Making notes to assist other healers who follow us.”

 

“A very logical suggestion.” David said smiling as he sipped his tea.

 

Part 46 (The Will of a Wife ) PG

 

Charbaal voice had finally returned along with his temper. He would not remain helpless. He forced himself to sit up. He flexed his fingers. At last he could move them. His arms felt like they were weighted down by triple gravity. He forced them to move. It was a start. If he could move he would heal. He would regain his power and then someone would pay dearly. He looked up at his future wife. She held his right hand and moved his fingers. She had been here every day helping him with his physical therapy. He had tired to order her away ashamed of his weakness.

 

She had merely took his hand and said “I want you well and I will help you. This is my right. I am to be your mate. Would you abandon me?”

 

His first spoken words in several rising had been an emphatic “Never!”

 

“So save your voice and let us work to heal you so you and Chavran make take revenge for this. Then I expect a glorious wedding. And an even better wedding night.”

 

He had smiled at this nodding. I just hope I am well enough. That teasing got her pulled down for a kiss. He suddenly felt invincible despite being flat on his back. With this magnificent female at his side he could do anything.

 

“Help me. I would have our wedding sooner then latter.”

 

She laughed and began working his arms. “There is good news. I was with the healer today. They say this child is a boy and that there is a second heartbeat. It seems we will both gain our wish. A girl child rests with him. I shall have my Dawn. What shall we name our son?”

 

Charbaal blushed at the name for his daughter but smiled. “Narvat It is what he would have wished. For his sire.”

 

Mara began to weep. “Thank you for that honor.”

 

“I shall have my heir and it is fitting he carry this name. Besides Chavran is my elder brother and it is his right to name his son for our father.”

 

“You are an honorable Romulan.” Her kiss took his breathe away and Charbaal swore then and there never to be less then what she believed him to be. This female would make the best wife for him and he would never fail her. Charbaal would heal and he would be the best husband and father he could be. It no longer mattered that these children were not of his blood. In fact He was glad because they would pose no threat to his brothers house. They could perhaps be friends again. He smiled as he looked at her. “I can hardly wait. So we must work hard. Dawn? I did not know that was a family name.”

 

Mara Blushed. “I thought it fitting. Given it was where you all….”

 

Charbaal began to laugh. “Let us hope I do not disappoint you then least you think I did not study my lessons well.”

 

Mara began to giggle and knew this match would work.

 

Part 47 (Bonding by Bedside) G

 

Chavran came in and smiled at the antics he was witnessing. He was pleased with this match.

“I see you are feeling better. Are you up to a bonding?”

Charbaal started and looked at his brother as if he was crazy.

 

“I know you would prefer to be on your feet but I have heard some disturbing news. It seems our common foe has petitioned the Emperor for Marel’s hand. We must have a bonding to prevent her being forced. If you both still wish this?”

 

“Of course we do. Where is the priest.” She demanded.

 

Chavran grinned and noted his brother was holding her possessively.  
“I would rather give her the temple gardens but better this then lose her a second time.”

 

“Chavran will not the emperor be angry?”

 

“NO the priest is of my house he will state this took place before Charbaal was injured and in the worry over his condition you failed to post a notice.”

 

“Let us be bonded then.” Charbaal demanded. “Beloved Would I could give you more.”

 

“It is enough. When you are well…. I will hold you to your promise.”

 

He grinned. As the priest came in.

 

Moments latter it was done.

 

“Blessing on you both.” The priest said “it is a great day for this house.”

 

Part 48 (Respite) G

 

Garak received word that Romulus was going to need him to keep a low profile. Charbaal knew that for the moment all of his energy would be required to heal. He did not want Commander Garak to consider switching alliances. He and his brother decided together that for the moment information and observation would best serve their goals. They had many issues to deal with and it would not do to tip their hand prematurely. For Charbaal to take full advantage of his operative he would have to be on his feet and firmly in control. For the moment that was not possible so he would allow Garak to learn about his new family and to relax. Unless something that came up to endanger the Empire Commander Garak was to consider himself to be a sleeper agent.

 

\--------------------------

 

Garak read them encrypted communication several times. He noted the new rank that his handler had. He frowned at this. He was surprised that his superior included an explanation to why he now held this role. He had to admit that it was a good thing for the peace. Charbaal was ambitious but he was not a warmonger like many. He would negotiate before resorting to violence and this was a good thing for the peace. It did not mean that he could not use a war fleet to achieve his goals but that he would rather spare the expense and use cunning negotiations to win. Garak sighed in relief and knew that what ever else had happened meant at least for the moment he could enjoy his family. He tossed the disk into the flame and warmed his hands. Earth was cold and wet and he was actually looking forward to going home to Vulcan. Going home to Vulcan? When had he begun to think of that dust bowl as home? He sighed and decided worrying about it would not change anything. It was as much a home as he would find. Anywhere Adriana was would be home.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Adrianna ran to the turbo wash and lost her breakfast. She rose and rinsed her mouth with water. She had so hoped that the having a Romulan baby would be easier. No morning sickness a shorter pregnancy. She had almost been depressed when she learned that the Romulan norm was close to the Vulcan cycle. 11 months. She and Amanda had looked at each other and almost cried and laughed. Then Daniel had quipped it could be 18 months.

 

Amanda had responded with dry humor. “So not only do we get to look like elephants but have as long pregnancy. Daniel that is just cruel to say.”

Adriana had been having morning sickness for weeks. She knew she would have to see T’Mir soon. Her appointment was in two hours and for once she was glad. She just wished she could keep food down. She was beginning to get concerned for the baby.

 

====================================================

 

“T’ Amanda you must rest. Your body needs respite from stress and work. Pregnancy is hard work. This one even more so as your body must adjust to the differing demands your child makes.” T’ Mir spoke calmly and professionally but she was very concerned. She was seriously considering ordering both T’ Amanda and Adrianna to bed rest. The women were just to active and to determined to keep on with their normal activities. They were burning far more calories then they could keep down and she was concerned for both mothers and children. She would have to consult Dr. David Mc Coy maybe he would have a technique to make the women listen? T’ Mir Knew she would soon have the same conversation with Adrianna.

 

“T’ Mir all I did was walk Cerberus Puppy? We only went to the beach it was only about a half a kilometer walk?” Amanda complained.

 

Humans were simply not logical when it came to their health. I must find a way soon Or else I will be forced to inform the Ambassador and Commander Garak. I do not think they would want to risk their bond-mates.

 

Part 49 (Tentative Friendships and Vulcan Humor) PG-13

 

Sarek was pleased that they would soon be returning to Vulcan. He had concerns for Amanda and Adrianna’s pregnancies. He knew that if the children were to be healthy and strong they should be on Vulcan. They would need ever chance to become accustomed and it would be far simpler if they adapted from birth. The higher gravity would make the children naturally stronger along with their Vulconoid physiology. It was going to be hard enough on the children to have a human half. Both he and Garak were concerned as it was true that humans were the weaker species. Of course neither male was foolish enough to voice this to their mates. He found that on the subject of their women’s health he and Garak were in perfect accord. Sarek was very surprised at how attentive Garak was to Adrianna. He had rather sheepishly said he was not going to risk the woman he loved more then his own life. Sarek knew that even though Garak was Romulan he to was guarded in some emotional responses. Both he and Garak had been banished today as the women had threaten to shoot them for hovering. He did not understand this illogical order because he knew Amanda would never do him physical harm. Had she not just that morning told him she loved him? He was puzzled at her assertion and looked to Garak to explain.

 

“Sarek I may have emotions but I am not human? Why would I understand a human wife more then you?”

 

“I see. I had hoped that your being a more emotional creature would have a benefit?”

 

Garak had roared with laughter. Despite their political differences the males were beginning to understand each other and even forming a rather uneasy friendship. Garak knew he trusted Sarek. Well he trusted he more then any Vulcan. Maybe it was more accurate to say he accepted Sarek as an honorable Vulcan and that created the possibility of trust and perhaps in time true friendship. He was however, truly delighted in the Vulcan’s dry wit. Had any told him that the aster Ambassador from Vulcan had a sense of humor he would have called him insane. Sarek however had a dry wit and it was razor sharp. Garak was vastly amused by it.

 

Sarek sighed and he invited Garak to join him for tea. He was meeting T’Mir to gain a report on Amanda’s health and well being. T’ Mir had thought it wise to speak to both males at the same time.

 

“Shaile something must be done to protect them from themselves. I would speak to you and Garak about this.” T’Mir had said.

 

“Indeed we will join you.” Sarek had agreed. Now the males walked side by side both highly concerned for their wives.”

 

“Amanda are you alright?” Adrianna asked as she came to her cousin’s side. Amanda was heaving and losing what little she had eaten at mid meal.

 

“Lord I can not keep anything down.”

 

“I know the feeling. I am really starting to worry Amanda. “ Adrianna said

 

“I know Sarek is likely to lock me up soon.” Amanda said worried “He is over protective. He has no sense of humor about it.”

“Yes, Garak too. It seems that they agree on one thing at least. Who would have thought? It has to be instinct. Of all the things for the Romulan’s to keep.”

 

“I know you think it would be logical for Vulcan males to trust us to be smart enough to take care of ourselves.”

 

Adrianna laughed “I bet it is biology. Do you know Garak said that we are both putting out Pheromones making both he and Sarek more protective?”

 

“We are? Why did Sarek not tell me that? Maybe we should get them both a nasal inhibitor?” Amanda was very concerned now. “I wonder if it will just affect them?”

 

“I do not know. Garak seemed to think that Sarek was not aware of it. Maybe the Vulcan females do not advertise it? We should ask T’Mir.” Adrianna suggested. “I am so hungry but if I eat it will just come back up.”

 

“I kept some soup down earlier. What I want and am craving is a think rare steak.” Amanda said

“I hear you. I think the iron in our blood must be low.” Adrianna said “We are craving what we need.”

 

“That sound logical.” Amanda said “Well lets try some soup. Maybe Vegetable beef? “

 

“That sounds good. Make me some as well please.” Adrianna asked as she watched Amanda order it on the replicator. Both women took the mugs of soup and sipped it praying it would stay down. Both knew that soon T’ Mir would order them on total bed rest if they could not keep food down. Both women were wise enough to know that once they returned to Vulcan their mates could and would tie them to the beds to ensure their health and well being. After all they held their lives in their hands as well as their children’s. They would be acting on a biological imperative and it was one neither woman could fault.

 

“You know that it is chauvinistic.” Adrianna said as she sipped her soup.

 

“Yes , However they did warn us. We can hardly complain now.” Amanda replied. “To think I assumed it was humor.”

 

“Amanda you are married to a Vulcan!” Adrianna said “He may have a sense of humor but -surely you knew he could not joke about that!”

 

She shrugged. “Well…Ok… Maybe. But if he is going to tie me to the bed he had damned well better be in it with me!”

 

Adrianna roared. “That would defeat the keeping you safe part.”

 

Now Amanda laughed. Adrianna was right Sarek was hardly a gentle lover. She grinned even as she thanked the Goddess for that fact.

 

Part 50 ( Sushi and Shackles)

 

Dr. McCoy chuckled as he watched Sarek and Garak pace in his office. He had been surprised to see them arrive at his office. He had originally been scheduled to meet with them at the Healer’s T’ Mir’s office however a medical emergency had kept him away. He thought they would simply reschedule the meeting for a latter date. However he entered his office exhausted after three hours of surgery to find them waiting. If he mentioned that the men were almost mirrors of each other he would get a dark glare and a pair of raised eyebrows. It was interesting to study them. He had already began mapping the genetic differences between them. The drift ratio in the genome was not as large as he had been lead to believe. A puzzle to consider at a latter date.

 

“Ambassador the fact that Amanda was roasting hotdogs should be considered a positive thing.”

David noted the look of horror on Sarek’s face.

 

“She was roasting raw meat doctor. It was clear she was planning to eat those things.” Sarek said there was a horrified note in his voice.

 

Garak stopped pacing and looked amused. “Sarek at least she cooked the meat. I found Adrianna eating raw fish.”

 

“That was Sushi Garak. Catherine said she was craving it.” David said chuckling.

 

Now Sarek appeared almost green as if the thought of raw fish or meat turned his stomach.

 

“Ambassador your wife is human. We humans like meat. While I am certain it may be wiser to limit the intake of such foods sometimes meat is necessary. Her body may be craving the nutrition. Given that both Amanda and Adrianna are having trouble keeping food down I would think it is a good thing she is actually hungry for something. She had been having trouble eating and frankly both T’ Mir and I are concerned. Human women have cravings during pregnancy and often it is because they need something. Some form of nutrition that may not be easily identified. It is natures way. I can appreciate your concerns but … Amanda has only just recently begun to live on a vegetarian diet. It could just be her bodies needs. You said she kept the meal down. I hate to say it but maybe she will have to eat more animal proteins for a while.”

 

“Adrianna has also been having trouble with keeping food down. She has grown weak doctor.” Garak said his concern as deep as Sarek’s.

 

“Human women are often ill in the initial stages of pregnancy. We call it morning sickness.”

 

“Doctor Amanda and Adrianna have both been ill all day long.” Sarek responded.

 

David pushed his hair back and sighed he sometimes wished Vulcan’s were not quite so literal.

 

“I am uncertain why it is called morning sickness other then it generally occurs at first in the morning. The human female is a remarkable creature. They are strong in ways males can never be. Yet it takes time for their bodies to adjust to having a baby there. They must nurture the child and to do so they have to change their diet and activities. Hormonal levels change and this is what causes the illness. I can only speculate that it is a little harder on your wives because of the physiological differences between species. It is hard enough to have a baby but your children are more needy. The nutritional requirements are higher and the differences in the mix are taxing both women. I know that they are both trying to do as we instruct. Frankly however they are …. Not acting any different then Catherine did when she carried my boy Leonard. It is a wives prerogative to drive her husband crazy while pregnant.”

 

Garak growled and David stepped back “I should lock her in our room and chain her to the bed. She would rest then.”

 

David was shocked at this statement. He looked at Sarek expecting a protest. He was shocked to see amusement.

 

“Amanda said that would not be a logical move. I however concur with your suggestion. Perhaps we should do that once we arrive home.” Sarek said

 

Lord they are both really thinking about it! Maybe they are closer genetically then they know? I really would love to ask but -I think Garak shoot me. David thought. He had to suppress a smile. No wonder the women are threatening to run away until the babies are born. Vulcan’s really are protective of their mates. Romulans too. Maybe we really are not all that different. He remembered wanting to lock Catherine up when she was pregnant with Leonard.

“Gentlemen I think maybe I have a solution that is less drastic.”

 

Both men looked at him clearly having forgotten he was even there.

 

“Doctor I am listening. Maybe I should go hunting. If Adrianna requires fresh raw meat to sustain her she shall have it.” Garak said

 

David noted Sarek stiffen.

 

“As objectionable as the thought is. I would go with you. I would not risk Amanda well being.” Sarek agreed.

 

David could not believe what he was hearing “I do not think it is that serious. What I was going to say is I have found references to several high protein drinks along with others that address the nutritional deficiencies. I think it will help solve the issues. I have even found a way to flavor them to their cravings…”

 

“That would be most beneficial.” Sarek said

 

“Are you certain it will work? I do not mind hunting. I would even do it for Amanda.”

Sarek looked at him his brow rising in a question.

 

“I know it would violate your principles Sarek. Amanda is family and I would help you in this. Just as you would help Adrianna if the need arose.”

 

Sarek nodded acknowledging the offer. “I would do as I must for she who is my wife but your offer is appreciated and it honors us.”

 

David had a feeling that the women pregnancy was making these tow into friends. Necessity was the mother of all innovation. The fact was both males would need each other to get through this unique experience. “Well let me check with T’ Mir and we will get back with you. I just want to be certain that the drinks would not endanger the children. I am still learning about your unique needs. I promise between us T’ Mir and I will do all we can to see you have healthy children.”

 

“That is appreciated doctor. “ Garak said

 

Part 51(Baby Shower) PG

 

Amanda opened the box and smiled. “This is so lovely. Sara did you knit this yourself?”

 

Sara smiled as she looked at Amanda “Yes, I made it right after you got married to Sarek. I hope the colors are right. I thought it would help keep the baby warm. I read that while Vulcan is very warm during the day the evenings can get cold. I thought that a hat and mittens would keep the baby warm and the blanket will keep the sun off. T’ Mara was kind enough to give me the name of a dealer who imported Vulcan yarns. The weave should hold up well in the weather there.”

 

“The colors are perfect. It will work out nicely for a boy or girl.” Amanda said

 

Adrianna grinned as she handed her cousin the next package.

Amanda opened it and removed a small curved blade. She looked over at Farina.

“That blade is an ice blade. I know Vulcan does not have ice but it is a strong blade and it can cut through roots and even stone. Felix thought that your baby should have it. I think it may prove useful on that trek your child must do. It may be a symbol of our friendship.”

 

Amanda looked at the finely crafted blade. While it was not a traditional baby shower gift she knew that it was an honor to receive one. “The blade looks very fine. I am certain it will be a valuable tool. However ,I would ask one thing of you and Felix.”

 

“What?” Farina asked wondering if she had offended her friend.

 

“That when the baby is the right age one of you or both show them how to use it properly. I have never used such a finely crafted device and such a thing deserves to be wielded properly. I would have you show my child the proper use. The meaning behind this blade it is the only way I could accept it. For I would not wish to dishonor the meaning of our friendship by failing to train my child properly.”

 

The Andorian ambassador’s wife smiled broadly. “I think Felix is looking forward to that. If only to show Garak up.”

 

Adrianna laughed even as Amanda scowled. The two men had developed a friendly rivalry. Her poor child now had this ice blade to go with the honor blade Garak had forged. Poor Sarek would wonder is Surak’s teaching would stand a chance given how well armed the baby would be. Amanda grinned recalling the look of contrition on Sarek’s face when Garak had given her the box with the blade in it. He had looked ready to shoot Garak when she opened the box and found the blade. A blade that had the House of Surak’s coat of Arms on it on one side and the Grayson’s on the other.

 

“A blade for both halves of the child’s heritage. “ Garak had said grinning.

 

Amanda set the gift aside and handed Adrianna hers. This joint baby shower was so much fun.

 

Adrianna opened her gift and found a similar blade. “Looks like both our children will be well protected for the trip in the dessert. Farina I hope Felix will help my baby too.”

 

“He will. He loves to teach the blade.” She answered. “Maybe all our children can learn together.”

 

“I hope so.” Amanda said grinning.

 

“You know of course that your children will all be getting honor blades.” Adrianna said winking.

 

“I hope so it would serve Felix right.” Farina said “He needs a reminder sometimes. Garak is skilled and it would not hurt any of our children to learn to defend themselves

 

Part 52(Surprises and Gifts) PG

 

Maria Grayson helped clear away the dishes and coffee cups. The joint baby shower had been a resounding success. She had no doubts that her daughter and cousin would have all that they needed to begin caring for their children. Not that their mates would not have provided of course. Maria had to smile at some of the unique gifts. She could hardly wait to tell Jack. He was going to be highly amused when he learned of the Honor blade and the Ice knife. Of course she wondered why a child would need such a thing? The fact was however that the children would have friends of other cultures and given the way the galaxy was that was not a bad thing. How far she had come? To accept and even expect aliens to care for her daughter and family? How could she ever been so xenophobic? Then again fear had no logic. She grinned Sarek and his family were definitely rubbing off on them. She was pleased that Amanda was taking the Grayson rocker with her. It was the one gift she feared her daughter might resist accepting. Six generations had rocked in that chair. It had been build by Mestral Grayson for his wife Margaret. The solid Oak chair had survived many a trail and some how Maria felt it was fitting that the ornately designed piece go to Vulcan. The strangely beautiful script was reminiscent of the Vulcan language. It reminded her of the symbols she often saw on Sarek or Skon’s robes. Who knows maybe Mestral had a vision when he crafted the chair. He was said to be an extraordinarily gifted man. She just hoped Sarek liked the piece. She knew that he and Jack had been looking for baby furniture. Jack had insisted that it be a gift from them. Sarek had gone along to ensure that the furniture would work well in Vulcan climates. Maria could hardly wait to see if Sarek approved? Sometimes she was still intimidated by her son in law. He was so proper and intelligent. She had learned to relax around T’ Lara perhaps even forming a friendship of a sorts and she respected Skon but Sarek was still very intimidating to her. He was just so powerful a presence. Maria had no doubt that he was the head of his household and that her daughter would follow him to the ends of the galaxy if he asked. Amanda clearly was enthralled with her mate a feeling Maria could well relate to as she loved Jack to the same degree.

 

Part 53 (Paths and Pieces) PG

 

Lucian watched as his charge charmed her friends and family alike. Even here Amanda was a natural diplomat. He knew that the idea of a weapon in the hands of her child was as abhorrent to Amanda as it would be to Sarek. She wanted her child to bring peace to the galaxy. Yet unlike her mate Amanda valued the gesture behind the gift and sought a way to use it in a way that would fit with both hers and Sarek’s philosophies. She did not see the weapons as items of simply war but rather as a tool to be used to help secure the life of he unborn child. In this she secured the last bonds of friendship with both the Andorian’s Felix and Farina along with Garak. Amanda instinctively understood that these gifts were symbolic way for both Aliens to claim kinship and friendship with she and her family. He was well pleased that his charge was so wise. He watched as Adrianna listened and followed Amanda’s lead. While her role would not be a pivotal as Amanda’s her support in future years would ease the burden for Sarek and Amanda. Her acceptance of the traditions of Vulcan and een Romulus would show that there was a possibility of Romulans and Vulcan’s living side by side in peaceful harmony. She and Garak’s influence would foster peace between the lost brothers as Amanda’s child would see the possibility in Unification even as he would see it in his own parents bonding. The child as well as Sarek would see the value of a half Romulan and Lucian knew that would be vital for their plans of peace. Sometimes he wished that they had not given their children free will. It was a thing that clearly complicated peace. He sighed and decided they had been right even if it meant having to move said children back to the correct path every thousand years or so.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Amanda sighed with pleasure as she sank into the hot tub. The jets felt so good to her. She was feeling tired and out of sorts. The baby shower had been enjoyable and she was certain she would never have to by a thing for the baby. However the event was taxing and she had not been sleeping. Between the inability to keep food down and the baby’s active ways she was tired sore and out of sorts. The hot tub offered her the ability to relax and maybe even exhaust her so she could sleep. She loved the gifts even the ones that were not so traditional. She knew that the gifts meant she and her new friends and family were truly bonding. She smiled as she considered the more unusual gifts. The special monitor for the baby from Czarina and Mariana would be most helpful. While she had a bond with the child and Sarek did as well her family did not. It would allow them to baby sit and hear the baby’s cries. T’ Mir seemed to think that the baby might well use the bond more the crying to get its needs across. The DNA tests had shown that the child seemed to favor Sarek. Only minor in vitro corrections had been needed to ensure that the baby was healthy. Adrianna had also gotten similar treatment. The two women laughed in private when they learned that the babies both would have pointed ears. The look of relief on both of their bond-mates faces had been telling. The males in their lives doted on them but it was clear that despite it all they wanted their children to look like them. The women had been amused by this even as they refrained from teasing the men. Rordan however not understanding the significance asked Garak if they were going to “fix” the babies ears. The look of horror on his face made both women chuckle.

 

“No, Rordan the baby will have Romulan ears as he should.”

 

Then Rordan who been taught that Garak was Vulcan said “Should he not have Vulcan ears? Daddy I thought that was why they were pointed?”

 

Adrianna laughed and said “Dear one the baby will look like your daddy just as you look like me.”

 

“Oh, Mommy can I have earls like daddy too? I do not want to confuse my baby brother.”

It was then that the adults all understood that Rordan did not want to be different.

 

Garak had knelt down. “My son your ears are special. They are just like your lovely mothers. I suppose I would not mind the baby having such ears. Maybe I am just wanting not to be outnumbered in my house.” He had ruffled the boys’ hair. “I do not like being different.”

 

“Really daddy. So you do not mind my ears are round?”

 

Garak hugged Rordan. He clearly loved the boy as if he was his own flesh and blood.

Adrianna’s heart melted at the sight. “I love that you are so like your mother. Maybe the next baby will have ears like you.”

 

“Next baby?” Adrianna said her brow rising “Only if you have it.” She joked.

 

Amanda laughed and even Sarek’s eyes had shown amusement at the look of abject fear in the Romulan’s face.

 

 

Part 54(Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend) PG

 

The news broke that Ceti was going to be allowed to join the Federation as an independent world. Ambassador Hall was enraged but he found that there was little he could do. The revelation of the genetic drift in the population was out as well. He was angered that many on Earth seemed to think that Captain April had acted properly. He and his allies could not kick the man out of Starfleet. The best that they could do was promote him. To his mind making him the commandant of Star Fleet Academy was a reward. Even the fact that he had hand picked April’s the successor on the flag ship did little to ease his anger. In his mind the aliens were going to take over. Hall could see a day when Vulcan not Earth was the major power in the Federation. He paced and wondered how it had all happened? It was always the same answer it was that Damned Vulcan Sarek. Skon had been bad enough but he at least did not directly challenge Earth and Star Fleet. Sarek on the other hand seemed determined to maintain the Vulcan Philosophies of non-violence and IDIC. He was a thorn in the side of Earth. He and his wife Amanda Grayson. That woman was a traitor. It was clear that as long as she was at the Vulcan’s side no one would believe that Earth was threatened. He looked out across the bay. He wondered how it had come to this? His door chime went off. He checked who it was and smiled.

 

“Come in Ms. Farmer can I get you some Coffee?”

 

ADA Farmer entered the ambassadors home with a smile. “I would like that. Black with 3 sugars.”

 

The Ambassador smiled and went to get the coffee. It seemed perhaps he was not without allies in this fight. He smiled as he prepared the hot coffee’s it seemed he was not the only one that the Vulcan’s had stepped on. An old earth saying passed across his mind.

 

“Enemy of my Enemy is my friend.” Yes an eager young politically motivated ADA would make a good friend to have.

 

Part 55(Culture Exchange) PG

 

Daniel raced to class. He could not believe he had been enrolled in an Earth university. He sighed and decided that his mate really did have a sense of humor after all. The fact was he was still keeping up his Vulcan classes and now she enrolled him in this geo political seminar on Vulcan as well. He did not know if he should strangle her for her faith in him or worry that she thought he had a Vulcan like memory. So far he had kept up on all his work but it was trying. He glanced at his watch and leap over a bench. Damn he was late. Sometimes he really did wish he was Vulcan because having their time sense would be most useful. He skidded into the classroom and slid into his seat just before his name was called.

 

“Daniel Sol.”

 

“Here ma‘am .” he said “Well at least he had made it. On the positive side he was getting used to the Vulcan climate because he was not winded now. He smiled. The harsher climate of home was making life on Earth so much easier. He was stronger now and faster. Now if he could just get through this six week course….

\--------------------------------

T’ Lara sighed at the half eaten plate of food. She noted that Daniel had literally gulped his tea and rolled his fruit into a bread pocket as he sprinted out. A hasty good morning and a wave were all the greeting she received.

 

“Good morning mother. Sorry I am late see you for end meal.” He shouted as he ran out leaving half a plate of fresh fruit.

 

T’ Lara wrapped the fruit for her son and set in the cold stasis unit. He clearly had over slept again. She did not approve of his late nights but did respect that he was studding hard. Perhaps she and the others expected to much? She looked over at Skon who seemed to be unconcerned.

 

“Skon is it possible that we have created to taxing a schedule for our son?”

 

“Daniel is proceeding on schedule my wife. He would tell us if the work is to much.”

 

“No Skon, I do not think he would. “ T’ Lara said “He is attempting to be a good son. I think he thinks we expect him to conform to the Vulcan norms.”

 

Skon set down his tea. “Perhaps this may be true. Yet it was Daniel that mentioned this class to T’ Mara. She only enrolled him as a gift to him.”

 

“Yes, I know… Skon he wants to follow in your footsteps and become a diplomat. He has also expressed an interest in security. So perhaps this is his way of doing both? You know he places a high value on all our lives.”

 

“Indeed he is a good son.” Skon said as he considered. “I will speak with our daughter. Perhaps Amanda can find out if this is harming our son. He might be more inclined to speak openly to her with less fear of censor. I am proud of our son. Daniel has nothing to prove.”

 

“That is all I ask Skon. He trusts us and I would not see him injured because he seeks our approval.”

 

“I agree my wife.” Skon said as he finished his tea. Odd how they had adapted the custom of talking during first meal. Perhaps the cultural exchanges were gong both ways?

 

“Vulcan is a traditional society. It is based on Clans and family alliances.” Professor Theresa Barnes explained. “In many ways free and democracy do not flow well there.”

 

Daniel stiffened as he listened to this so called Vulcan expert. He wondered if this idiot had ever even been to Vulcan? Of course democracy was there. It was just…. Different. It was actually more democratic. It just followed certain formalities.

 

“Vulcan society is based on male dominated rules as evidenced by Ambassador Sarek and his Wife Amanda Grayson. Vulcan men expect their wives or as they call them bond-mates to follow three steps behind in a form of submission. Bond-mates have no real freedom as their men, no I mean males own them. For all their vast intellect Vulcan is not a very enlighten society. It is very similar to the human society of the early 19th century.”

 

This woman is an idiot. Daniel thought. He looked around and was shocked to see that his fellow students believed this rubbish. It was a wonder that they had so many cultural misunderstandings. Daniel listened and was becoming more and more disturbed ,no angry at what he was hearing.

 

His agitation flew through his bond with T’ Mara and she became concerned as he was blocking her. She became concerned and decided to meet him at the end of the class. The schedule showed that Daniel had a break before his afternoon workout at the consulate. Perhaps it would be wise to ensure he ate mid meal. Lately he seemed to skip that meal all to often. She decided to walk to the campus. If she continued to feel his concern she would check on him. It was a logical move as his welfare was very important to the councilor and ambassador. Yes checking on Daniel was a logical move. It would also ease her own concerns.

 

Daniel listened as Professor Barnes continued to give our inaccurate and down right false information. Daniel felt his anger growing and as it grew he forgot to shield and his mate felt his rage.

 

T’ Mara arrived at the building where Daniel’s class was and entered. She climbed the three flights of stairs with great speed her concern growing. She arrived just in time to here her mate lose his control and temper. Clearly he did not seem to mind…

 

“Who the hell taught you about Vulcans?” Daniel said standing up. “There is not one word of truth in that crap you have been spouting!”

 

The professor looked at the youth. He was noting that the youth was dressed conservatively and in a style called referred to as classical Vulcan. Professor Barnes had noted that many of the young people on earth seemed to be adapting the lose fitting flowing clothing that resembled Vulcan robes. Clearly this young man was one such. Though he clearly had no idea that Vulcan’s controlled their emotions.

 

“Mr. Sol it is clear that you have little understanding of Vulcan culture. You seem to want to believe the romantic version we are being fed by the press. “ Professor Barnes said “Vulcans are not the logical and clam species that they portray themselves to be. They are by biology violent and controlling. There are well documented cases of this behavior. For example a recent incident in New York show how quickly the average Vulcan male will resort to violence. The male brutally stabbed a man and then fled behind the walls of the consulate.”

 

Daniel almost let it slip that it was not a Vulcan that had dispatched the criminal. He took a deep calming breath. He was not allowing this false information to go unchallenged.

 

“That is not true Doctor Barnes. The act was self defense and the man who was terminated was a rapist and he would have killed two innocent people one a child. The act was deemed self defense by the Vulcan authorities.”

 

“By Vulcan Authorities? What right did they have to interfere with Earth / Terran Justice Mr. Sol? It is simply one more case of their arrogance and determination to dominate the Federation and Earth.”

 

Daniel looked at her and shook his head. “Arrogance is an emotion and no Vulcan would stoop to it.”

 

“Really? What about what Ambassador Sarek did invading Earth not once but twice?”

 

Daniel felt his patience growing thin. “He merely saved his bond-mate. I would guess any man or would seek to protect the one they love. He and his people stopped an Orion attack on the Federation.”

 

“You do not really believe that line do you? The Vulcans murdered a good man. He was my brother.”

 

Suddenly Daniel knew what this was about. Even if the professor did know better she was determined to undermine Earth/ Vulcan relations by fostering hate and distrust.

 

“That is a lie. Every word you have said is a lie or at least a distortion of the truth.” Daniel said

 

Professor Barnes rose and moved toward Daniel. She was inches from him. “You young man will be silent. I will not have you disrupting my class. You will leave now.”

 

“I do not think so.” He said “I will not allow you to teach such garbage unchallenged.”

 

“Oh and you know better why?” Professor Barnes said laughing.

 

Daniel fist clinched as he fought his anger. “I do not know maybe because I know Vulcans?” came the sarcastic retort.

 

“Oh have a friend or two? Or what is it they call friends associates? They do not care as we do boy. They will use you for their own ends.”

 

Daniel glared and he moved to silence the professor. He wanted to strangle her. Ever instinct to protect his family and clan.

 

A calm voice called from the door. “Th’yla do not engage her. Come to me.”

 

The professor started as all eyes shifted to the door. There stood a young Vulcan female. Her ornate robes showed she was a person of stature and she had two fingers raised.

 

“Daniel Attend me.”

 

Daniel stiffened but knew his mate was right he needed her to calm his rage. He moved to her side and raised a paired set of fingers to hers.

 

Professor Barnes watched in shock. She knew that the gesture was one reserved for a bonded pair. Yet the human youth was openly touched by the Vulcan female who caught his hand in hers. She watched in fascination as the Vulcan turned the youths hand up and brought it to her lips. The gesture was so intimate that the temperature of the room rose by several degrees.

 

Daniel losing your temper is not a logical response nor is attacking your professor.

 

Daniel blushed and looked down. She is deliberately lying about our people. How could I allow that to continue?

 

Daniel this is true but anger will not win the argument. Rather a calm logical counter point. Surely you understand this?

 

Yes, But …. I lost control. Daniel looked ashamed.

 

The cause was sufficient Daniel. Now perhaps we should prove the falsehoods?

 

Daniel nodded and stepped back and decided T’ Mara was right. “It is agreeable to see you T’ Mara.” He said as he raised his hand in the ta’al. He turned to the class.

All were watching them.

 

“What are you doing here? You are not registered in my class.” Professor Barnes said suddenly concerned.

 

“I am here because Daniel was upset.”

“What? You came by to check on the boy? What are you his keeper?” Professor Barnes quipped.

 

Daniel stiffened and would have went after her but strong hand restrained him. “I came to the campus because Daniel was angry. I could not tell why? It concerned me so I decided to check on his well being.”

 

“Why? Would you care?” Asked Barnes.

 

“I cared because my mate was angry. Generally speaking Daniel controls his emotions quiet well. However the sudden rage concerned me as I was afraid he might react in a negative way.”

 

“So this is not your concern Vulcan.”

 

Daniel stiffened and faced off. “That is it. I have had enough of this crap. What did you do get your doctorate from a cracker jack’s box? You know noting about me and even less about Vulcans. Let me introduce you to the Lady you have been insulting. Professor Barnes this is Commander T’ Mara of the house of Surak. She is the chief security officer to Ambassador Sarek and T’Sia Amanda Grayson. Oh and as to why she is concerned. Well you see Vulcan’s are telepaths and they can tell when their bond-mates are upset.”

 

“Bond-mate?”

 

“Indeed it is my honor to claim Daniel as my bond-mate.” T’ Mara said “Though I would prefer he show a little more disciple.”

 

There was a audible chuckling from the other human students as Daniel turned beet red.

 

“The cause was sufficient. Insulting our people and clan.” Daniel answered. “Vulcan is a Matriarchal society. The only reason they have male leaders outside is to conform to the federation norms. They do not seek to place their values above any others rather they seek IDIC. Infinite Diversity and Infinite Combinations. The males are protective of their loved ones but tell me who among you would not seek to keep the most important person in your life safe?”

 

The students all were glued to Daniel’s words.

 

“My people have been allies of earth for over 100 years. Our cultures are different but there is value in both.” T’ Mara said “I find my mate view to be fascinating. I have learned much form him. As he has from me.”

 

“That is a crock. “ Professor Barnes said “You are controlling him.”

 

Daniel laughed “Yep she ties me to the bed every night and has her wicked way with me.”

 

The room burst out laughing and he got a dark glare from his mate. If that is your wish I will do it.

 

Just making a point love. Daniel sent back. “I am no more controlled then any other man in love. Vulcan’s have feelings they are just a private people. Do not believe this rubbish. It reminds me of that Terra Prime garbage. I mean really do I look whipped?”

 

The men in the class all began to laugh and one shouted. “If you are I want to be too!”

 

Professor Barnes cursed and stormed out. Daniel smiled.

 

“Hey can you all tell us more. The truth?” One young woman asked.

 

Daniel looked at T’ Mara who sighed.

 

“We will answer your questions provided they are not personal and do no invade the privacy laws.”

 

Daniel grinned as he and his beloved began to answer questions.

 

You know we have to stop her from teaching this crap. I am going to speak to John. He will talk to the university he gives a large donation every quarter. I doubt he like what that woman is saying about Amanda.

 

A wise course of action Daniel. One far more fitting then you strangling you professor.

T’ Mara agreed.

 

Part 56( Directions) PG

 

T’ Mara was correct John Grayson was interested in learning about the false information being taught at a university he helped support. He was on the first transport there. He entered the administration building and headed to meet with Dr. Dieter Von Glen the president.

 

The President was shocked to learn of the gross exaggeration of facts and even more concerned when John threaten to withdraw his support. There was absolutely no doubt in any ones mind that the Professor would not be teaching about Vulcans at the university anymore. It was only the fact that Professor Barnes was a tenured professor that saved her job at all.

 

“My family has supported this university since my grandfather attended here. I would hate to have our relationship damaged. “ John Grayson said smiling “While I will be the first to say that I have not always seen eye to eye with the Vulcan government I have in recent times come to value them and their points of view. I am certain you are aware that my daughter Amanda has married Ambassador Sarek?”

 

The President nodded it was a well known fact. He swallowed hard at the change of attitude John was displaying. A year ago he would not have cared about the Vulcans being bad mouthed. In fact he might have encouraged it. However it was a well known fact that he had changed.

 

Dr. Von Glen wondered if perhaps there was some form of subtle influence? He was however not so foolish as to say that. He looked at the check in his hand and knew John Grayson would get his way. The check was for twelve million credits and it was ear marked for the new division on Vulcan Studies. He sighed as he wondered if he could find a competent Vulcan professor so not to make a similar mistake.

 

“I have a list of candidates to lead this department. Sarek was kind enough to give me a list of qualified people who are currently stationed on Earth. My first choice would be Mestral Chi Garret. He is from the southern regions of Vulcan and is currently assigned to the consulate in New York as a Aide however he has expressed interest in studying more about humanity. Perhaps his teaching our young would aid his studies.”

 

“I will of course contact him Mr. Grayson.” The president said.

 

John nodded. “Now if you will excuse me I am meeting my daughter for mid meal.” He walked out.

 

Mid meal? Lord he even sounds like a Vulcan! Dr. Von Glen thought.

 

Part 57(Heirs) PG

 

Charbaal looked at his wife and smiled. In her arms was the future of both their houses his new son. A handsome boy. He had a strong jaw line but the rest of his features were his mothers. Charbaal had loved his friend but a part of him was pleased that the child favored his mother. He would raise the child to honor his blood brother but he would be the man his son called father. In time he would not remember that this child was a gift from his dead friend. He did not really mind but it would be far easier if most of the Empire saw Narvat as only his and Marel’s son. He looked at Dawn and smiled deeply. His new daughter was beautiful she looked just like her mother and she had a full head of hair. It was a deep blue black like her father and she had his deep dark eyes. It was good that some part of his friend lived on. The children were a gift he cherished. Even if he never had other children he was blessed and happy. He could not walk once more and his body was functioning well. He kissed Marel and whispered. “Heal quickly my wife for we have a much to celebrate.”

 

She had blushed deeply and he had been pleased to feel his body react. He was now certain he could be a husband to her and any thought of the final honor went away. She was his. He knew that a part of his wife was saddened that they might never have a child of their own yet some other part of her was

pleased as well. Because her twins were his heirs. He was his brother’s heir and this had at first concerned him. Charavn however had a solution that he was well pleased with. His new family would be his as well. If Charbaal claimed them as his children so then would Charavan. He asked if Charbaal would bond Narvat to his daughter. Thus maintaining the line. The only problem might be if Charvan had a son latter. Charbaal had readily agreed. It was a good compromise for them both. It would end the rivalry and they could once more stand side by side as more then wary allies. Charvan’s wife had been pleased and agreed to the bonding. What neither man knew was that she was going to ensure peace remained in her family. She held her daughter and kissed her lightly. {Beloved child I wanted to give you brother and sisters but for peace and harmony in our family …. That shall never be.} She spoke to her mother who called on a family healer and she was implanted ensuring no future children would come. It saddened her but it would ensure her daughter and husbands lives and it was a worth while price to pay.

 

Part 58(Solving a Problem) PG

 

Garak followed George Hall from a distance. He was determined to find a way to stop this man from endangering his family. He was certain that the Earth man was a threat no only to Amanda and in turn to his own wife Adrianna. That was not something he was not going to allowed. He might have allowed Sarek to deal with the ambassador if it was simply his family was at risk. However, it was his bond-mate that was also at risk. He had researched the humans laws and history in dealing with genetically altered individuals and he had been rather shocked at the results. Humans always tried to give an image of tolerance and diversity but it was clear from the historical records that they had little in regards to their own people. He read the records and knew that this stance was not a new and that humans had a history of oppressing and destroying cultures and peoples that did not fit their ideal. He did not really fault it as his own race had been equally cruel and dark. He had to believe that if it had happened once it could happen again. He checked his recording and decided that this human had to be eliminated. He was a danger to his family and to the peace. He had promised his beloved to work toward peace. Garak knew that the humans would be essential the peace. Somehow they had a unique way of drawing the races of the quadrant together. He had to admit he had been drawn in. He might have been concerned about this except that Sarek of Vulcan had been reeled in as well. That made him smile. He was just a simple Romulan he fallen in love. Yet Sarek was a Vulcan a creature trained to resist his emotions. However Garak knew first hand that Sarek loved his wife. He was as enamored as Garak. It was this love that allowed him to consider the possibility of peace with Romulus. A goal that Garak would have thought impossible a mere year ago. Now however he could see a possibility. He and Sarek were working hard at establishing trust and an honorable relationship. IN many ways Garak would admit Sarek was his friend. Or at least the closest thing he had to a friend. It had been a long time since he truly trusted anyone. Yet deep down he trusted the Vulcan ambassador almost as much as he trusted his bond-mate and her cousin. Amanda it always came back to her. He shook his head and wondered how one small human could cause the galaxy such pains?

 

Garak watched as the human ambassador plotted with the human ADA. An other possible problem. As much as he wanted to just slip in and break their necks he had to be subtle. It could not come back on him. Sarek would consider any such assassination a violation of his word.

 

Garak slipped away as he considered his options. He walked to a coffee vender and ordered a English Toffee. He had grown addicted to the hot sweet taste. He picked up a dozen bagels for breakfast as he considered the alternatives. Perhaps he would not kill them but rather destroy them. He considered the ADA she was by human standards pretty enough. The Ambassador was married and connected to a powerful family through his wife. What would happen if he caused a scandal? His wife had warned him. Garak smiled as he decided to use the human press for good. He made a call and tipped off the local reporter who did the political scene. It was an election year. Democracy might just prove useful to the empire after all.

 

Part 59 (Reflections)

 

T’ Mara watched as Daniel struck the punching bag. It was more then clear her mate was still troubled by the mornings events. She had not thought it significant as many humans still distrusted Vulcan. T’ Mara knew that much of the fear and distrust came from the fact that the two cultures were so radically different. Vulcan was by nature a far more formal culture. It was older and perhaps far more set in its ways. Vulcan had been traveling the stars when humanity had still used sails to power small sailing crafts upon the ocean. She had been most impressed at the way Daniel had mastered his emotions once Professor Barnes had left. She been pleased that he answered all questions with care and completely without revealing any private details of their bond or Vulcan bonds in general T’ Mara had been rather shocked to learn that most humans had no real understanding of what a Vulcan was. This surprised her given the relationship between the species. Humanity had been allies or at least acquaintances with Vulcan for over a 100 years and yet they still had no true understanding of why Vulcan’s acted as they did. It was rather startling to learn that most of Daniel’s fellow students did not even know that her world had a higher gravity and a significantly warmer temperature. They seemed to think it was only a few degrees rather then almost 20 to 40 K. Daniel she noted had grown and changed a lot in the past months. They did not give him the credit he was due as it was often easier to not or notice the slips then the control. Observing his class today had been enlightening. Even in the beginning her mate was far more mature and centered then those students she saw today. Much of this T’ Mara credited to T’Sia Amanda. She had been Daniel’s teacher and according to him she had always demanded respect and control. It was one more example of how Amanda’s influence was prevalent. T’ Mara however was grateful as she was truly pleased to have Daniel as her bond-mate.

Chavran and Charbaal signed the formal agreement. It was done. The twin children Marel gave Charbaal would be his heirs and Chavran acknowledged them as family.

 

“Now my brother shall we bond them?” Charbaal asked. He held his son and looked at Chavarak.

 

“I think we should wait. I believe that is would be wiser else they become a target.” Chavran said

 

Charbaal had not considered this. “Wise brother. But know that Narvat is a Future King.”

 

Chavran smiled and “My Charvak will be his queen. Together they will see unification. They will unite Vulcan and it will be under Romulan control.” He poured a twin pair of glasses with ale.

 

Charbaal smiled as he took the glass. “To the King of a unified Vulcan and Romulus. I think that is far more fitting then an empire.”

 

“Agreed. No more useless Senate and squabbles in the fleet. A king to rule with an iron fist.” Chavran said

 

His daughter began to cry out. Narvat reached for her and Charbaal smiled. “A pair already my brother. This will be a strong house. TO marriage and alliance.”

 

Lucian watched with a frown. The children sensed him and he silenced them.

All is well children. In time you will be leaders. You son will indeed be a king but he will be a leader chosen by both worlds and sealed to Vulcan’s heart. A Romulan soul will cry for a Vulcan heart and the peace will be made. You are but a first step… Hold to one an other and your line will indeed bring Forth the Future King a man of honor and peace who will bend the worlds so they may join again.

 

Part 60 (Cultural Exchange)

 

The First Daughter of Betazid watched Amanda Grayson with the children. She was most impressed as the young human explained about Earth and its culture. She had asked Amanda to come and give a lecture to the children at the Embassy. It was part of the cultural exchange worked out with Skon and Sarek. Diana could tell that Amanda was enjoying working with the children. She had a natural talent for story telling and the children were engrossed and mesmerized. The exchange was beneficial as Amanda did not seem to mind the slips the children had. Generally speaking their children like Vulcan children had to learn control. They often failed to block or were intrusive. For this reason children generally did not socialize with other species until they were in their mid twenties. How ever Amanda Grayson was a skilled telepath so she had no problems blocking or shielding herself and others. Diana sensed that Amanda was enjoying this interaction with the youth. She knew from Sarek that Amanda had been forced for security reasons to resign her teaching position. While she was active in working out the cultural exchange Sarek knew she had missed the daily interaction with children. His suggestion that Amanda be the cultural liaison was a good one for all concerned.

\----------------

Class ended all to quickly for Amanda. She watched the children leave and felt at peace for the first time in many days. She truly missed teaching. She loved Sarek and she loved her life with him but she had always longed to teach. Neither she nor Sarek had expected the backlash and xenophobic reactions of Earth. She would not risk her children so she could teach. Yet even in this her beloved mate had found a way to give her what she most needed. This exchange allowed her to teach if only for a short time. Amanda loved Sarek for his care of her. He truly wanted her happiness even if he did not fully understand what that was. He would do all he could to see her fulfilled. This class at the Betazid embassy was a good compromise and it helped build bridges of friendship and trust.

 

“My Lady it is good to see you.” One of the girls said rising.

 

Amanda looked up and smiled. “Welcome to my class Siress Diana. Would you care to help me explain our peoples long friendship?”

 

Diana was charmed and joined them. “Yes, I think that would be a good idea. T’Sia Amanda.”

 

The two women began to answer the questions the students had and Diana once more was pleased with her new friendship with Vulcan.

 

It was truly a good exchange. Because of these exchanges Amanda had found she was able to teach at least two days a week. She been the unofficial ambassador of goodwill to several allied races. It was fascinating to her to see how the differing species educated their young. She was enjoying the challenge of it. She headed out of the classroom and noted Daniel was there to escort her home. She smiled at this.

 

“I will see you latter Amanda.” Diana said winking at them. She picked Daniels thoughts up and had to admit the boy was clever.

 

Amanda waved as she walked to greet her escort.

 

“Are you skipping class?” She teased.

 

“Always the teacher Amanda. “ He said laughing. “No, it was canceled so I told T’ Mara I would come get you. I was thinking maybe we can go for a snack?”

 

Amanda laughed at his hopeful expression. “What kind?”

 

“I was thinking a burger and fries and maybe a big chocolate milk shake?”

 

Amanda grinned “Well the fries and shake sound great. Ok but if we get caught it was your idea.”

 

“Hey no fair. I mean what good is it to have a pregnant sister if I can not blame my bad eating habits on her cravings?” Daniel said “I so want a burger.”

 

“I know the feeling Daniel but I do not think I could eat one. This baby is definitely Vulcan. He makes me sick every time I think of eating meat.”

 

Daniel laughed. “Come on lets hit McDonalds.”

 

Amanda laughed even 300 years after its founding and two major wars latter that fast food chain was still causing Mac Attacks. “Let’s go before I remember what they put in their food. I suppose this won’t hurt you as you been good about your diet lately.”

Daniel grinned and opened the flitter door.

 

Part 61(Time out) G

 

Amanda followed Daniel into the McDonalds and was pleasantly surprised that the odors were not making her sick. She followed him to the counter and looked at the menu. She noted tat the menu had several choices she could eat.

The cashier asked for their order.

 

Daniel went up and smiled. “I would like a Big Mac, Large fries and a Large chocolate shake and cookies. The original please.”

 

Amanda grinned at him sometime he was such teenager. “I want the Vegetarian hamburger with no mayo no Ketchup and add extra let use and tomatoes. A large Chocolate milkshake, and a small fry. Daniel you are paying no way I am letting Sarek see the charge.”

 

He chuckled “Ok but seriously you have to claim cravings if we get caught.”

Amanda stole a fry from his tray. “Ok maybe. Add a Strawberry yogurt to that order for me.”

 

Daniel did as she asked then carried the tray to a near by booth. Neither saw the Assistant district attorney Farmer watching them.

 

 

Part 62 (LOVES GIFTS) G

 

Amanda ate a French fry that she stole from Daniel. She nibbled it and smiled. It was very tasty. However she knew eating more then one or two was unwise. She took up her yogurt and ate it. It was a very nice treat. She ate it with relish and was amused by the way Daniel seemed to be inhaling his dinner. She laughed at his antics. He was more like a child on his first outing. She grinned as he made faces and happily chomped his big mac. Amanda ate her meal and realized she was having fun. She loved Sarek dearly but lately she been spending so much time at dull Federation affairs. This silliness was a relief. She noticed Daniel looking around and She sighed. She forgot for a moment that he was here not only as her brother but her guard. The idea of him being in danger was hard to accept. Yet she knew it was his choice. He like T’ Mara wanted to keep she and Sarek safe. They were her family but they were also guards. She knew then that this outing was not spur of the moment. She sipped her shake as she spotted two human males watching them. She narrowed her eyes as she recognized then as distant cousins. Sarek bless him had arranged this day off for her. Amanda looked at Daniel who just called her back.

 

“Hey why so serious Amanda we are playing hooky.”

 

She smiled and decided it would not be fair to let him know she knew.

 

“I was just thinking maybe I would like a hot fudge Sunday.”

 

“There is the spirit sis. I will go get one for you. I love T’ Mara but she hates ice cream.”

Amanda grinned and watched him go get it. She would have to thank her mate. He really did see to her every need even the silly ones.

 

Lucian watched his charge. Amanda was exceptional. Even when she knew something was staged she went along. She allowed Daniel and Sarek to give her this gift and pretended to not know it was a gift. She let them all feel like they were taking care of her. He smiled as he noted even now Amanda stayed close to a Vulcan diet not wishing to endanger the child. She was an exceptional female. He moved closer and could sense the male child growing. A strong heart beat and a mind that even now was seeking to learn. This boy child was the key to peace. He hoped Amanda would enjoy the time she had with him. For all to soon the boy would be a man and he would be a driving force in the universe. Enjoy this time child. Soon the world will claim you all. The child most of all. For he is the future and all the galaxy will know his name. Death it’s self will not hold him and he by force of will alone will bring enemies together and forge a peace that will last a 1000 years.

 

Part 63( Hidden Dangers) PG-13

 

I can not believe that they would just wonder in here. I come all the way to San Francisco to talk to the President and who are the first people I run into? Damn! Just my luck. All I wanted was a quick meal. Damn it. I guess I have to go. I do not want them spotting me. You would think they eat something less… human by now. The ADA slipped out making mental note to write down that Amanda Grayson loved McDonalds. She was certain her Vulcan lover would not approve. She refused to consider them married as no real human would sink so low.

 

Harmony watched and was not pleased. Her human children had so much to learn and so far to grow. She looked over and noted that Daniel was not the only one guarding Amanda. Garak was here. Or perhaps not as he slipped out following the human attorney. This could be a problem as the Romulans had less civilized ways of dealing with threats to their families and because he had free will she could not stop him merely advise and even that was bending the rules….

 

Garak watched and he was very concerned. He could read hate when he saw it. Hate and anger. He knew that when Amanda and Sarek saved him they had made enemies of several Earth officials. Earth was also still angry over their failure in the Starfleet incident. Several key players in the political structure had been made to look like fools. This Garak knew was a dangerous thing. Petty autocrats guarded their prestige and power and would willingly destroy any who made them look so foolish. Humans were far closer to Romulans then Vulcans in their social and moral development. It was one of the reasons the Empire was so concerned. He followed the woman and knew he had to have information. What he would do would depend on what she was planning. If she endangered his family he would have to act.

 

Garak do not act rashly remember you have a family to consider. Harmony whispered. It was short message and one he was heeding but for how long? He was a Romulan agent of the Tal Shair they were trained to eliminate any and all threats with brutal dispatch.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The president meet the ADA and the two of them headed for a walk in the part. Garak frowned as they were in the open and even he could not hear so far away. It was clear he would have to find a way to plant a listening device. He slipped away to consider how to do it. He Smiled as he watched an aid carry laundry inside. He noted the cleaners name. Humans were almost to easy.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Earlier in the day--

 

Daniel smiled as he munched on his fry. He was actually enjoying this meal. He might joke with Amanda about sneaking out but T’ Mara and Sarek knew exactly where they were. He would never put his sister at risk. He had waited a lifetime for a family and he was determined to keep it safe. He watched Amanda drink her shake and smiled. It had been Sarek’s idea that he take Amanda out to someplace he could not.

 

“Daniel Amanda is having food cravings. Dr. McCoy says this is normal for human women. I am afraid that if I tried to take her to a restraint she would not choose to satisfy her cravings. Perhaps you could do this? She would enjoy her treat and never feel guilty.”

Daniel had grinned as he looked at T’ Mara. “Are you sure Sarek. You know she wants a meat.”

 

His face showed momentary revulsion. “She must have this to stay healthy and I am uncertain I could hide this revulsion from her. If she believes I do not know she will eat as she must.”

 

“The plan is logical. Daniel if you stay in public you will be secure and your training is sufficient to keep her safe. Along with this.” She handed him a watch.”

 

“What is it?” Daniel asked.

 

“Press this.” She showed him a button “It will immediately trigger a beam out to the Surak.”

 

Daniel grinned. “So let me get this straight.” He looked at his brother and bond-mate. “You want me to pretend to steal her away for a munchies fest at some fast food place?”

 

“Yes.” Sarek said “It is important she thinks it is your idea.”

 

Daniel grinned. “Alright… But if she finds out it is a set up you two get the blame.” Daniel said grinning. “It will be fun to play 007 and snag a real snack.”

 

Sarek merely raised a brow and T’ Mara shook her head. Sometimes Daniel was very childish.

 

Part 64(Normalcy)

 

Amanda felt refreshed as she entered the Vulcan compound. She was sipping her second chocolate shake and decided that she was not going to hide it. After all she was reasonably certain her beloved Sarek had arranged the outing for her. She was strangely happy. She loved his so much for finding a way to give her what she needed. He was a Vulcan who would always assert love was not logical. However his very human wife felt loved and cared for despite his assertions. She noticed that Daniel to was relaxed. It seemed she was not the only one who needed silliness once and a while. She grinned and decided why end the day so soon.

 

“Daniel want to play a video game. I heard that new one is really great. We can download it into our Palms.”

Daniel grinned and nodded. “Sure it will be good for my reflexes.”

 

Amanda laughed even when they were playing they were directly influenced by their mates. She smiled. “I want to try that game Pac Man.”

 

Daniel laughed. “I got killed on that one. Who would think moving a hungry little monster around would be so hard?”

 

“I don’t know but it is fun.” Amanda said feeling young again and strangely carefree. This day was wonderful because it was Sarek’s way of letting them just be human.

 

Sarek watched from the window of his office. He could feel Amanda’s joy and happiness. He felt something shift inside him. It was a pleasure to watch her laugh. He would never admit it to anyone but it was her laughter and silliness that had made him love her. She made life seem brighter and alive. He was glad this short outing had helped lift her spirits. Soon enough they would have to all be back in the spot light. He noted that his brother was not overdoing it. Yes young Daniel would make a fine diplomat one day if he chose. He was already skilled at achieving his goals. Sarek found he was pleased at this. Sarek stiffened as he noted Garak enter the compound. There was a definite look of displeasure there. It was aimed at his wife and brother. He noted the glare as Garak looked up at him. He also noted the signal that they had to talk. What ever it was that Garak had learned was important. Sarek went down to meet him at once. They had a truce and he would not violate it. What ever had upset Garak was clearly a danger to both their houses. Ironic that they both knew the other would support them to keep their wives safe.

 

Part 65 (What would you do?) PG-13

 

Garak joined Sarek and looked around. Clearly he did not wish to be overheard.

“We may have a problem. When Amanda and Daniel were out there was significant portion of individuals following them. It was easy enough to distinguish your security forces.”

 

Sarek’s brow rose at this. He was not pleased that Garak had spotted them so easily.

 

“Do not worry I am certain Amanda never noticed. I am a trained agent remember.” He said with a smile.

 

“Yes, I do seem to recall that you have told me this.” Sarek said with a dry humor. “How many were following them and who were they?”

 

“As to who they represented I can not say for certain. They were human and they were less then discreet. I spotted that human official Farmer and two of her officers. The others I do not recognize though from their bearing they may have been Federation or Starfleet personnel .”

 

Sarek looked concerned. “There is not a logical reason for them to follow my family.”

 

Garak looked away before answering with care. “Sarek… It could be they were simply protecting Amanda.”

 

Sarek’s brow rose and Garak knew then that Sarek did not believe that any more then he did. ”Why? Amanda is Vulcan.”

 

“Garak smiled because he had long suspected that Sarek no longer truly viewed his wife as Human. “Legally but her house is powerful here. I would think they seek to prevent an other incident. After all you did not react well to the last.”

 

Sarek blushed green annoyed at being reminded of his lack of control.

 

Garak noted the blush. “That was not an insult Sarek. I to would have acted as you did. Any male would who cared for their mate. It was an honorable action Vulcan or not.”

 

Sarek looked at him. Oddly the words comforted him. At first he believed Garak had to be mocking him but the look on his face now showed deep respect.

 

He nodded unable to form a logical reply to that statement.

 

“Sarek we are of differing cultures and values this is true. I know it is not easy for you to try to trust me. I have the same difficulty. “ Garak paused. “However, In regards to our mutual family I will never fault any action you deem needed to keep them safe. I made promises to you. I would keep them. Honesty however compels me to warn that if there is a threat to my wife or son or even to Amanda I will deal with it the most efficient way I can.”

 

“I can understand the need to keep She who is your wife safe. Perhaps though it would be wise that we jointly deal with any threat. A united front is better. I would know what you fear.”

 

“To hurt you they only need strike at Amanda.” Garak said. “You and I know this.”

 

“Indeed, it has always been a concern.” Sarek said “How would you prevent it?”

 

Garak looked at Sarek. Coldly he said without remorse. “Destroy them all.”

 

Sarek looked away. “If there is no alternative I will agree. I would prefer not to employ violence.”

 

This time it was Garak who was startled. He looked at Sarek. “Who said violence was needed. One does not have to kill to destroy. Humans especially value their public images. Destroy that and they lose their power.”

 

Sarek brow rose with admiration. “Walk with me and we can discuss this more. I am beginning to think I have underestimated your cunning.”

 

“I should hope so.” Garak said “Else I would be losing my touch.”

 

Sarek allowed a small smile to show his amusement.

 

Part 66 (Family Resources) PG

 

Sarek listened to Garak’s plan most intently. He had to admit if it worked it would be most devastating. It seemed that humans had to be elected to their offices. Ms. Farmer held her job as long as the current district attorney was in power. To neutralize her they only had to remove her boss. Sarek poured a glass of Altier water for himself and Garak. His was mind racing analyzing and considering all points about what he knew about Earth and her political systems. He swirled the water as he considered and discarded several ideas. He knew neither he nor Garak could risk being caught interfering with Earth’s internal politics.

 

Garak sipped his water as a thought occurred to him. “You know Sarek my mother might be of some use with this. Also Heather is certain to be concerned. They would both have legitimate reasons for opposing the reelection of this official.”

 

Sarek stopped and picked up the communications devise. “Soran pleases contact Jamie and Heather for me. Request a meeting at their earliest opportunity.”

 

“Yes Shaile, I will do it at once.”

 

Garak smiled as he drank his water. It would be interesting to see what the women would say to their problem.

 

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 

Heather picked up the com. She listened to Soran and said. “Let me check my schedule.” She typed in a command. “Soran I can be there by 1800 if that will work for the ambassador. I just have to reschedule one or two things.”

 

“That will be acceptable.” Soran answered he got a text message from Jamie stating she was on her way. “T’ Sia Jamie will be joining us as well.”

 

“That is a good idea.” Heather said “Tell the ambassador I have an idea to help. Make sure my brother-in- law is there as well.”

 

Soran answered in the affirmative and hung up. He reported the news to a well pleased Sarek and Garak.

 

“Now we wait.” Garak said “I wonder who hard it is to arrange a change in regime here?”

 

“Unknown, however I am certain the ladies will have invaluable advice.” Sarek said

 

Garak smiled and sipped his water. He was amused by Sarek’s dry tone. It seemed Vulcan’s did have a sense of humor after all.

 

Part 67(Honors) PG

 

Jamie and Heather arrived at opposite ends of the Embassy. It was rather shocking and impressive to be saluted as they came into the compound.

 

Jamie nodded politely at the guard who escorted her inside. She was joined by Heather who was equally impressed. Rarely had either women received such a proper welcome as was their due because of their roles and status in their governments. Jamie was surprised to see Soran as he came to escort them inside. She knew he was one of Sarek’s chief aides and as such was of very high rank.

 

“It looks like we are getting the red carpet treatment.” Heather whispered.

 

“Yes and it is rather nice.” Jamie said smiling. She was already pleased at the benefits her people were gaining by Amanda’s joining the house of Surak. The close ties between she and her own heir Adrianna were most rewarding. The contract Sarek proposed for the mining was most generous and a secondary benefit was that the Vulcan Defense forces would build a small base and patrol the area ensuring pirates would not attack the colony.

 

“I am concerned. It seems that there is a threat again. I have been hearing rumors. One of our contacts in the District Attorney’s offices has said that they are still trying to find a way to prove Garak is not your son.”

 

Jamie bristled at this. “I know that I adopted Garak to help pay a debt to Amanda but, the fact is it was for our clan as well. Do you know he has been most helpful to us. Last week he came to my office with T’ Mara and together they updated my security procedures. He has recommended other traders to find some materials we need for the colony. This alone has saved us millions. I think that perhaps…It was a good choice to adopt him. I do believe he is a good son. He is clearly determined to be a good father.” She grinned at this. “He bought Rordan a dog after having me help him research the kind that would be best on Vulcan.”

 

“I know. I have never seen my sister happier. I honestly think he forgets that Rordan is not his. I had to keep Adrianna from losing her temper last Saturday when he gave Rordan that honor blade. It was a magnificent blade but my sister is right the boy is to young for it.”

 

Jamie laughed “I disagree with you and she on this. I know it seems strange to us now but in the past our young ones would have already begun training to fight.”

 

“Maybe but Adrianna was pissed. Well let’s go beard the beast.” Heather said. “I just hope we don’t have to bail out Garak again.”

 

“No, I do not think you will have to.” Garak said.

 

Heather blushed momentarily forgetting his hearing was as good as Sarek’s.

 

Part 68 (Destruction) PG

 

The agent watching the Vulcan Consulate called in the news. It seemed that the Vulcan’s were indeed seeking closer ties with several human colonies. Colonies that were controlled by members of Amanda Grayson’s family.

 

“Hey Chico tell the boss lady she was right. It seems that the Vulcans are in working with the natives. Yes, it is not a good thing. Hey Chico what you want man I can not just stroll in there you know. Tell Ms. Farmer she owes me man. Ah I gotta go Chico there is a big old Vulcan heading toward me and he don’t look to happy. Yeh. I check in latter.” Danny mounted his scooter and took off before the guard could question him.

 

The guard frowned and called into T’ Kar and T’ Mara they would want to know about this.

T’ Kar listened to the report and frowned. It was as Garak had warned the humans were indeed watching them. She decided this had to be reported to Sarek and her sister. Additional security measures would be needed.

 

Assistant District Attorney Farmer listened to the report. There was definitely something going on. At this point it would be hard to claim anything untoward was happening there. The family connection alone made the investigation difficult not to mention the fact that all the people involved were very powerful. She was uneasy about this but her instincts told her something was going on. She hung up the communicator and leaned back to consider what could be happening. She wondered if perhaps she should inform the District attorney and the mayor?

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ambassador Hall poured himself a drink. He was still shaking even now. He could not believe his mind had been so easily altered. He sipped the Sarian brandy and cursed all Vulcan’s and all telepaths. He could not believe that the president would not act. It was more then clear that Amanda Grayson was not human but an augment. How could she be allowed to wander around free? Then there was John Grayson and his success. It was clear that he had used illegal means to amass his fortune. How dare the president forbid me to make this news public? They have a right to know. I have to find a way to leak it without revealing I am the source. There was no way George Hall was going to stand by and watch Sarek become more powerful. You would think given the attention she was receiving from the press and the diplomatic community she was carrying a royal prince or a Future King! No there was not way George Hall was allowing that half breed child to gain control of the Federation. He might be the King to be on Vulcan but he would never influence humanity!

 

The Elder watched with a frown this human could be a problem….

 

TBC… In the next IDIC Book- A New World Order


End file.
